ENDLESS JOURNEY
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: AU/Namikaze Naruto, pangeran yang terdampar karena insiden keji yang menghancurkan negaranya. Bersama dua jenderal dan adik perempuannya, Naruto harus bertempur guna merebut kembali kerajaannya,tahta mahkotanya, juga hati gadis impiannya/CHAPTER XIII: LIGHT
1. PROLOGUE

**_WARNING: _**_ Fantasy, romance, adventure, politic, and many other _:DD_. Rating bisa BERUBAH sewaktu-waktu._

_** Terinspirasi dari **DEVIL MAY CRY 4, Game XBOX tahun 2009 yang saya tamatkan DENGAN WAKTU 22 JAM ****_(^-^)_, diramu dengan ide GILA saya diantara sibuknya mahasiswa yang sibuk ngantor harian dan juga jualan pulsa _:DD

.

.

.

.

V

V

V

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

_**AUTHOR:**_

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2012**

* * *

><p><strong><em>SUMMARY:<em>**

Namikaze Naruto, pangeran yang terdampar karena insiden keji yang menghancurkan negaranya. Bersama dua jenderal dan adik perempuannya, Naruto harus bertempur guna merebut kembali kerajaannya,tahta mahkotanya, juga hati gadis impiannya.

**HAPPY READING!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ibukota EGARTH- NERV, 1923**_

Langit itu berwarna merah.

Api di sudut-sudut kota menggempur oksigen, menukarnya dengan gas karbon yang mengiritasi tenggorokan. Taman kota yang sejam lalu masih terlihat asri kini menghitam, tak ada lagi keramaian penuh tawa yang biasa di dengar di Egarth. Semuanya telah lenyap.

Sebuah dinding roboh kembali. Berderu keras membentur bumi sebelum pecah menjadi serpihan semen.

**BAM!**

Naruto menutup kelopak mata kanannya seperempat, menghindari debu yang bertambah frekuensinya setelah sekian menit mengadu nafas dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh yang teramat jalang ini dengan bersamaan jatuhnya tiang. Tangannya menegang, lalu ditarik paksa.

Demon dengan tangan berbentuk pisau selebar 60 senti ini menggelepar tatkala Naruto menarik tebasannya. Mata biru itu memicing tajam tanpa ampun, menyaksikan debu hitam yang lenyap di oksigen bersama percikan darah.

Naruto mengibaskan sekali sebelah FUERZAnya yang berbentuk pedang, membersihkannya dari darah sebelum memanggilnya masuk ke dalam cincin bandul yang tersemat di jari tengahnya. Secepati mungkin kemudian dia beranjak.

Naruto lari, dia mungkin sempat menghitung baru saja membantai **139 Demon.** Jalanan kota sudah sepi dari suara, menyisakan puluhan badan yang tergeletak di jalanan. Naruto melompati tiang gedung yang roboh melintang, lalu berjongkok di depan salah satu jasad tergeletak.

"Hei! Bangun!" Ia menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah bahu, lalu pindah ke bahu yang lain, "Kau masih hidup, kan? HEI!"

Tak ada respon, Naruto panas.

"HEY, AYO BANG-!"

Kalimatnya lantas berhenti di tengah jalan. Dia mendecih lalu meninju tanah.

**BUAGH!**

.

.

"SIAL!"

Dia mendecih murka lagi. Terhenyak sebuah ide di kepalanya,

"**HIKAZE!"**

"Aku di sini!"

Naruto menggeser kepalanya sesenti ke kanan, memandang penuh harap pada spirit penghuni fuerza miliknya ini. Namun sang rubah dengan kulit oranye keemasan itu menggelengkan kepalanya sudah, matanya yang biasa dilihat tajam berubah sendu.

Naruto tanpa bertanya pun sudah tahu tak ada harapan lagi untuk jasad-jasad yang tengah bergeletakan bak sampah. Pangeran Pirang ini sudah terbiasa dengan kematian di depan mata, darah membasahi wajah, hingga mendengar gemertak tulang patah. Sudah biasa. Kematian adalah simbol pergantian alur kehidupan, dalil akan perputaran jenjang kehidupan, dan akhir dari tahap kedua kehidupan manusia.

Dan kematian adalah cara paling mudah bagi Kerajaan NERV untuk memberantas DEMON.

Ya, Demon. Makhluk-makhluk najis yang dengan mudahnya menyembelih dan mencabik tubuh manusia ini tak mampu sama sekali diajak untuk birokrasi. Mereka membisu, berjalan berkedut-kedut, meremukkan dinding bangunan, dan seperti yang di awal, tak pernah kenal ampun dengan nyawa manusia.

Dengan tujuan tidak jelas.

Maka NERV memberantas Demon dengan tujuan ekslusif. Karena sekian kematian yang bahkan menarik NERV untuk menginvasi negara-negara tetangga. Kematian-kematian yang hanya mampu ditindaklanjuti dengan pembantaian Demon.

Namun kematian kali ini, kematian HARI ini, terbangnya ratusan ribu nyawa hari ini adalah kematian yang paling buruk pernah dirasakan Naruto. Ia sudah menjauh hampir dua kilo dari istana, menyisiri jalan, membantai demon sampai sini.

Untuk mencari SESEORANG.

2 KILOMETER. Bukan jarak yang pendek apalagi harus ditempuh dengan membantai sekian ratus Demon.

Naruto berlari lagi. Beberapa puluh meter lagi.

Dan dia sampai.

Kedai yang berdinding bahan bambu itu sudah hancur berantakan. Corak gosong hitam terpampang jelas di papan dan meja yang berserakan. Halamannya sudah menjadi lapangan gersang beraroma debu dan pasir. Naruto terpana spontan, kakinya lemas.

"M-Mustahil..."

Naruto berlutut, Ia tertunduk sayu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tangannya menumpu badan, sebelah tangannya mencengkeram tanah.

Dan sungguh dirasakannya, bulir air mata pertama jatuh menetes.

"Sial... Siaal... SIALAN!"

Makian sempurna meluncur dari mulutnya. Diangkatnya tanah yang tergenggam itu beberapa senti sebelum menjatuhkannya bersamaan dengan kepalan yang menghantam tanah. Berkali-kali.

Dan air mata yang barusan hanya setetes itu mendadak lancar beruntun. Menjadi titik-titik yang muncul dari iris sewarna safir.

Darah muncul dari bagian pangkal tulang jari tengah, Naruto menyadarinya. Dihentikan aktivitas tangannya sebelum mendongak, melihat pemandangan menyedihkan itu sedetik sebelum kembali menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke tanah.

"BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK! SIAAL!"

Umpatan lagi. Ooh, Tuhan. Dia baru saja bersumpah kalau dia baru saja menyesal, BENAR-BENAR menyesal.

"SI-..."

Baru saja ingin mengumpat lagi, Naruto merasa lidahnya tatkala itu bertulang. Pangeran pirang ini kehilangan semua kekuatan lisannya.

"**Yang Mulia Pangeran..."**

Gumaman tak jelas di antara udara yang berbisik memecut mental Naruto secara otomatis. Hanya mampu berhipotesa, Naruto menajamkan kelima inderanya baik-baik.

Lantas selincah kijang dia melompat ke arah seonggok reruntuhan, mendapati potong-potongan plafon ada tertumpuk di sana. Naruto menarik nafasnya, mengumpulkan kekuatan lalu menarik papan lapuk itu keluar.

Dan sosok gadis itu ada di sana, telungkup. Dengan baju seragam pelayan sebagaimana dia perintahkan, Sang Putra Mahkota berani bertaruh dengan memotong sebelah tangannya kalau sosok ini adalah manusia yang dia cari.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Dibaliknya tubuh yang lunglai itu kini menghadapnya, dibopongnya dengan kedua lengan. Safir berkilau itu menangkap objek yang tengah tak sadar, lantas meredup.

Oh, Yang Maha Adil. Naruto menang taruhan.

Namun tatkala jarinya menyentuh nadi sang gadis, segasi senyum tertarik di wajahnya.

Masih ada harapan.

_"Kochira**, **Hikaze!"_

_"Hai!"_

Spirit Rubah itu memindai tubuh sang gadis, memberikan pancaran tenaga dalam. Naruto mencabut kain penutup kepala sang gadis guna mempermudahnya menghapus pasir dan abu yang menempel di dahi lebarnya. Naruto menggoyangkan bahu yang mungil itu,

"Sakura-Chan? Hei?"

Belum ada reaksi. Naruto melirik pada fuerzanya, dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari sang spirit. Pancaran tenaga dalam itu masih kentara.

"Sakura-Chan? SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh perempuan ini lebih kuat.

"A-engh...O-OHOK! OHOK!"

Desahan nafas diikuti batuk dan suara serak serasa melonggarkan dada Naruto yang sedari tadi serasa sesak.

Dan kelonggaran itu kentara semakin lega tatkala bulu mata lentik itu bergoyang perlahan, lamat-lamat, lalu menarik diri. Memperlihatkan corak sewarna hijiau lembut disana.

Dan tatkala iris emerald itu terpantul sempurna di safir miliknya, Naruto mengulang nama itu lagi.

"Sakura-Chan?"

Dan pemilik wajah manis itu kian memalingkan kepalanya, mendongak ke arah Naruto. Sang Pangeran Pirang kian luas senyumnya, dan pemilik sewarna hijau itu membelalak.

"Y-Yang Mulia Pangeran!"

Gadis itu spontan memberontak, berniat melepaskan diri. Namun sepertinya cedera badannya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Sakura mengaduh nyeri, sekujur tubuhnya serasa sakit. Naruto menangkap perihal itu. Terkubur tertimpa plafon adalah sebuah pilihan yang termasuk sangat buruk. Naruto membuka saku bajunya, mengambil sebotol pil dari sana.

"Telan ini." Naruto mengeluarkan sebotol air yang tinggal hitungan teguk dari saku yang sama, mengairi kerongkongan Sakura dengan sebegitu pelan.

_"Daijoka? Sakura-Chan?"_

Namun jawaban yang datang selanjutnya tak seperti yang dia bayangkan, "B-Biarkan saya berdiri, Naruto-Sama. Saya-"

"Diam."

Dan Sakura baru saja memotong kalimat gagap sang gadis," Masih mau melawan titah Pangeran?"

"Ini Perintah."

Dan perempuan muda itu diam, sedetik. Lalu memberanikan lagi membuka mulutnya.

"B-Baik, N-Naruto-Sama." Naruto memutar matanya,

"Itu lebih baik." Naruto melonggarkan rangkulan tangannya. "Sudah baikan?"

Dan gadis itu mengangguk. Naruto mengendurkan otot dahinya, "Baguslah. Sekarang ikut ak-"

_"APA YANG TENGAH DILAKUKAN SEORANG PANGERAN DI SINI BERSAMA SEORANG RAKYAT JELATA?"_

Suara dingin itu terdengar jelas, membuat Naruto luar biasa bergidik hingga tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.. Hanya dengan melihat raut pucat Sakura Naruto dapat memastikan siapa yang datang.

_IBLIS_ yang telah menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

Iblis yang telah dengan seenaknya membuka portal, membiarkan ribuan demon bangkit dan mengobrak-abrik NERV, menyerang ayahnya, mengintimidasi adiknya, menculik ibunya...

...Dan memisahkannya dengan Sakura.

Naruto mengelus pipi calon istrinya, memastikan kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja. Sakura mengangguk, gadis itu mencoba menapakkan kaki di tanah.

"Kaukah, OROCHIMARU?"

Naruto berdiri lalu berbalik badan sepenuhnya, iris safirnya berkilat-kilat. Sosok dengan wujud mata ular itu menjilati bibirnya.

_"HA? PERTANYAAN YANG MUBADZIR. SEORANG CALON PENERUS TAHTA MESTINYA TAHU MANA YANG WAJIB DIUCAPKAN ATAU TIDAK, BUKANKAH BEGITU? YANG MULIA PANGERAN?"_

Kilatan safir itu berubah murka,

"DIMANA Ibuku?"

_"OH, YANG INI LEBIH MUBADZIR LAGI._" Nadanya terdengar amat sombong. Kedua tangannya terangkat bak sedang berorasi. "_BAGINDA PERMAISURI TENGAH MENIKMATI SEBUAH AWAL DARI LIBURAN PANJANG, DAN DIA MENGAJAKMU IKUT BERSAMAN-"_

"**EIEN... Hikaze!"**

Pedang bermata dua itu muncul, tergenggam di tangan kanan bersamaan dengan peluncur metal yang membungkus lengan kirinya. Aura tenaga dalam berwarna oranye terang itu terpancar keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Orochimaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

_"PFF! SATU LAGI, TERNYATA PUTRA MAHKOTA NERV JUGA TAK TAHU SOPAN SANTUN."_

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda, diacungkannya pedang selaras lengan. "Akan kupaksa kau, untuk bicara, OROCHIMARU!"

Yang dipanggil namanya menyeringai, Naruto merasakan giginya bergelemetuk. Sakura masih berdiri mematung, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Lari."

Ha?

Telinga Naruto menangkap ketidakpahaman Sakura, tanpa menoleh dia berkata,

"Lari, Sakura-Chan. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

"Tapi... N-Naruto-Sama..Kita baru..."

"-Aku janji, sayang."

Sakura terdiam. Naruto mengeser kepalanya sekian senti ke kanan. Memperlihatkan sudut matanya yang melembut dengan segaris senyuman.

Sakura mengangguk. Dia mulai melangkah mundur,

"Tunggu aku di-"

_"...-NERAKA..."_

Dan jantung Naruto bak berhenti berdetak saat itu juga, menyadari musuhnya tak lagi di depan mata. Naruto melacak asal suara, dan tepat saat dia menyadari dimana angin meniupkan bunyi dari mulut musuhnya, Naruto memutar badannya ke kanan, dia berteriak,

"PENGECUT! KAU MAU AP-!"

.

.

.

**TRAAANGG!**

Sebuah desingan terdengar menyayat angin.

Naruto hanya bisa terpana tatkala fuerzanya pecah menjadi serpihan tenaga dalam, merasuk kembali pada cincin yang tersemat di jari tengahnya. Iris safir itu memantulkan wajah Sakura yang menangis menjerit, hanya berjarak 2 langkah di depannya tepat saat Orochimaru menyeringai.

Kesimpulan mudah, Sakura tak sempat melarikan diri.

Selanjutnya, selain bulu roma yang berdiri, Naruto hanya bisa merasakan sebilah logam menebas dadanya.

Dan HITAM pun datang setelah MERAH.

Naruto tak sadarkan diri.

Sakura...

Sakura...

Sakura...

**1st Chapter:**

"**The Beginning"**

_**Setahun kemudian, Tokyo- April 2012**_

"_Onii-Chan?"_

Naruto tertarik dari alam khayalnya. Mata birunya sesaat membulat kejang, lalu kentara meredup. Naruto berbalik setengah badan, menatap adiknya yang menjulurkan leher ke dalam kamar.

"Sudah kubilang _ketuk pintu_ dulu kalau ingin masuk kamar_,_ kan? Ino?"

Sang adik mengerucut bibirnya, "Ih! _Kan_ sudah kupanggil dari tadi? Kakak sedang apa sih? Bajunya saja belum ganti!"

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya, "Iya-iya, setelah ini ganti." Jawabnya malas. "kalian tunggu aku di bawah, llima menit lagi aku turun."

"_Ok!"_ Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto memastikan suara _klek_ terdengar sempurna, diikuti langkah jenjang yang berderap menuruni tangga. Dia mendengus, lalu kembali menyempurnakan posisi badannya. Kedua tangannya tertumpu di meja, mendengus lagi sebelum mendongak sekian senti. Melihat wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Lalu menunduk.

Di atas meja yang sedang ditatapnya ini ada sebuah kotak kayu. Berukuran hanya seperempat telapak tangan dengan pahatan bersuasana mistis. Kepala Naga di ambang bibir kotaknya bertautan dengan 4 delima mungil kebiruan, menyatu dengan ukiran penuh kenangan di seluruh sisi kotak.

_NERV._

Naruto menimbang-nimbang, nama penuh kenangan itu itu terlintas sambill memikirkan bolak-balik apa yang akan menjadi efek selanjutnya setelah ia sukses mengeksekusi _si_ kotak. Ayolah, kedua tangannya sudah berada tepat di kedua sisi, apa sulitnya hanya 'membuka' saja?

_Ya, membukanya tidak akan sulit. _

Satu sisi hatinya menginstruksikan.

_Namun apa kau MASIH mampu?_

Kali ini sebelah sisi lain menyanggah.

Dan bagaimanapun ada sudut-sudut di mana dia merasakan sebuah kesadaran, Naruto pun tahu bahwa keputusan tetap berada di tangannya.

Positif atau negatif apapun pekerjaannya, konsekuensi harus dijalankan.

Dan Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia sudah usai mandi lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu, dan berdiri lama-lama di depan sebuah meja sambil berfikir bukanlah tipenya.

"Aaah... Sekarang sudah musim semi ya?"

Naruto bergumam sendiri. Tangannya ditarik dari meja, matanya menatap birunya langit dari jendela. Ya, minggu ini sudah mulai masuk musim semi. Musim di mana kehangatan udara dan damainya langit bersatu. Membangkitkan semangat hidup yang lama terpendam. Naruto percaya benar itu. Musim semi bisa menghapus gundah, menidurkan lara, menghapus kesedihan dari tiga perempat kuartal hidup tahunan manusia

Musim semi itu _ajaib._

Musim semi punya sekian juta rim simpanan arsip yang mendokumentasikan milyaran kejadian bahagia manusia yang terjadi.

Musim semi adalah musim kebahagiaan abadi.

_Ya, kau harus sedikit tersenyum hari ini, Naruto._

Naruto tersenyum manis, dia beranjak dari meja, mengganti kaos hitam itu dengan kaos motif dan training _capoeira _standar. Naruto menata sedikit pirang jabriknya di cermin dengan _wax_, mengambil jaket di gantungan lalu kembali pada si kotak.

"Dan aku akan memberikan sedikit senyumku itu padamu, _Hikaze."_

Dia meraih kotak, memasukkannya ke saku bagian dalam jaket. Naruto berjalan meninggalkan meja, membuka pintu lalu menutupnya rapat.

Naruto menyusul adiknya yang dilihatnya baru saja menatap jam tangan. Ino dan Shikamaru tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu mobil.

"Hh, 5 menit lebih 38 detik!" Ino berseru seraya mencubit lengan Naruto. Sang kakak hanya mengaduh pelan, berpura-pura kesakitan.

"Ehehehe... _Gomen-gomen!"_ Naruto berkilah,

"Ah, tapi kakak malah jadi seperti Shikamaru!" Kejar Ino. "Padahal ini kan hari dimana kita ingin bersantai penuh." Gadis itu mengeluarkan permen lollypop dari dalam tasnya, lalu berpaling pada pemuda kuncir, "Benar kan, Shika?"

Yang dijadikan perumpamaan mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura cemberut.

"He, m-maksud Tuan Putri itu apa...?"

Ino dan Naruto lantas tertawa, iris birunya terbuka mengintip. Membiarkan Shikamaru yang kesal sendiri sebelum menyadari akan sesuatu yang kurang .

"Aaah... sekarang tinggal Si _Teme_..." Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di depan dagu. "Ah, itu dia!"

"Sasuke-Kun...!"

Pemuda raven berambut hitam itu menuruni tangga apartemen. Dia sunyi terdiam, lantas tersenyum seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sebelah tangannya keluar dari saku celana, lantas melemparkan kunci pada Naruto sebelum merapikan tas gitar yang dibopong oleh sebelah bahun. Naruto menyambut dengan cengiran.

Sebentar kemudian, mobil sport sewarna langit malam itu melaju meninggalkan halaman parkir. Naruto berhenti di mulut gang, memeriksa adanya pengguna jalan yang lain sebelum memutar stir perlahan ke kiri, lantas berpacu di jalan.

Naruto memindahkan paradigmanya ke jalanan. Di sampingnya Ino mulai sibuk dengan Ipodnya, mencolokkan _headset_ lalu memasangkannya di telinga. Sasuke menekan-nekan sekian tombol di ponsel, lalu menghubungi seseorang. Shikamaru bahkan sudah mulai menguap, terkantuk-kantuk.

Upss, well.. Sepertinya Naruto harus menikmati jalanan sendiri.

Sang _Pangeran_ menyentuhkan ujung telunjuk kirinya sesaat pada tonjolan di saku jaketnya, memastikan kalau kotak itu masih ada di sana.

_Kau saja yang temani aku ya, Hikaze?_

Naruto mulai mengkhayal, lalu terkekeh garing sembari mengembalikan kedua tangannya pada sisi stir mobil. Naruto memutar perseneling, dan mobil pun melaju.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>: YEAH, well. akhirnya ane bikin fict lagi. jujur deh, ini benar-benar terinspirasi dari itu GAME. *NGAKAK tanpa dosa _XDD_* _  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>Cerita nih, baru 5 menit main langsung ketagihan, HAHAHA...! kemarin beberapa kawan kontak kok nggak mulai ngetik lagi? Sepertinya kalian pun sudah tahu jawabannya, kan? Game memang bisa sangat menjadi racun kalau nggak bisa dikontrol. Ane jujur mengakui, beberapa waktu itu sempat begadang hanya buat 'nyikat' habis musuh-musuhnya! EDAN! Ane sendiri sebenarnya nggak terlalu hobi nge-game, ane hanya hobi beberapa tipe RTS dan itu pun sudah bosan. Namun sekalinya ketemu ni DMC...<em>  
><em><strong>.<strong>_

Sekali lagi EDAN!

_ Hahaha...!:DD_  
><em>.<em>  
><em>OSH! Ini hanyalah sebuah pembukaan. Akan ada sekian chapter lagi petualangan Naruto yang telah ane susun dalam beberapa arsip. Tentang NERV, keluarga, hubungan politik dan cinta akan mengikuti sesuai dengan episode. Saran, evaluasi, dan kritik membangun diharapkan sekali. Akan selalu saya tunggu, minna ^^b<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><strong><em>Regards,<em>**  
><strong><em>Alp Arslan. <em>**


	2. PROMISE

**AN:** OMG!, Masih adakah yang menunggu? Ane harap semuanya masih sudi membaca fict yang saya luangkan ini dengan waktu absen hampir 2 minggu, (^_^). Sebelum update chap, ane mau memberikan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya untuk, _**holmes950, abie, Yashina Uzumaki, Hikari Hime, Lily-chan, Wi3nter, Fergie Shappirerald11, Gorilaz46 dan SEMUA silent reader**_ yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, meng-alert, dan fave fict ini. (^_^).

_**.**_

_**.**_

YOSH! Okay, happy reading!

_**WARNING :**__Fantasy, romance, adventure, politic, and many other _:DD_. Rating bisa BERUBAH sewaktu-waktu._

_**Terinspirasi dari DEVIL MAY CRY 4, Game XBOX tahun 2009 yang saya tamatkan DENGAN WAKTU 22 JAM **_(^-^)_, diramu dengan ide GILA saya diantara sibuknya mahasiswa yang sibuk masuk kantor harian dan juga jualan pulsa _:DD

.

.

.

.

V

V

V

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

_**AUTHOR:**_

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2012**

_**SUMMARY:**_

Namikaze Naruto, pangeran yang terdampar karena insiden keji yang menghancurkan negaranya. Bersama dua jenderal dan adik perempuannya, Naruto harus bertempur guna merebut kembali kerajaannya,tahta mahkotanya, juga hati gadis impiannya.

**-ALP-**_**-**_

"Sudah pukul tujuh, kakak,"

Haruno Sakura menyibakkan sisi rambut hitam kakaknya, memperlihatkan dahi putih seorang Akasuna Shizune. Perempuan muda ini membuka perlahan kelopak yang menutupi iris sewarna gelapnya. Wajah cantik yang belum terhapus itu tersenyum perlahan, lemah namun tetap menerbitkan seuntai bahagia di hati Sakura. Wajah cantik sang kakak kentara semakin terlihat, dipantulkan oleh cahaya mentari yang masuk menyinari lewat jendela yang terbuka. Sakura merasakan hangatnya cahaya sembari menghirup hawanya dalam-dalam. Bau yang tak asing.

_Bau musim semi._

Tangan lembut Shizune menyambut lemah telapak Sakura, membiarkannya membelai lembut tulang pipinya. Melihat respon sentuh dari kakaknya, Sakura melebarkan senyumnya,

"_Nee-Chan_ ingin mandi dulu? Sasori-_Nii_ sedang keluar membeli persediaan makanan, sebentar lagi pasti kembali."

Shizune hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia terlalu lemah untuk barang menjawab pertanyaan adik satu-satunya. Sakura beranjak sejenak, berniat mengambilkan alat mandi khusus millik Shizune. Lalu kembali, Sakura membantu kakaknya untuk duduk di ranjang, mengangkat selimut kain yang menghangatkan tubuh tirus kakaknya ini semalam. Sakura membantu Shizune membuka bajunya sendiri, mencelupkan handuk, lalu mulai membasuh perlahan tubuh Shizune.

"_Itadaima..."_

"_Okaeri!"_

Sakura mengangkat sedikit suaranya, menyambut siapa yang datang tanpa mengangkat pinggulnya dari ranjang. Tanpa melihat pun, Sakura tahu kalau _kakak ipar_nya baru saja datang.

Sakura usai memandikan kakaknya, mengecup pelan dahi Shizune sebelum berjalan keluar kamar. Shizune tersenyum, yang dirasakan Sakura teramat berbeda dengan senyum yang dia dapati tadi.

_Kakak, setelah mandi semakin cantik!_

Sakura memutar sempurna knop pintu. Belum berbalik penuh saat hidungnya kembang kempis menangkap aroma harum. Sakura menaruh alat mandi milik Shizune dengan tergesa, lalu berjingkat menuju dapur. Sasori sedang mengaduk adonan di wajan logam, nyala api kecil memberikan hawa membakar dengan sensasi lezat menguar di udara.

"Sakura? Mau bantu aku?"

Gadis berambut merah jambu ini mengiyakan seraya mengambil celemek, mengikatkannya di balik punggung lalu mengambil alih aktivitas tangan kakaknya. Sasori mengapus peluh sejenak, memandang wajah cantik adik iparnya.

_Meski kami tidak jujur._

Dan Sasori tersenyum sendiri, pahit.

Sebuah fenomena yang mencabut kemampuan berjalan istrinya telah mengubah kehidupan Sasori 180 derajat. Sasori berani bersumpah, depresi berat yang dijalaninya selama hampir 8 bulan terlalu pahit di umurnya yang bahkan belum menginjak kepala 3. Shizune lumpuh karena kecelakaan, dan itu membuatnya nyaris gila.

Dan hikmah Tuhan terjadi. Sakura dikirim oleh Tuhan.

_Calon bidadari masa depan,_ batin Sasori.

"Hari ini bunga sakura sudah mulai bermekaran, dan cuaca pun sedemikian cerah. Aku punya rencana untuk mengajak kallian berpergian hari ini." Tukas Sasori, senyumnya semakin lebar. "Aku yakin kakakmu pasti sangat senang."

"Ah, tapi kakak, aku kan ker-"

"-Aku sudah bilang pada Tsunade tadi di jalan lewat sms. Hari ini kau boleh libur."

Semburat bahagia lantas menghiasi belah pipi Sakura, "Ah, kakak berlebihan." Dia mengejar "Tapi sepertinya memang harus dibutuhkan sekedar satu hari sebelum Festival Hanami untuk sekedar berkumpul menikmati suasana. Kupikir _Nee_ tak bakal keberatan."

Sasori tertawa ringan, dia menyandarkan tubuh tingginya di dinding. Sakura mengambil sendok, mencomot seujung dari masakannya,

"Eh, Kakak bilang kita akan keluar? Keman-"

"Ya-"

_KRIINGG!_

Suara telpon memutus arah bicara mereka berdua. Sasori memutar mata, berlalu setelah menepuk bahu Sakura.

Sasori mengangkat telpon,

"Ya, kediaman Akasuna di sini...Oh, Ya. Aku akan segera datang_._ Kau persiapkan saja _arena, _akan kubuka portal tepat _jam sembilan_ nanti..."

Suara diseberang memberikan penekanan dengan nada suara dingin. Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya, _gelisah._

"Ya, aku paham. Aku pastikan semuanya akan berjalan sebagaimana rencana, dan aku berharap akan mendapatkan sebagaimana sudah kita sepakatkan."

Sasori mendengar tawa meremehkan dari seberang, jujur dikata gelisah dirinya sudah meningkat ke tahap kesal. Mendengar nada bicara yang merendahkan seperti itu Sasori menggelegak sudah amarahnya. Namun dia tak punya pilihan.

Suara di seberang mengucap pamit.

"Baik, sampai nanti, _Kabuto._"

Sasori mengembalikan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Ia menutup matanya, pelan-pelan berusaha dihapus emosi yang mendidih dalam dirinya. Semenit berlalu sebelum ia kembali ke dapur.

"Siapa, Sasori-Nii?"

Sakura bertanya seraya menoleh sedetik, lalu kembali pada wajannya. Sasori beruntung, senyum palsunya tidak kentara terlihat.

"Hanya klien kerja. Soal pembagian tugas."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dicicipinya sekali lagi adonan telur dan sayur di wajannya, dan kali ini wajahnya berbinar. _Pas_ sekali.

"Oh, ya?" Sakura menanggapi, lalu tangannya berhenti mengaduk. "Ah! Berarti kakak sedang sibuk! Kenapa kita malah bepergian?"

Sasori terhenyak. Aaah... dia jadi melupakan pertanyaan Sakura. Sasori keburu berkelit, "Tidak juga. Kami memang membicarakan bisnis, namun bukan berarti aku sedang ada pekerjaan hari ini."

Sakura membulatkan bibirnya tanda paham. Ia kini kembali ke adonan berikutnya, kali ini roti bawang.

"Jadi... Kakak...

...Kita akan pergi ke mana?"

Sasori mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

**-ALP-**_**-**_

"Waaah! Sakuraaa!" Ino menjerit riang. Sasuke mengalungkan tas gitar di bahu kanannya, terpukau pula dengan gaya tak jauh beda dengan Shikamaru.

"_U-Utsukushiku..."_

"_Kirei na..."_

Naruto sadar benar kalau safir bundarnya semakin kentara membulat. Dia tak pernah menyadari kalau taman bunga Sakura di _Jepang_ akan seindah ini. Luar biasa. Ia nyaris tak berkedip. Ratusan kelopak yang yang berseliweran di hadapannya bukan main terlihat _sangat_ ayu.

_Cantik._

Ino menyenggol pinggang sang kakak, "Cantik sekali ya, kak?"

Naruto merasakan tangan mungil Ino kini mulai mengamit lengan kekarnya yang terbungkus jaket.

_Cantik?_

Naruto tak menjawab dengan lisannya, namun wajahnya jelas menunjukkan tanda tanya. Dan Ino menangkapnya.

"Ya, cantik sekali ya?"

Naruto seakan membaca kalimat lama yang terulang,

.  
>.<p>

"_Sakura-Chan, kau cantik sekali!"_

"_Hontou ka? A-Aku tersanjung sekali, Yang Mulia Pangeran!"_

"_Sakura-Chan cantik! Cantik sekali!"_

"_...Cantik...!_

_...Cantik...!_

_...Cantik...!"_

"Kakak?"

Naruto menahan nafas. Dia mendongak secara reflek, dan tak didapati lagi Ino sedang mengamit lengannya. Adik pirangnya tengah berdiri diapit Shikamaru dan Sasuke. 5 Langkah di depannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, _Naruto?_" Shikamaru bertanya,

Ah, ya. Dia baru saja melamun.

"T-Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _Dobe?"_

Kali ini Sasuke yang turut andil. Ok, Mereka mungkin tidak menuding. Namun dengan dua tatapan serius dari dua orang mantan _Jendral _udah teramat cukup untuk membuat mantan _Pangeran _kita _nervous._

"Hei, jangan memanggil kakakku seperti itu, Sasuke-Kun!" Ino mendongak pada Sasuke. Tangannya berkacak di pinggang, "Kakak sedang lelah, di baru saja begadang semalam di kantor makanya seperti ini." Ino melangkah bak kijang, berdiri tepat di depan Naruto sebelum menariknya paksa hingga goyang.

"A-Eh-.. Pelan-pelan saja, Ino..."

Naruto memprotes, namun Ino malah memasang tampang manisnya, menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya hingga membuat Naruto mengelus dada dalam batin.

"Iya...Iya...Aku jalan." Naruto bergumam... Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ino, lalu memasukkannya ke saku celana. "Aku tak apa, Shikamaru, Sasuke. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Sasuke membiarkan tangan Naruto yang mendarat sejenak di bahu kirinya sebelum terlepas, lalu mengangkat bahu. Shikamaru menguap malas.

"_Ck,_ ayo! Kita cari tempat duduk yang bagus!"

"_YO!"_

Tak sampai lima menit sebelum mereka mendapat tempat kosong strategis di bawah pohon. Mereka berempat memulai senang-senang mereka, duduk dengan bertanding catur 3 langkah, mendengarkan musik dari gitar yang dimainkan bergantian, hingga menikmati bekal yang dibawa.

"Eng?"

Shikamaru merasakan ledakan sensasi pada sosis panggang yang baru saja digigitnya. Ino memandang cemas,

"K-Kenapa Shikamaru? A-Apa sosisnya kurang enak?"

Shikamaru mengunyah perlahan daging sapi merah yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya.

"L-...

...-Lezat sekali..."

Sasuke mengunyah lebih cepat. Dia menelan sosis,

"Enak sekali."

Dan wajah Ino berseri-seri luar biasa. Dia berpaling pada Naruto yang memandang dengan sebelah mata tertutup pada sepotong sosis yang tertusuk dengan garpu miliknya.

"Kurang garam, Ino-Chan." Tukasnya pendek, menusukkan garpu sekali pada sosis kedua, "yang ini kurang matang."

Berikutnya, "yang ini agak terlalu pedas."

Lagi, "Menteganya terlalu basah. "

Kemudian," Yang ini kur-"

"-Kalau tidak enak kenapa dihabiskan cepat sekali,_ Kakak?" _Ino men-_deathglare _Naruto. Naruto nyengir kuda.

"Hehehe...bercanda kok. Masakan ini lezat sekali!"

Ino jadi salah tingkah, rona merah praktis sudah timbul di pipinya. Naruto mengangguk meyakinkan, diambilnya mie gulung dari kotak bekal.

"...Amat sangat lezat."

Naruto mengunyah mie gulung, lalu merangkul adiknya. Ino tak melawan, dibiarkan lengan kekar itu melingkari punggungnya hingga bahu sebelah kanan. Membuatnya bersandar pada bahu bidang Naruto. Naruto berusaha menutup matanya, ada kehangatan tersendiri yang dapat dirasakannya jika berduaan dengan Ino.

_Keluarga._

Ya, Ino sudah menjadi gadis 21 tahun yang sempurna. Adiknya kini bukanlah lagi Ino kecil yang hobinya berlarian di korong kerajaan, mencoba-coba lipstik ibunya, memakai bedak terlalu tebal hingga lebih mirip badut daripada dandan. Ino sekarang sudah menjadi gadis muda yang cantik.

_Calon permaisuri kerajaan tetangga._

Naruto dalam benaknya mengulang-ulang kalimat _Ayahnya_.

Heh, dirinya jadi tersenyum sendiri.

Naruto membuka matanya, Ino masih belum mau memisahkan diri daripadanya. Naruto mengedarkan safirnya ke sekeliling. Di sana ada seorang balita yang bermain bola dengan ayah dan ibunya. Di sebuah sudut lain pasangan renta sedang berbincang, berjalan. Nenek dengan tongkat, membungkuk sementara sang Kakek mendampinginya. Di sebuah sudut lagi ada sekelompok remaja sekolah menengah yang baru saja melakukan sebagaimana mereka lakukan juga, bernyanyi. Memakan bekal. _Bergembira._

Melihat raut-raut kebahagiaan yang tergambar tepat di sini, Naruto sungguh merasa bahagia. Hatinya hangat bukan main.

Naruto penasaran kali ini, dia menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, mencoba menggali lebih dalam suasana hangat yang baru saja dirasakan.

_Bau musim semi, cantik sekali._

Dihembuskannya udara.

_Luar biasa cantik._

Naruto mengendurkan rangkulannya pada Ino, membiarkan adiknya menarik diri sebelum membuka mulut.

"_Arigatou..._

...Untuk semuanya, terima kasih..."

Ketiga manusia yang duduk mengitarinya serempak mengerutkan kening,

"_Onii-Chan?"_

Naruto terkekeh, "Aku tak pernah menyangka kita akan mampu tinggal di tempat yang bahkan tidak kita ketahui bernama Tokyo ini selama nyaris setahun. _Tidak._Kalau aku benar menghitungnya, kita sudah berada di bulan kedua belas_ tinggal di bumi_. " Naruto membuka suara. Dia menggigit sosis, wajahnya cerah. Dia berhenti sebentar untuk mengunyah dan memberikan jeda bagi pendengarnya untuk dapat sekedar mencerna kata-katanya.

"...Kita sudah berjanji, pada Baginda Raja, pada _NERV,_ pada kita sendiri untuk dapat kembali. Bagaimanapun kita bayangkan sulitnya untuk mencari celah portal untuk kembali ke dimensi dimana NERV berada, yang pasti kita _sudah _berjanji..."

Naruto menyerahkan gelas kosong ke Ino, membiarkannya mengisi tiga perempatnya dengan _coke._

"... ...Untuk kembali ke Nerv, _jika sudah saatnya nanti."_ Naruto mengangkat gelas _coke_-nya. "Maka dari itu, hari ini. Dimana kita semua sebagai keluarga kerajaan Nerv sedang berkumpul di tempat bernama_ Taman Sakura,_ di waktu _musim semi,_ dengan minuman bernama _Coke Cola..."_

Mereka berempat tertawa lepas, Naruto menahan cekikikiknya. Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Ino turut mengangkat gelas, menyatukannya di udara.

"... Aku harap kita semua mampu berjanji sekali lagi...

...Untuk kembali ke Nerv!"

"_... Kembali ke Nerv!"_ Ketiganya mengikuti,

"... Mengalahkan Orochimaru!" Seru Naruto.

"_... Mengalahkan Orochimaru!"_

"...Merebut kembali Baginda Ratu!"

"_...Merebut kembali Baginda Ratu!"_

"...Kita akan kembali..."

"_...Kita akan kembali..."_

Naruto berhenti sejenak, dia mengambil nafas dalam. Hatinya bergetar, titik air mata haru mencuat tipis dari safirnya.

"...Pada orang-orang yang kita cintai!"

"_...Pada orang-orang yang kita cintai!"_

Yang terakhir ini nyaris mereka mengangkat suara, kelompok yang duduk di samping mereka mulai melilrik-lirik. Naruto memamerkan senyum tipisnya lagi sebelum melanjutkan,

"Atas nama _Yang MuIia Pangeran Nerv,_ Namikaze Naruto, " Dia melirik ke arah adiknya, "_Putri Mahkota,_ Namikaze Ino,_ "_ tanpa merubah senyum pada Sasuke, " _Jendral divisi I,_ Uchiha Sasuke,"

Dan liriknya pada Shikamaru, _"Jendral divisi IV, _Nara Shikamaru..."

"... Kami berjanji!"

"_... Kami BERJANJI!"_

Dan suara gelas yang ditubrukkan di udara menjadi tanda sebuah janji, tawa mereka turut meledak meramaikan. Safir biru naruto turut bersinar optimis, meski tak tahu reka adegan apa yang telah dikonsep dalam teks drama Ketuhanan, Naruto entah kenapa yakin benar kalau tawa mereka kali ini adalah fase terakhir dari perjalanan mereka.

Entah kenapa Naruto _amat_ yakin kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang.

Mereka berempat sungguh tertawa, dalam sekian juta makna tafsir rasio yang hanya mampu dipahami mereka.

Namun tanpa Naruto sadari, di dalam saku jaket yang gelap, empat batu delima yang sedari tadi membisu itu _menyala_, berpendar dalam kelam. Dia _tertawa._

Dan dengan tawa yang bisu itu, kotak itu juga turut _berjanji._

**-ALP-**_**-**_

"Waaah... Indah sekali, Saso-Nii!"

Sasori tersenyum lebar , "Aku harap kalian suka." Gumamnya. Sakura mengangguk mantap, dirapikannya topi berwarna krem yang disangkutkan di topinya.

"_So ne, totemo... utusukushiku da yo ne!" _Sakura melirik pada Shizune yang juga mewakilkan rasa takjub lewat pupil hitamnya, _"So ka ne? Nee-Chan?"_

Sasori menggerakkan jarinya. Memberikan isyarat pada Sakura untuk menyetop perlahan kursi rodanya. Sasori yang selama tadi menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan kursi roda kini melompat sekali ke hadapan Shizune, berlutut sebelum mengamit telapak tangan istri tercintanya.

Sasori menimbang-nimbang apa yangakan dikatakannya, menarik nafas sekali. "Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan Shizune, tapi aku...

...Aku _mencintaimu."_

Sasori mengecup dengan mesra ujung jemari istrinya, lalu menengadah. Ditatapnya pupil gelap itu dengah berjuta rasa. Sakura kian menahan haru tatkala lengan Sasori meraih punggung Shizune yang terbatasi kursi roda, memeluknya lembut. Sasori bisa merasakan halus helai rambut Shizune dengan sekali sentuh,

"A-Aku juga cinta kamu..."

Dan Sasori terkejut. Ditarik sudah badannya yang barusan mendekap Shizune, matanya berputar ke atas, menatap Sakura yang juga terkejut bahagia. Sebelum benar-benar menyadari apa yang terjadi, Sasori merasakan kuku lembut istrinya sudah menyentuh pipinya, menghapus bagian basah di sana.

"_Yokatta.. hontou ni yokatta..."_

Dan Sasori pun tersenyum manis, digantikannya posisi Sakura mendorong kursi roda.

Sasori bersumpah hari ini akan dijadikannya hari yang paling indah seumur hidup.

_Paling_ indah.

Karena Sasori tahu, jika ponselnya berbunyi maka tak akan ada hari esok lagi selain hari ini.

Tak_ AKAN_ ada lagi.

Dia tersenyum simpul, kedua pasang tangannya mulai mendorong kursi roda. Matanya menari di antara angin, lalu berhenti di suatu lokasi.

"Di sana sepertinya bagus untuk sekedar duduk-duduk, ayo kita kesana!"

"Ayo!" Sakura melangkah riang. Sasori dan Shizune mengiringi, kursi roda berhenti beberapa langkah dari pinggir danau, di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bersemi. Keluarga kecil ini lantas menarik penuh senyum mereka.

Dan ponsel di kantong baju Sasori bergetar.

Sasori berjalan mundur, tanpa suara. Lalu diangkatnya telepon selular itu.

"Baik, aku buka sekarang."

Hanya dengan satu kalimat, Sasori menutup kembali ponselnya. Dia celingukan ke sekitar, lantas mendekati sebuah pohon Sakura yang sepi. Lelaki ini merapal mantra dalam rentetan kalimat aneh dalam bisikan yang bahkan nyaris tak terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Sasori usai merapal mantranya.

Lantas seuntai cahaya datang menyergap, mengitari sebuah titik di langit sebagai bentuk simbol tak terlihat. Sasori tahu betul bahwa itu tanda kiamat. Lelaki itu mengintip dari balik pohon kedua sosok gadis yang teramat dicintainya, dia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dari dalam sakunya, melirik kanan kiri memastikan tak ada yang menjadi saksi mata nanti. Ditempelkannya mata pisau itu ke urat yang menegang di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"_Sayonara..."_

Dan saat pisau itu menari, yang ada hanya cipratan darah tipis nan bisu.

**-ALP-**_**-**_

"Kalian _mendengarnya_?"

Shikamaru meneguk gelas _coke-nya._ "_Nande?_"

Sasuke mengerutkan tipis dahinya melihat gelagat Ino yang tiba-tiba terkesan kalut. Selanjutnya, Ino sontak menjatuhkan gelas, mendongak lalu menatap ketakutan iris biru langit kakaknya.

Gelas plastik itu berguling, menumpahkan minuman soda itu _mengalir _begitu saja ke karpet.

Naruto mendelik heran, "Ada apa, Ino-Chan?"

Mendapatkan sufiks kesayangan itu, Ino tanpa sadar menggetarkan suaranya. "K-Kakak... Kakak tidak_ mendengarnya?_ "

Naruto mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Ada apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku _mendengarnya..._

.._..Dia_ ada di sini..."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Shikamaru bergantian, kedua lelaki itu telah berdiri kini itu hanya memandang dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"_Ino_, tenang dan tarik nafas." Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu adiknya, suaranya tercekat tanpa sengaja. "Sekarang, kami_ sama sekali_ tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, tenang dan ceritakan pelan-pelan!"

Badan Ino bergetar hebat. Kedua tangannya terangkat pelan, menuju kedua lengan Naruto yang tengah menggenggam bahunya. Ino sadar benar kalau tangan kakaknya sedemikian lembut, namun yang dirasakan indera perabanya bukan maik bertolak belakang.

Dadanya bergejolak luar biasa, iris biru langit itu semakin memucat.

Naruto mulai cemas, dia mendecih bingung. Satu hal yang dapat dia simpulkan adalah; adiknya sedang _ketakutan._

Mulut Ino terbuka, terengah-engah. Keringatnya merembes.

"... Datang..."

"_Ha?"_ Naruto reflek mendekatkan sebelah kupingnya ke bibir Ino, "Apa tadi?"

"..._Datang..."_

Naruto mendelik lagi.

_Datang?_

_Apa yang terjad-_

Di antara sibuk kerja otak Naruto mencerna kejadian di depannya ini, Ino sudah menjerit, melengking luar biasa,

"_...DIA DATANG, KAKAK!"_

.

.

.

**(TBC)**

**Fuuh, fin**_**ally it's completed. **__Akhirnya update juga chap II ini. Mohon maaf dan maklumnya saja karena saya sedang dikejar banyak ehem-KERJA-ehem sebagaimana di pengantar di atas. Hahaha... Mungkin terdengar beralasan, namun ane harap sekali lagi maklumnya._** (^_^)v**  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>Anyway, ane harapkan kritik, ungkapan, dan saran membangunnya, kawan. Akan ane tunggu.<em>

_._

_._

_**Regards,**_

_Alp Arslan_

**-REVIEW-**


	3. Why The Hell There Are DEMONS Here?

Hohohoho….. Update lagi masbro n mbasis :DD. Untuk ucapan terima kasihnya, langung saja saya ucapkan kepada _**Fergie Shappirerald11**__** , **__**Wi3nter**__** , **__**penggemar gratisan**__** , dan **__**holmes950**__** . **_**(^_^)b**

.

Juga untuk segenap reviewer chapter I, Silent reader yang telah menunggu, yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, meng-alert, bahkan hanya sekedar melihat apa jurulnya (^_^)v...**ARIGATOU!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>WARNING <em>****_:_**_Fantasy, romance, adventure, politic, and many other _:DD_. Rating bisa BERUBAH sewaktu-waktu._

_**Terinspirasi dari **DEVIL MAY CRY 4, Game XBOX tahun 2009 yang saya tamatkan DENGAN WAKTU 22 JAM ****_(^-^)_, diaduk dengan ide gila, disangrai di atas wajan imajinasi di pojokan apartemen lusuh. _(^/^)

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Happy reading!**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

_**AUTHOR:**_

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2012**

* * *

><p><strong><em>SUMMARY:<em>**

Namikaze Naruto, pangeran yang terdampar karena insiden keji yang menghancurkan negaranya. Bersama dua jenderal dan adik perempuannya, Naruto harus bertempur guna merebut kembali kerajaannya,tahta mahkotanya, juga hati gadis impiannya.

**.**

**III**

"**Why The Hell There Are DEMONS Here?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesekon kemudian, sebuah jeritan lain menyusul. Tak kalah nyaring dari teriakan Ino.

Tidak, bahkan _lebih..._

Karena teriakan ini dihiasi dengan muncratnya darah seorang lelaki tua. Naruto terdiam membisu, kaku. Shikamaru dan Sasuke tak kalah goncangnya. Ino usai menjerit, langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto, membiarkan tangan sewarna tan itu terkulai.

Naruto berpaling kembali pada Ino, kerutan di dahinya cukup menjelaskan betapa ia ingin merepresentasi fakta yang tersimpan di raut pucat adiknya lebih jauh.

Naruto menegakkan kakinya, menarik kedua tangan yang baru saja terkulai ke kedua sisi tubuhhnya. Naruto membalikkan badan.

Bercak merah tergambar jelas di retinanya.

Orang tua itu, yang baru saja dilihatnya berjalan mesra dengan si _nenek,_ ambruk.

Kakek tua itu _roboh._

Naruto semakin hebat bulatan matanya. Dia berpaling lagi ke Ino, lalu berbelok lagi. Oh, Tuhan. Kejadian berikutnya benar-benar tereka sebagai gerak lambat.

Nenek tua itu menjerit, melihat sang kakek yang tengah melayang di udara. Dada orang tua itu tertusuk semacam kain hitam yang menjulur ke atas.

Dari _bawah._

Jeritan itu tak berhenti. Dari bawah muncul sesosok makhluk hitam dengan kepala seperti ikan, namun badannya hitam, tersusun seperti kain hitam pekat yang membalut. Makhluk itu keluar perlahan-lahan dari tanah, menampilkan tubuh sempurnanya tatkala melayang, lalu membanting tubuh pak tua tanpa ampun. Meretakkan tulang-tulang rentanya.

Kakek itu tewas.

Naruto merangkai neuronnya lagi, "D-"

Belasan jeritan lain menyusul. Di setiap sudut, teriak, tangis, _darah._

_**ARGHH!**_

_**AKH!**_

_**GRAAH!**_

Naruto menetapkan spekulasinya sebagai teori mutlak,

"DE-"

Darah terciprat, jeritan lagi. Beruntun, nyaring.

"DEM-"

Maki, derap langkah lari, hawa kematian,

"-MON..."

Naruto memutus kalimatnya dengan sebuah nafas pendek, menarik langsung adiknya dari despresi yang menekan diikuti tatapan mengerikan dari Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"_**DEMON ! LARI!"**_

Derap langkah di belakang sepatunya mengindikasikan 3 pasang langkah yang turut mengikuti, Naruto merasa tak perlu lagi untuk menoleh.

Ok, Jujur, demi Tuhan. Dia tidak ketakutan, namun-

"Naruto! Mereka di depan!"

Teriakan Sasuke membuyarkan potong-potongan memori yang bermain di kepala Naruto. Demon-demon itu memblokir jalan masuk.

"Oh, Sialan!_"_ Naruto memaki, larinya melambat.

Mata sewarna langit itu berputar, terbanting ke kiri, lalu kembali ke kanan. Mencari-cari hingga pupilnya menangkap besi pembatas trotoar yang terbuat dari besi. Pangkal barang sebentuk silinder itu berkarat, _keropos._

Dan pembatas trotoar itu menjadi objek final adegan visualnya, _itu dia!_

"Ikuti aku, Sasuke!"

Naruto mendongkrak kecepatan larinya, mengambil arah ke kanan. Dia melompat ke dinding, menekan kaki kirinya untuk memberikan dorongan kedua bagi kaki kanan. Naruto bersalto sekali.

"_HEAH!"_

_**BRAAK!**_

Alas sepatu karetnya mencabut segera besi pembatas dari 4 baut yang sekedar menjaganya terpasang. Besi silinder itu berputar di udara, Sasuke mendongak. Naruto tak menginstruksikan lagi, dahi Sasuke sempat sedetik berkerut, namun tatkala besi itu melintang di garis horison, insting _jendral_nya bermain.

Dan seiring dengan permainan logika mereka berdua, Shikamaru turut memahami. Tangannya menarik lengan mungil sang putri.

"Berhenti, Ino-Sama!"

_"Kyaa!"_

Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya mengejar besi pembatas . Tinggi lompatannya baru mencapai satu setengah kali tubuhnya tatkala Naruto tiba, menerjang dari atas dengan kedua kaki tegak lurus.

Dan besi itu terpental sudah dengan sepasang energi tendangan. Bergetar seperti kipas sebelum menghantam barisan depan demon dengan posisi horisontal.

4 demon di tengah ambruk, Naruto menoleh sekali. Memberikan isyarat langsung dengan tatapan tajam pada Shikamaru dan Ino yang tadi berhenti.

_Mereka hanya rubuh, Naruto! TIDAK MATI!_

Dan mereka berempat berlari lagi, yang terlintas di benak mereka hanya segera naik mobil, dan melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Sialan, Tuhan malah memutar fenomena dunia menyakitkan yang pastinya malah membuat kaki-kaki mereka lemas.

"O-oh...Ini tidak nyata..." Sasuke bergumam tak jelas.

Demon-demon itu berkumpul di pojok-pojok area parkir, membanting mobil-mobil dan kendaraan sebelum melompat-melompat, menghabisi nyawa manusia. Ketegangan memuncak dengan keringat sebutir jagung yang membasahi dahi pemuda pirang.

"Tsk!"

Dan kepalanya menari, ke kanan dan kekiri.

_Dimana bisa sembunyi?_

_Dimana?_

"Naruto! Ada lorong di sana!"

Naruto menangkap arah telunjuk Shikamaru, ada pintu gudang di samping gedung. Tak terlalu besar, namun yang pastinya bersembunyi di dalamnya cukup untuk menyembunyikan hawa kehadiran. Sasuke dan Ino turut mengangguk setuju.

Naruto yang masuk paling belakang menutup rapat pintu seng. Tangannya menjelajah sisi kiri pintu, mengharap ada sesuatu yang paling tidak bisa mengunci mereka dari demon-demon sialan itu. Tak ketemu. Naruto berjongkok, meraba-raba lantai ubin yang terkotori debu.

Dan mereka sungguh beruntung, kulit Naruto menangkap sesuatu berukir dari logam. Naruto mengangkatnya, mengunci langsung engsel pintu dengan tegang .

Bunyi_ ceklek_ spontan diikuti dengan desahan lega sebelum Naruto membanting dirinya bersandar ke pintu, lalu meluruh turun. Hatinya belum sepenuhnya tenang, dia berdiri lantas mengintip lewat jendela pintu sejajar dengan kepalanya.

Dan sebelum lima detik berlalu, Naruto memalingkan kembali pandangannya. Dia tersengal-sengal.

Dari nafasnya yang semakin memburu dan matanya yang baru saja tertutup, ketiga rekannya memastikan di balik jendela yang mengintip itu, Naruto baru saja menyaksikan puluhan pembantaian yang keji.

4 manusia itu bergejolak sudah darahnya, Sasuke menemukan tong bekas minyak berwarna merah yang terlentang, dia duduk lalu menelan ludah.

"Oh, _brengsek_." Dia mulai berbicara. "Aku tahu kalau kalian benci dengan apa yang akan ingin kuucapkan ini." Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Tapi Demi Tuhan, aku tak percaya kalau itu demon. Jikalaupun itu demon, aku masih berpikir dua kali untuk memastikan alasan kenapa mereka di sini!"

"Aku juga." Timpal Shikamaru, nafasnya tersengal sembari memperlihatkan kegiatan tangannya yang berusaha menghapus peluh dari dahinya. "Kejadian ini _sulit _untuk bisa dijelaskan."

Naruto berpindah sudut bola matanya. Dari Sasuke ke Shikamaru, lalu akhirnya turun ke adiknya. Oh, _Kami._ Dia nyaris melupakan Ino. Adik perempuan yang hanya selisih dua tahun darinya itu berjongkok sambil menggigil, kelopaknya sudah basah di pinggir. Naruto mendekap langsung adik semata wayangnya, membenamkan kepala gadis berambut pirang itu ke dadanya.

Dan sesuai dugaan pangeran pirang, tuan putri itu lantas menangis terisak-isak namun lirih. Pemuda safir menaln ludahnya sendiri.

Demi Tuhan, dia pun merasa galau dan tegang bukan main. Shikamaru yang baru mengeluarkan _zippo_ menghapus keringatnya yang sebiji jagung menggaris dari rambut hitamnya.

" _Damn it!" _ Sasuke mengumpat . "Kalian lihat itu? HA? mereka itu DEMON!_ Yang Mulia Pangeran, Demi Tuhan!_ Itu _DEMON!_ Dengar? Ini BUMI! Ini TOKYO dan di Tokyo tidak ada yang namanya Demon!" Mata hitamnya seakan terbakar.

"Berhentilah menggerutu, Sasuke." Shikamaru menyela, dimasukkannya _zippo_ ke saku kemeja."Mengumpat tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Ho? _The Fuck?_" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya, lalu berdiri seraya menuding. "Kau mestinya pakai IQ 300 mu itu untuk lebih jauh menganalilsa apa yang terjadi di sini, _Tukang Hitung."_

Shikamaru mengepalkan tangannya,"Jaga kata-katamu, _Jadah!_ Kau harus tahu bagaimana-"

"Diam dan tenang, _Uchiha, Nara."_

Naruto berdehem, lantas diam. Kedua pemuda berambut hitam yang nyaris baku hantam di depannya ini lantas berhenti . Shikamaru jamin tak bakal merasa puas dengan kalimatnya yang terpotong di tengah, namun nyatanya, Naruto menyadari sepasang mata di depannya ini jelas mengharap jawaban. Meskipun sudah setahun ini mereka tinggal bersama dan sufiks penghormatan seakan lenyap di antara mereka, Naruto tetaplah _Naruto._

Dia tetaplah ksatria NERV, dia tetaplah keturunan Namikaze, Yang Mulia Pangeran yang ditunggu menjadi calon Baginda Raja selanjutnya. Shikamaru dan Sasuke tahu itu, tak ada keraguan sama sekali.

Kata-kata Naruto adalah perintah, dan kalimatnya merupakan titah.

" Terkadang kenyataan yang berlangsung di depan mata kita terlalu pahit hingga kita menyangkal sempurna realita itu ." Naruto mengatur benar kalimatnya agar tetap lugas dan mudah dipahami. "Jikalau pernyataan itu membutuhkan komentar, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan pada kalian, _Jendral Uchiha, Nara Shikamaru."_

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Naruto?" Sasuke mengejar, "Mereka itu _benar-benar demon dan-"_

"kalau _iya_ lantas kenapa?"

Sasuke bungkam.

"...Ya...Aku..."

Safir itu menembus aura angkuh obsidian, mata Sasuke berputar, mencari jawaban yang seakan hilang dari kepalanya,

"... bahkan sudah melupakan cara untuk menggunakan feuzar."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya,"_Feuzar_ bukan segalanya,_ Teme._ Kau jangan berpura-pura bodoh, kau _pasti _paham akan apa yang kumaksud."

Naruto menghela nafas, dari balik pintu dia bisa mendengar samar-samar teriakan-teriakan kematian lagi. Oh, sekali lagi Demi Tuhan. Kalutnya memang berlipat-lipat saat ini, namun membayangkan pembunuhan brutal yang tengah terjadi sudah lebih membuat hatinya pedih bukan main.

"Intinya entah apapun yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini, dari mana demon-demon itu datang, siapapun yang bekerja di balik semua fenomena ini adalah problematika nomor kesekian, hipotesa yang aku dapat adalah kita bisa menggunakan mereka untuk kembali ke NERV. Mereka pasti datang ke sini menggunakan portal dan kita harus mencari tahu di mana portal itu untuk dapat kita gunakan." Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang terengah, "dan setelah itu baru kita bisa memikirkan awal mula yang aku katakan tadi."

"Jangan bilang kalau kita akan melawan_ mereka_ yang seperti Orochimaru lagi."

"Kita tak ada pilihan, Shikamaru. Apapun resikonya harus kita tempuh. " Naruto menegaskan kata-katanya, "_Harus."_

Sasuke dan Shikamaru terdiam, merenungkan titah Sang Pangeran Pirang. Naruto berpaling dari kedua wajah itu tatkala merasakan adanya gerakan di dadanya, Ino mengangkat kepalanya.

"_Daijoka,_ Ino?"

Ino sesenggukan, menahan sakit di tenggorokan sebelum mengangguk. Senyum Naruto terangkat, dihapusnya sisa air mata yang sempat mengering di belah pipi adiknya yang seputih salju. Naruto melepas rangkulan adiknya.

Dan tepat saat itu sebuah suara jeritan menyentak indera pendengarannya. Naruto berdiri, mengintip dari balik jendela pintu.

Seorang anak kecil tengah menangis di pintu gang, di dalam pelukan seseorang ibu yang memakai tudung, mereka terduduk pasrah. Jelas, lelah dan takut memakan habis stamina dua manusia itu. Naruto menahan nafas saat seekor demon mendekat, mengangkat tangan kanannya yang berbentuk golok pada mereka.

Dan tiba di saat genting itu, seekor anjing berbulu putih menyerang. Melompat ke arah kepala si demon hingga berjalan mundur. Naruto memperhatikan jelas adegan itu dengan darah mendidih. Anjing kecil itu menggigigiti kepala si demon, darah hitam mengucur, terbang menjadi gas.

Dan sebelah tangan demon itu meraih tubuh anjing kecil itu, melemparkannya tanpa ampun ke dinding. Salakan menyusul setelah benturan keras terdengar, namun kian melemah.

Dan dua detik berikutnya, gonggongan kecil itu benar-benar lenyap dari indera pendengarannya.

_Lenyap._

Naruto menutup jendela pintu, dia menunduk penuh rasa penyesalan. Dibelokkannya arah pandangnya ke kanan, dan gerakan kepalanya berhenti.

Sebuah tongkat baseball yang berdiri di dinding gudang membuatnya menyeringai.

"_Sasuke,"_

Nada serius itu menampar sang mantan jenderal, "i-iya?"

"Aku titip adikku, jaga dia."

Naruto mengambil tongkat baseball itu, lantas meraih kunci yang masih menggantung di gembok dan memutarnya hingga terbuka. Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya.

"Y-Yang Mulia, anda mau keman-? "

"-Aku hanya ingin mencoba menjadi _anjing._ "

Mata hazel itu memancarkan tanda tanya. Naruto berpaling seraya tertawa garing, "Kau juga, awasi dari sini sampai aku perintahkan sesuatu, Shikamaru."

Anggukan Shikamaru menandai pintu gudang yang terbuka, memancing belokan kepala demon barusan. Naruto sadar kalau seringainya semakin lebar.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Ino melihat kakaknya sudah berlari. Melompati kedua manusia itu masih merunduk pasrah, lalu menghantam dengan keras bagian atas si demon.

Sepasang teriakan membulatkan mata biru langit Ino, yang pertama meledak dari bibir sang kakak. Yang kedua, muncul dari demon. Naruto mengibaskan tongkat pemukul baseball itu, mencipratkan darah hitam yang turut berubah menjadi gas.

Dan memorinya berputar. Dia terkekeh tipis, saat menyetarakan jarak antar dirinya dan kedua manusia yang tak bersalah itu.

"Anda berdua tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto menunduk, memegang pelan bahu sang Ibu yang nyaris melonjak kaget sebelum mengangkat kepalanya.

"A-ah... S-Saya ma..sih...H-Hidup?"

Kalimat itu jelas terbata-bata, Naruto memaksakan senyum terlembutnya. Dia mengangguk,

"Setelah ini larilah sebisa mungkin, ya Bu?_"_

"Eh, b-Baik. Tapi anda sendiri bagaiman-"

"-Aku tidak akan bertindak gila, masih ada beberapa temanku di sini dan harus kujemput."

Ibu itu mengikuti arah mata Naruto, dan tatkala melihat gudang di akhir gang Ibu itu sontak mengangguk mengerti.

"_O-Okaa-San?"_

Bocah kecil itu merengek, suaranya bergetar hebat. Naruto menahan pedih yang semakin menyayat dengan senyuman manis, menenenangkan hati anak ibu itu sebelum berlalu dari hadapannya.

Naruto berdiri tegap, memastikan dua sosok yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan.

Dan tak sampai dua hitungan, genggaman tangan Naruto mendahsyat. Diangkatnya badan tongkat baseball itu, menepuk-nepukkannya ke telapak kiri. _Kh, Seringai pangeran itu semakin lebar._

Darah kehitaman terpercik di telapak tangan yang lebar itu, Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Lalu berlari.

"_**Let's rock!"**_

Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan stamina yang sudah digunakannya untuk menggenggam, Naruto berlari di antara kerumunan demon, menyelip di antaranya sebelum mengayunkannya ke sebuah bagian kepala.

_"SATU!"_

Naruto menggeser langkah, lalu menghantamkan tongkat baseball itu ke sepasang demon yang lengah.

"_TIGA!"_

Beruntun empat,

"_TUJUH!_

Satu patah di tengkorak, satu putus bagian tangan, dua rubuh dengan kepala lepas.

"_SEBELAS!"_

Naruto sibuk menghitung, kepala ke 15 berguling dan lenyap menjadi debu tatkala dia melambaikan tangan kirinya dengan tegang. Shikamaru melihatnya,

"_LARI!"_

Ketiga rekannya berlari secepat kijang, keluar dari gudang. Sasuke berhenti sedetik guna meraih pipa paralon selingkar ibu jarinya yang tergeletak sembarangan dekat tong sampah, lalu kembali berlari.

Naruto merogoh kunci, melemparkannya pada Shikamaru"Kalian masuk mobil, akan kutahan mereka sebisaku!"

Shikamaru menangkapnya, "_W-Wakkata!"_

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, bersiap untuk menghantam tengkorak makhluk-makhluk aneh itu lagi,

Namun Sasuke yang –entah sejak kapan- tengah berpesta dengan paralon bekas membuatnya mengangkat alis.

"Ck! Sasuke BODOH! Masuk ke dalam mobil!"

"_I know that exactly, Your Hollines."_ Sasuke menjawab. Bahasa inggrisnya tak kacau meski tangannya sibuk menggempur seekor demon yang tengah menunduk hingga paralonnya terpantul. _"But i guess you will pass some trouble without me!"_

"Tsk! Kau Breng-!"

**_SREETT!_**

Naruto baru akan mengumpat lagi saat sebuah desingan tajam melintas di bahunya. Sebuah pisau besar nyaris menggores kulitnya dan otomatis, kelengahan dirinya itu membuat giginya bergemeletuk.

Dan amarahnya dilanjutkan dengan ayunan luar biasa cepat ke samping, meretakkan wajah menjijikkan itu sebelum menghabiskannya menjadi debu. Naruto menarik tangannya, mendapati sekian senti sayatan yang memisahkan sekian senti serat kain jaketnya dengan pandangan murka.

"Tuh, kan. Apa kubilang."

Naruto menggosok-gosokkan bagian luar telapaknya ke atas jaket. Dia menimbang-nimbang tongkat bertuliskan H.S. O itu sebelum membulatkan matanya

"Yah, kurasa kali ini kau kuampuni, _ Jendral."_

**(TBC) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>YEAH! And finally The BATTLE BEGUN! <strong>_Hahaha... Ane sendiri geregetan bagaimana harus menggambarkannya. Chapter-chapter depan akan lebih ke battle, otomatis. Kalau seandainya nanti serasa membosankan, silahkan disampaikan. Akan ane reka agar tidak terlalu nyebelin. Khikhikhi...

.

**_Yoh, _**dan kalau sekedar ingin mengevaluasi, ane ingin tahu apakah dari ketiga chapter ini serasa terlalu pendek, atau bahkan sudah pas. Mungkin di antara kalian ada yang menyadari, bahwa ane terbiasa condong untuk menulis ke LONG-SHOOT. Jarang sekali ane punya konsep untuk menyelesaikan cerita dalam karakter pendek. Sekarang sebagai pembelajaran pula, ane mencoba untuk menaruh cerita dalam sebuah kerangka, agar tidak terlalu berat untuk dibaca.

.  
><em><strong>So, <strong>_segala macam masukan, ide, kritik membangun, hingga ucapan sekedar lewat pun akan akan ane hargai setinggi-tingginya. Saling mendukung itu penting untuk kita karena kita sama-sama belajar, teman :DD

.  
><em><strong> I always waiting.<strong>_

_**Regards,**_

_**Alp Arslan **_


	4. REBUILD

_**Thank buat Gui Gui M.T, Bluremi, dan Naruto Lover, ** seluruh reviewer chap I, II dan III, serta seluruh silent reader dan yang sudah meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk mampir ke sini _(^_^)_, hontou ni arigatou!_  
><em>.<em>

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>WARNING <em>****_:_**_Fantasy, romance, adventure, politic, and many other _:DD_. Rating bisa BERUBAH sewaktu-waktu._

_**Terinspirasi dari **DEVIL MAY CRY 4, Game XBOX tahun 2009 yang saya tamatkan DENGAN WAKTU 22 JAM ****_(^-^)_, dan dengan seminggu penuh kekangan UTS yang senantiasa menggila._

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Happy reading!**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

_**AUTHOR:**_

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2012**

* * *

><p><strong><em>SUMMARY:<em>**

Namikaze Naruto, pangeran yang terdampar karena insiden keji yang menghancurkan negaranya. Bersama dua jenderal dan adik perempuannya, Naruto harus bertempur guna merebut kembali kerajaannya,tahta mahkotanya, juga hati gadis impiannya.

**.**

**IV**

"**Rebuild?"**

**.**

**.**

**-ALP-**

"Dimana mobil kita?"

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, di antara sekian puluh mobil yang membisu di arel parkir seluas 10 hektar ini termasuk _merepotkan_ .

"Sialan! Parkirannya luas sekali, sih?"

Pemuda berambut kuncir itu tak ragu akan kemampuan penglihatannya, dia mengecek satu persatu, perlahan, tegang, dan-BINGO!

Shikamaru menekan tombol di kunci mobil, dalam ikatan memorinya, akan terdengar suara _beep _yang menjadi tanda izin bagi mereka untuk dapat menutup pintu.

Sekali tekan, tak ada bunyi.

Dua kali tekan, tak ada bunyi.

_**KRAK!**_

Sesuatu berkilau mendarat, berkilau. Ino nyaris melompat karena kaget, Shikamaru juga kaku sedetik saat sebilah pedang menancap di atap mobil, tak sampai setengah meter di depan hidung mereka berdua. Mata hitamnya tak sengaja berpaling ke kiri.

Oh, sial. Tiga ekor demon datang berjalan dengan berkedut-kedut.

Shikamaru gelisah bukan main, tangannya mulai frustasi dengen _remote_ kunci mobil yang belum juga mau diajak kompromi.

Tiga kali tekan, belum juga berbuyi.

Empat kali tekan, tak ada bunyi.

_Lima _kali tekan, "Ayo cepat Shika, kalau tid-"

_**BRAAAK!**_

Shikamaru menarik tendangannya, menghentikan interupsi Ino yang kini tengah menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Tangannya terulur ke gagang pintu pengemudi, dan dengan secercah tekanan di lengan, pintu itu terbuka.

Pemuda kuncir itu mengangkat bahunya, "Silahkan naik, Tuan putri."

Dan Ino melengos, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "mestinya kau tahu Kakakku masih mencicil mobil ini untuk 2 tahun ke depan, _Tuan Pemalas."_

"Itu bukan masalah." Shikamaru membuka pintu samping kemudi dari dalam, mempersilahkan Ino masuk ke dalam. "Kita bahkan akan segera ganti mobil setelah satu minggu."

Ino memutar matanya,

"Aku jamin kau akan dimarahi kakakku nanti, _Shikamaru."_ Si pemuda tak menggubris banyak, dia memutar kunci dan memutar persneling.

"Siap?"

Ino yang baru mendudukkan dirinya di kursi berusaha mengangguk mantap meskpun dadanya menyesak. Otaknya masih kacau dengan sedemikian kejadian beruntun yang bahkan tak pernah ia bayangkan untuk sekedar mengalaminya _lagi._

_Demon, demon, DEMON._

Kata-kata itu berputar-putar di otaknya, membuat gadis muda ini semakin menggigil. Ino bisa mendengar sendiri gertakan jantungnya yang seakan marah luar biasa. Cepat. Dan itu luar biasa membuat Ino sedemikian takut.

Dirinya _trauma._

_Tidak-tidak,kau tidak boleh takut Ino._

Sang Putri menelan ludahnya sekali, berusaha mengatur nafas yang serasa kacau. Disentuhkan ujung jemari lentiknya ke bandul kalung.

_Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja._

_Benarkan, __**SUIHIME?**_

Shikamaru menyadari kalau adik pangerannya ini tak menggubris sama sekali pertanyaannya, dia pun lantas tak acuh.

Dengan sekian kilo ketegangan, Shikamaru berusaha melepas kopling selembut dia bisa. Berpindah ke gigi satu, dan mobil melaju meninggalkan areal parkir.

**-ALP-**

Naruto menarik kembali tangannya lagi, entah demon yang keberapa kali ini sudah rubuh. Tangannya tak bergetar lagi sebagaimana kejadian di gudang tadi, semakin lama Naruto juga semakin sadar betapa tekanan yan beredar di sela-sela genggaman jarinya semakin kuat.

Telapak tangan kekar itu semakin lentur menggoyangkan tongkat baseball, mematahkan tulang belulang demon-demon sebelum mencipratkan darah hitam busuk dan aroma terbakar di atmosfer. Mata biru yang lembut itu semakin garang, dan gerakan otot yang terbalut di dalam jaket hitam itu kentara bukanlah lagi gerakan seorang pegawai swasta Dinas Perhubungan.

Tangan itu menari lagi, membelai tulang leher seekor demon dengan bunyi dentuman, menjatuhkannya ke permukaan tanah.

Sasuke, dia sibuk menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Pemuda raven ini memang serius soal membantu tadi. Namun melihat hawa pembunuh yang sedemikian santer berkibar secara gaib dari tubuh pangeran mudanya, sungguh tak pernah dia bayangkan.

Obsidian itu berusaha mengintip kilatan di balik safir, _tak bisa._ Nyala safir itu terlalu garang.

Dan itu membuat Sasuke lebih memilih berkonsentrasi pada paralonnya, mengayunkannya ke sekitar. Sasuke hanya bisa memutuskan untuk saat ini untuk sekedar memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Naruto setelah pulang nanti ini soal apa yang _dirasakannya._

Sedangkan Naruto,

di antara hentakan kakinya yang mendepak-depak tanah aspal pun sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Di antara hawa pembunuh dan amis busuk darah kental kehitaman, di tengah-tengah jatuhnya sekian ratus helai bunga sakura yang baru saja tumbuh bermekaran, di dalam puing-puing relung jiwanya yang nyaris kesepian, ada sebuah titik yang baru saja bergenerasi. Membelah diri hingga menjadi sebuah titik kekuatan.

Pemuda Namikaze ini menyadarinya, _sesuatu _ bergejolak tanpa ampun di jiwanya. Berteriak, memanggil, meminta sebuah makna.

"_**Naruto-Dono!"**_

Suara itu...

"_**Naruto-Dono...!"**_

Suara ini...

"_**Fuerza-ZEN-!"**_

.  
>.<p>

_**TIN TIN!**_

Naruto berpaling dengan tatapan buyar, gerakan tangannya berhenti di pangkal lengan seekor demon yang ambruk begitu saja. Dari jarak seratus meter mobil sport itu, kecepatan penuh, deru mesin dan...

...Sebuah pisau selebar satu setengah meter. di atapnya.

Naruto mengelus dadanya sejenak,

"Oh, Tuhan... mobil _cicilanku!"_ Naruto menggetok seekor demon lagi, dan gerutunya hanya berlaku kurang dari sedetik.

"Mundur, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengiyakan perintah itu. Shikamaru membanting stir bersamaan dengan injakan di kopling, menyeret bagian belakang mobil itu bergeser ke depan hingga nyaris 90 derajat di sebelah kiri.

_**CKIIITTTTT!**_

.

_**BLETAK!**_

.

_"AW!"_

Shikamaru mengelus kepalanya seraya menatap hak sepatu setebal 6 senti itu takut-takut, "Kau ini sudah ujian SIM _negara _belum, sih? Kau membuatku takut, _tuan pemalas!"_

"_S-Sumimasen..."_

Ino memasang kembali sepatunya, tanpa perduli dengan Shikamaru yang masih sibuk mengaduh.

Sasuke berjalan teratur, mundur hingga tangannya berhasil membuka pintu belakang. Naruto masih berjarak sekian meter dengan demon terakhir, berniat berlari menuju mobil

"_KYAAAAA!"_

Naruto lantas berpaling. Jeritan dari arah buta bak menghentikan langkahnya, dia celingukan. _Bodoh_. Dia tahu bahkan setiap langkah kakinya mestinya tak disia-siakan.

Namun untuk sekian kejadian hari ini di mana hanya dari inspirasi seekor anjing, dia mampu bertarung sekuat ini. _Hanya_ bermodalkan tongkat baseball.

Satu sisi lagi, Naruto percaya akan adanya Tuhan Yang Maha Mengatur segenap kejadian, dan dengan keimanannya itu Naruto merasakan ada sebuah _keterpanggilan._

Masih membicarakan keterpanggilan, langkahnya kali ini lebar luar biasa.

Kali ini seorang manusia lagi, Naruto yakin benar dia perempuan. Tengah terduduk pasrah di bawah tiang litrik yang tak lagi berfungsi karena kabel-kabelnya yang putus, kedua kakinya kaku.

Dan tiga ekor demon sedang berjalan santai ke arahnya. Otot tubuh makhluk brengsek itu berkedut-kedut, berjalan pincang, mengangkat belah pisau besar di sebelah tangannya. Naruto mengayunkan tongkat baseballnya kuat-kuat,

_**JADAH! BRENGSEK! SIALAN!**_

"Kakak, ayo cep-

_KAKAK!"_

Naruto tak menggubris panggilan Ino yang lebih mirip teriakan orang marah daripada khawatir. Pemuda itu berlari secepat mungkin ke arah objek, iris safirnya menangkap rupa gadis itu. _Demi Tuhan,_ dia hanya tak ingin melihat satu kematian lagi.

Keterpanggilan, kematian.

Sebelah tangan pisau terangkat ke udara, tinggal hitungan senti.

_Tak sempat._

Tengkuk Naruto serasa dingin bukan main. Dia berteriak,

"_HENTIKAN!"_

Tongkat baseball itu terlempar pada seekor demon yang siap membunuh, memperdengarkan darinya suara benturan.

_**BLETAKK!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Namun ketiga demon itu tak menggubris si pelempar sama sekali, Naruto tak lagi mampu berteriak.

_**CRASSH!**_

.

.

.

Shikamaru yang masih memegang kemudi lantas kaku seketika, iris hitam kelam Sasuke membulat hebat. Ino menutup mulutnya, gadis itu membatu dengan aliran air mata yang meluncur begitu saja. Gadis itu luruh, lemas di kursi penumpang. Sasuke membanting lirik matanya ke Ino, lalu kembali ke Naruto. Tak tinggal diam, dia membuka dengan kasar pintu penumpang setelah kembali meraih paralonnya, lalu berlari.

"Tinggalkan kami dan bawa Ino ke tempat yang aman, Shikamaru!"

Suara jendral itu luar biasa memancarkan bingkai putus asa. Sasuke dengan emosi membuncah-buncah mengejar ketiga demon yang baru saja memulai pesta _pembantaiannya._

"_**NARUTO!"**_

Shikamaru terdiam di kursi kemudi. Dia menoleh sekali ke arah Ino yang semakin sesenggukan,

"_SIAL!"_

Ditinjunya dasbor. Suara _TIN _ tipis menyalak. Shikamaru menahan gerah di dadanya sambil memutar stir, berniat berbalik arah.

Matanya beralih ke jendela depan, sekian ratus pasang langkah telah menunggu.

_Oh, Tuhan... Jangan..._

_Aku mohon jangan..._

Shikamaru menelan ludah.

_Seratus_ demon, berjalan berkedut-kedut, memblokir jalan keluar.

**-ALP-**

Gadis yang barusan terduduk takut itu kini membatu. Dicoba digerakkan hidungnya.

Tatkala menelan ludah, perempuan ini sadar kalau dirinya masih bisa menghirup oksigen di atmosfer.

Dia masih bisa bernafas.

Bukankah mestinya dia_ sudah_ mati?

Gadis itu mencoba menggerakkan hidungnya lagi.

Sungguhan, dia _masih _bisa bernafas.

_Kenapa?_

_**TES!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suara tetesan.

_Kenapa?_

Tidak, bukan _suara._

Namun setetes bahan cair mendarat tepat di atas hidung sang gadis. Ok, fenomena brutal barusan tanpa sengaja membuat topinya terlepas dari kepalanya, memperlihatkan rambut sewarna merah jambu di sana.

_**TES!**_

.

.

.

Tetesan lagi, kali ini menyadarkan gadis itu dari ketidaktahuannya.

Tanpa sadar iris hijau lembut milik gadis itu berubah pucat. Orang yang baru saja berlari guna menyelamatkannya, kini tengah berdiri. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di tiang listrik. Urat-urat nyaris menegang di belahan otot lengan kekar itu.

_Kenapa?_

Iris hijau memucat itu kini membulat, tegang luar biasa dahsyat. Terpantul dari tiga buah logam yang mengucurkan darah.

Logam, bening.

Menusuk tepat dada dan perut pemuda itu hingga berlumuran _darah._

_**TES!**_

Tetesan lagi, perempuan itu kini benar-benar mampu memastikan cairan macam apa yang telah membasahi bagian atas hidungnya.

"A-Aaah...A-Aaah..."

Bibir yang menguar darinya aroma ceri itu bergetar, tak kuasa mengeluarkan kalimat yang ingin dijadikan pelampiasan terima kasih ataupun rasa simpati penyesalan. Sebaliknya, pemuda pirang yang tengah berupaya berdiri bersandar dengan tangannya ini mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum.

Aliran berwarna merah pekat itu mengairi kedua sisi bibirnya.

Naruto benar-benar _tersenyum_,

"K...au... B-baik saja...

...Nona?"

**-ALP-**

"K...au... B-baik saja...

...Nona?_**"**_

Perempuan muda itu bahkan tak sempat memikirkan untuk membuka mulutnya, niscaya mustahil untuk bisa menjawab.

Tak sampai dalam hitungan detik, beberapa kalimat penting tiba-tiba berputar di dalam kepala sang gadis.

_S__**-**__Siapa...?_

_Siapa...?_

_SIAPA DIA...?_

"_O-OHOK!"_

Sang gadis terkesiap, pemuda penyelamatnya baru saja muntah darah. Naruto menahan tumpahan dari bibirnya dengan memaksakan dirinya untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, berupaya menutup mulut. Namun tak ayal, luapan darah merembes dari sisi-sisi bibirnya.

"_OHOK!"_

Terbatuk lagi, kali ini segumpal darah sukses terciprat. Mengguyur pakaian bagian atas Sakura. Kemeja putih bergaris itu lantas berpola merah.

"M-Maafkan aku... Su...dah mengo-to...ri... B-Bajumu..."

_Apa ini?_

Naruto merasakan rupa jelita di depannya ini bergoyang, pupil birunya memantulkan gambar sosok yang kabur.

"Se...kali la-gi...Ma...af.. _OHOK!"_

Naruto merasa mengantuk.

_Si-al..._

_Sial..._

_Sial..._

"Tu-Tuan...?"

Sakura menyadari bahwa kejadian di depannya adalah mimpinya yang PALING buruk.

_Paling _buruk.

Dua demon di sebelah kanan dan kiri lantas mencabut tangannya dari Naruto. Membiarkan banjir darah lantas mengairi trotoar. Aliran darah kental mencapai ujung rok si gadis, lalu kian ternajisi dengan darah.

"_Lari..."_

Si gadis terkesiap, tatkala indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara . Parahnya, terlambat sadar bahwa yang mengatakannya adalah pemuda penyelamatnya. Naruto sudah melayang ke atas.

Mudah saja, Demon yang belum mencabut pedangnya itu mengangkat tangannya ke atas, lalu melempar Naruto yang bermandikan darah ke udara. Dibiarkan tangannya dengan posisi demikian, mestinya...

Manusia manapun yang menjadi saksi akan dapat dengan mudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi.

Naruto merasakan pandangannya memudar, telinganya tuli dan seluruh panca inderanya seakan lenyap. Dia bahkan tak bisa lagi menggerakkan jarinya. Yang ia mampu rasakan lewat kulitnya hanyalah desir angin yang menjadi bukti bahwa dia tengah melayang. Naruto tak tahu dia harus tersenyum atau mungkin murka. Namun...

Secarik senyum menjadi jawaban. Naruto melayang jatuh, dalam alam bawah sadarnya hanya mengakui tak mengenal gadis yang baru ia selamatkan. Hanya sebuah firasat, ikatan, dan _memori _menjadi motif kronologi kejadian berdarah barusan.

.  
>.<p>

"_...Sakura-Chan, LARI!"_

"_...Naruto-Sam-!"_

"_Aku BILANG Lari!"_

"_LARI!"_

_._

_._

"_LARI...!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_LARI...!"_

_._

_._

"_NARUTO!"_

"_SAKURA-CHAN!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_LARI!"_

"_NARUTO!"_

_._

_._

_.Aku akan melindungimu..._

_Selamanya..._

_**Akan kugadaikan APAPUN untuk MELINDUNGIMU!**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

"_**GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_

Teriakan tanpa ampun terdengar, serak dan menyeramkan. Demon yang tengah berpose dengan tangan di atas barusan mendongak, mendapati cahaya sedemikian terang menyilaukan tepat saat sebuah pedang dengan getaran cahaya pekat berwarna oranye membara membelah kepalanya.

_**CRAAAASSSHH!**_

Sekian titik darah kehitaman terciprat, lalu lenyap di antara debu hitam yang bercampur dengan oksigen. Sosok di antara cahaya kental itu mengayunkan kembali pedangnya tanpa mampu terlihat ke kanan dan kiri. Membantai dua demon yang tersisa.

Sasuke yang terlambat melangkah lantas berhenti. Iris sewarna obsidian miliknya membelalak dahsyat. Kedua kakinya bergetar,

Tanpa bertanya pun, Sasuke sudah cukup pandai untuk mengetahui _benda_ apa itu

"Y-Yang...Mulia...?"

Cahaya terang itu meredup perlahan-lahan, menampilkan sosok Naruto sebagaimana biasa. Jaketnya tetap utuh meski dengan tiga lubang di bagian dada. Pedang bermata dua di tangannya kentara menyinarkan aura energi bersinar luar biasa, pertama kasar tak berbentuk. Selanjutnya garang dengan lejitan tenaga dalam yang menyesakkan dada Sasuke. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya sendiri kedepan muka.

Menyadari adanya cincin yang tersemat disana, Naruto reflek memeriksa kantong dalam jaketnya. Kotak kayu itu masih ada, lengkap dengan keempat batu delima di sisi-sisinya.

Namun ketika Naruto membukanya, tak ada lagi yang _mengisinya._

Naruto menahan kekeh. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati sekian ekor demon mulai berdatangan lagi. Dia menoleh sekali ke arah Sasuke, lantas pada sang gadis merah jambu.

_**DEEEGHH!**_

Pandangan penuh aura itu menekan pernafasan Sasuke. Dia menelan ludah menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi.

"_Sasuke."_

Sasuke merasa bak akan jantungan lagi. Naruto memanggilnya dengan nada dingin luar biasa, Dipasang kembali muka tenangnya,

"I-Iya, N-Naruto-Sama?"

Naruto belum berpaling dari perempuan muda yang masih terduduk. Rok putihnya berbercak merah karena darah. Gadis itu terduduk dengan pandangan penuh rasa takut.

"Jaga _Sakura-Chan_ baik-baik. Aku punya sedikit urusan."

Sasuke baru akan membuka mulutnya, berniat menjawab saat sosok berwibawa itu sudah lenyap, melejit secepat cahaya bermodalkan sebelah sepatu yang menapak tanah dengan dentuman. Mendatangkan sebuah tebasan mematikan.

"_HEEAAAA!"_

Delapan ekor demon lumpuh berhamburan, lenyap menjadi serpihan hitam seiring dengan darah warna gelap yang terpencar.

Naruto menebas pedangnya lagi. kali ini dengan mengorbankan 2 kepala Demon. Mata Naruto berinvasi, berputar tatkala tangan kanannya menekuk ke belakang punggung. Hikaze melingkari bawah bahunya hingga mata pedang itu nyaris bertemu dengan tengkuknya, sementara pangkal pedangnya masih tergenggam di telapak Naruto.

Dan tenaga dalam pun kian memadat_,_

_.  
>.<em>

_._

_...Melindungimu..._

_...Aku akan melindungimu..._

_...Selamanya..._

_**AKU AKAN MELINDUNGIMU!**  
><em>

_**"First Strike-LIGHTNING C**__**URSE!"**_

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>O, CRAP! <em>**_Saya tidak berharap sama sekali untuk terlambat, sebagaimana sudah tertulis di atas, ane sedang menempuh hari-hari UTS semester gasal. mohon maklumnya, teman._

_**So, **Apakah jalan ceritanya sudah terbaca? Ane pikir sebetulnya menakutkan masih rancu, namun toh intinya sudah ada bagian yang sudah menjelaskan di chap ini di chap ini. Semoga kalian bisa menikmati 'tarian' ala Naruto tadi. Hahaha! Chap depan akan membahas tentang NERV, dengan fokus Naruto dan Sakura. Akan lebih panjang karena well, akan terlalu tanggung kalau dipisah jadi dua chap, jadi ane harap BERSIAPLAH!_

_**Okay, **sudah mumet UTS, jemari lelah mengetik, mungkin ada yang ingin menghibur barang sedikit?_

_**I always waiting.**_

_**Regards,**_

**_Alp Arslan  
><em>**_._

.

**REVIEW **

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Memories

**_WARNING: _**_Fantasy, romance, adventure, politic, and many other _:DD_. Rating bisa BERUBAH sewaktu-waktu._

_**Terinspirasi dari **DEVIL MAY CRY 4, Game XBOX tahun 2009 yang saya tamatkan DENGAN WAKTU 22 JAM ****_**(^-^)**_, diramu dengan ide GILA saya diantara sibuknya mahasiswa yang sibuk ngantor harian, staff perpustakaan pascasarjana, dan juga jualan pulsa _:DD

.

.

.

.

V

V

V

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

_**AUTHOR:**_

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2012**

* * *

><p><strong><em>SUMMARY:<em>**

Namikaze Naruto, pangeran yang terdampar karena insiden keji yang menghancurkan negaranya. Bersama dua jenderal dan adik perempuannya, Naruto harus bertempur guna merebut kembali kerajaannya,tahta mahkotanya, juga hati gadis impiannya.

**HAPPY READING!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5th Chapter:**

**"Memories"**

Energi yang sekian detik terkumpul di pedang mata dua itu terbebas, melesat ke oksigen dengan wujud tenaga dalam berwarna kuning terang. Kurang dari sedetik sebelum sayatan gaib itu membelah aspal sepanjang pandang dan menembus daging berbalut kulit barisan Demon yang berjalan berkedut-kedut. Ramai.

Sekian baris demon musnah, Sang Pangeran Pirang menyeringai.

Naruto belum puas.

Ayunan tangannya masih ambigu di garis horison. Mata birunya melirik ke ujung pedang, mendapati sebutir tenaga dalam yang belum mendapat jatah, tersisa. Tak ingin mubadzir, Naruto menarik pedangnya lagi. Membungkukkan badannya sambil mendekatkan mata pedang ke belakang tengkuk.

"_HEAA!"_

Kali ini ayunan pedangnya sedikit diturunkan. Naruto menarik pedangnya kuat-kuat berlawanan arah. Melontarkan energi panas hingga menggores sekian senti kedalaman aspal. Membantai_ habis_ barisan Demon yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Dikeroyok, satu ekor demon berniat membokong, berjalan berkedut-kedut sebelum memutarkan tangannya yang berbentuk pisau sabit ke punggung Naruto. Sang Pangeran mendecah, ditahannya langsung sabit itu dengan tangan kirinya yang terbuka.

_**CRAASS!**_

Tak ada darah yang mengalir, demon tanpa wajah itu menggelepar tatkala pedang Naruto sukses memisahkan abdomen lengannya sebelah kiri. Naruto meningkatkan intensitas tenaga dalam yang membungkus tangan kirinya, meninju kepala demon itu dengan pangkal pedang sebelum melemparkannya ke udara. Nyaris sedetik, jemari berkekuatan penuh itu menangkap sebelah kaki demon. Naruto membantingnya ke tanah sekali, lantas menjadikannya ancang untuk melemparkannya, berputar putar persis bummerang ke segerombolan demon yang kikuk.

Dan _sabit _itu sukses mengiris 5 ekor sekaligus. Naruto menahan decahannya kini,

"Senjata makan tuan."

Naruto bergumam, safirnya bermain ke sekian arah. Tanpa menghitung detail, Naruto bisa memperkirakan paling tidak masih ada 60 lebih ekor demon di sekelilingnya.

Dan pasti, melihat pembunuhan berantai rekan-rekannya oleh seorang pegawai dinas perhubungan, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadikan itu umpan guna menarik _semua _ demon itu mengedepankan insting binatang.

_Balas dendam._

Demon demon beraroma anyir itu berjalan ke arahnya. Lamat-lamat, berkedut-kedut.

_Baik,_ Naruto mendengus. Ia merasa tak bakal lagi ada waktu.

"_Shikamaru! "_

Teriakan itu singkat, namun menampar si kuncir sedemikian kuatnya. Shikamaru memasang telinganya baik-baik meskipun tangisan Ino sejak awal sudah mengusik _sedikit_ pendengarannya.

Naruto meneriakkan instruksinya lagi,

"Sasuke akan membawa Sakura-chan ke mobil, aku akan membuka jalan dengan _Fuerza _dan kalian lari saat itu juga!"

Sasuke terkesiap,

"_Daga, Naru-"_

"_URUSSHAI!_ _Hayaku_ _niekira!_ "

Didamprat kasar begitu Sasuke hanya meggertakkan giginya dan mendecah. Namun dia langsung mengangguk mengiyakan. Sasuke membuang palaronnya sembarangan, lalu terpogoh meraih tangan Sakura yang _dingin._

"_Daijoka?"_

Tak ada jawaban, Sasuke menelan ludah. Dugaannya, perempuan muda ini _shock_ berat dengan peristiwa barusanhingga tak bisa bicara. Sekali hentakan yang direkayasa agar lembut, Sasuke membopong tubuh lemah itu ke pangkuannya.

Shikamaru yakin kupingnya tersumbat sesuatu. Iris hazel itu menyisiri jalanan yang penuh dengan Demon, lalu lewat spion mengintip ke Sasuke dan Naruto. Bolak balik. Melihat Sasuke yang tengah mennggotong tubuh lunglai itu Jendral kuncir itu ingin merutuk saat itu juga. Shikamaru tahu kalau Naruto _sedemikian_ kuat, namun menghabisi Demon dengan sejumlah-

"_CEPAT!"_

Shikamaru mengumpat tipis. _Sialan,_ jatahnya dia kena damprat. tanpa basa-basi lagi dia memundurkan mobilnya. Sasuke tanggap, pintu penumpang belakang mobil sport itu langsung terbuka saat tangannya menggenggam kabin.

Bak kilat, Naruto berpindah sedemikian cepat ke depan mobil. Ino yang masih menangis tiba-tiba berhenti, Sang Putri mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat punggung lebar itu tengah berdiri menghadang.

"K-Kakak...?"

Naruto tak terlihat menggubris panggilan itu. Jarak gerombolan demon dan dirinya semakin rapat, Naruto sadar kini kalau tidak hanya Demon yang tadi sibuk menghadang jalan yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Namun _ semua_ demon yang ada di tempat parkir berjalan, bareng layaknya demonstran dengan senjata sebesar badan di masing-masing tangan.

_Semua._ Bagus, status pemburu akan semakin banyak.

Kesimpulannya, mereka tengah terkepung. Naruto menancapkan pedangnya di aspal, bersandar pada gagang pedang sambil mengira-ngira dua puluh langkah lagi makhluk berliur hitam menjijikkan itu akan sampai di tempatnya berdiri.

Usai menghitung, Sang Pangeran berdehem sekali.

_**"Second Strike...**_

Tanpa gerakan yang terlihat, tangan kekar itu mencabut pedang dari aspal, menyabetkan pedangnya horizontal ke kiri. Ayunan kasat mata itu melejitkan lagi tekanan energi panas berukuran raksasa yang menebas horison. Sejurus usai meninggalkan kerangkeng logam, Tekanan tenaga dalam itu berubah pola menjadi kepala rubah yang secara gaib meletup, merangsek belasan demon yang tengah berbaris di depan. Ledakan tenaga dalam itu menghancurkan mereka sebelum menggiling beruntun demon-demon lain yang tengah bergerombol di belakangnya bak lumatan daging.

"..._**...HIRYU SOSO!"**_

.

.

.

_**GLAAAAAAARR!**_

Lajur kendaraan _terbuka._ Naruto bersalto sekali ke atas mobil. Sejurus melihat situasi renggang, reflek Shikamaru memutar perseneling.

"_-Sekarang!" _

Ban mendecit, lalu menggesek aspal. Suara mesin mengaum, dan Shikamaru membawa mobil itu keluar dari taman. Naruto menyisiri selaras pandang, rautnya jujur kecut melihat sebilah pisau besar yang menancap di atas kap mobilnya.

_Brengsek._ Dia memaki sunyi. Namun sedetik baru berlalu saat tangannya berpegangan pada pisau itu. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang pedang mengangkat gagang baja berlapis itu hingga sampai ke depan wajahnya.

Dan masa lalu membuai memorinya. Gagang pedang berukir pahatan itu benar-benar tak asing di benak Pangeran Pirang. Aura tenaga dalam yang akrab beraroma, bunyi-bunyi dari suara yang dulu sering merasuki telinganya, Naruto sungguh merasakan nikmatnya reuni. Di antara nikmatnya ilusi yang nyata bermain di alamnya, Naruto tanpa sadar menyentuh sabit besar itu.

Semenit berlalu, mereka semakin menjauhi taman bunga. Nafas lega khusyuk terdengar.

_Selamat... Kita selamat..._

"Kita akan kemana, Pangeran?"

Naruto lepas dari alam khayalnya, dia menoleh sedikit pada jendralnya yang baru menghela nafas lega. Tak hanya itu, aura gembira dengan mata berkaca-kaca juga muncul di wajah adiknya.

"_Daijoka, Ino?"_

Ino mengangguk sambil menahan isak, Naruto terbawa suasana. Rasa aman sontak menyelimuti dirinya meskipun saat bersamaan rasa cemas menghinggapi tatkala iris safirnya mendarat di sosok gadis _itu._

Tubuh perempuan muda itu jelas bergetar hebat. Matanya kosong. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian,

"Masuk ke jalan raya." Gumam Naruto. Dia belum menyadari wajah Shikamaru yang memucat tiba-tiba saat lanjut berbicara, "Kita harus ke rumah sakit dul-"

"NARUTO! AWAS!-"

**(ALP)**

"NARUTO! AWAS!-"

_**DRAAAKK!**_

_**TRANGG!**_

_**BRAAAAKK!**_

_**CKIIIITT!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DRAAAAAAKK!**_

Lantas sunyi. Bumi seakan berhenti berputar, bahkan sebelum Shikamaru sadar harus mengerem mobilnya saat itu juga. Di tengah-tengah jerit nyaring yang turut keluar dari mulut Ino dan decitan ban yang mencengkeram aspal, Shikamaru bersumpah kalau dia merasa ditendang paksa masuk ruang hampa suara. Diikat, kunci dari luar, terpenjara bak orang bisu dan tuli.

Namun fenomena itu, terjadilah.

_Reflek, _Shikamaru tak akan pernah mau melakukan hal yang gila macam itu. Namun pada satu sisi dia membayangkan tubuh Naruto yang berdebum karena jatuh ke jalanan, satu sisi lain berusaha mengaitkan dengan kejadian yang berlangsung sedetik sebelumnya. _Tombak._

Benda yang bergerak secepat kilat itu tepat menuju arah Naruto, _lagi_. Dengan penglihatan terbatas, empat orang manusia yang terperangkap dalam mobil itu sadar kalau benda _ itu _menggempur fisik manusia itu dengan ketajaman yang memuncak dengan kekuatan beban yang tak terkira. Shikamaru mennyentuh gagang pintu frustasi, keluar mobil dengan spontan.

"_Daijoka? Naruto?"_

Shikamaru berlari. Naruto terduduk di sana, perut sebelah kirinya merembeskan darah. Wajahnya yang tadi tenantg kini bersimbah keringat, terengah-tengah. Sasuke baru akan turut keluar mobil tatkala makian keras terdengar,

"_NARUTO, Kau-!"_

"_-MENGHINDAR, BODOH!" _

_BRRAAAAKK!__**!**_

Shikamaru beku, sebelum bahkan niatnya _menyelamatkan_ Naruto, pangeran pirang itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menebas sebilah tombak sebesar kepala hingga terbelah dua.

Beruntung, Shikamaru sungguh selamat. Dia jamin kalau seandainya tombak besar itu menyentuh kulitnya, maka jantungnya _ sudah _ remuk.

Dalam kejut dia melirik perut bawah Naruto yang terluka. Dia _cedera?_

_Bukan,_ dia hanya tergores. Dan Shikamaru semakin menajamkan analisanya dengan mendapati absennya pisau besar itu dari kap mobil.

Cerdik, dalam kurang dari sedetik Naruto berhasil mengurangi kecepatan serang dan menggeser arah bidik dengan menarik sabit besar itu ke badannya. Meskipun begitu idenya jelas membutuhkan modal, dan sekian senti kulit perutnya itulah yang menjadi alat tukar.

"_Naruto! Di atas!"_

Kali ini Sasuke yang frustasi. Naruto waspada, dan firasatnya benar. Sebelum benar girang kepagian, Naruto menyaksikan sendiri langit yang berubah gelap. _Hujan._

_**HUJAN TOMBAK! CELAKA!**_

Naruto yakin sanggup menghindar, namun pastinya mengabaikan ketiga nyawa yang lain. Naruto tak sempat memutuskan atau mengumpulkan energi untuk melakukan tebasan tenaga dalam. Naruto di ambang keputus-asaannya menggertakkan gigi murka,

dan keajaiban terjadi.

Kilatan energi merasuki cepat tangan kirinya. Menarik organ gerak itu ke depan kepala, membuat Sang Pangeran Pirang terkesiap tatkala samar-samar dia melihat wujud kepala rubah dari tenaga dalam membungkus luar lengan kirinya. Lebih kaget lagi saat mata rubah itu bersinar, membuka mulutnya dan secara bersamaan meletupkan tekanan energi yang melesat bak terjangan laser.

Praktis, tembakan yang bahkan lebih besar dari ukuran badan Naruto itu suksses membuatnya terjengkang, Posisi berdirinya tak bersandar pada kuda-kuda kuat hingga letupan energi itu membuat daya dorong ke belakang.

"_Naruto!"_

Mendengar teriakan Shikamaru, Naruto tersadar. Dia bertahan sedetik. Tangannya berpegangan pada lengan Shikamaru yang terulur padanya. Nahas, dorongan yang kausal itu terlalu kuat. Naruto limbung dan mereka berdua terpental mundur,

Jatuh dengan posisi punggung duluan, plus terseret aspal. Naruto dan Shikamaru sejenak meringis.

Namun tatkala dia melihat apa yang tengah terjadi, nyeri di punggungnya lenyap begitu saja.

Tembakan itu menyelamatkan mereka. Naruto terangah-engah, _sinting!_ Jelas-jelas kalau sesekon lalu hujan logam siap menghabisi sudah nyawa mereka. Namun kini jauh bertolak belakang.

Naruto sadar arah pikirannya jadi kacau, dia masih bingung bahkan dengan segala apa yang terjadi. Naruto mengangkat lengan kirinya yang mulai ditinggalkan aura tenaga dalam, lalu disandingkan dengan pedang yang tergenggam di tangan kirinya.

Di antara nafasnya yang putus-putus, nama itu pun tersebut,

"_Hikaze?"_

Laksana orang gila yang berbicara sendiri, Naruto tak mengharap jawaban. Dia melompat bahkan belum jeda dua detik dengan lisannya terakhir tadi. Bersalto ke belakang sambi mendaratkan dirinya dengan posisi setengah jongkok.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, jarak lebih dua kilometer ini membuatnya bisa menyaksikan demon-demon yang barusan dibodohinya telah_ menunggu_.

Tenaga dalam yang barusan kacau kini terbentuk sangar di tangan. Naruto menarik ke belakang kaki kirinya, menekuknya guna memperkuat kuda-kuda. Lengan kirinya yang telah terlapis tenaga dalam mengacung ke depan. Kepala rubah gaib itu membuka mulutnya, kali ini dengan senggang sekian detik sembari menarik butir-butir cahaya ke satu titik mutlak.

"_**Third Strike..."**_

.

.

.

_The light turn to burn eye,_

_Just to know "do we have been on your way?"_

_You said, "No it's not i mean._

_Truly i say, we can back home, today._

.

_Today..._

.

.

.

Kilatan yang memanaskan mata sedetik menjerat, lalu usai dengan dentuman laser yang menerjang jauh, meluluhlantakkan area pandang Naruto seiring dengan bisikannya yang menggema di sanubari.

"_**...RAGING FOX!"**_

**(ALP)**

Naruto sungguh merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dadanya. Sungguh-sungguh _hangat._

Raut manis adiknya yang centil terbayang, senyum jendral terbaiknya terpandang. Muncul lagi siluet ayah ibunya, warga NERV, _semuanya._

Naruto menarik nafasnya bersamaan dengan daya dorong dari aliran dalam tubuhnya seraya melejitkan gempuran laser. Rasa hangat yang membahagiakan ini membuatnya tak pelak berkaca-kaca.

Dan tatkala sosok _itu_ berdiri dalam imajinasinya, Naruto membayangkan dirinya kaku. Lingkup ruang yang luas ini bak tersegel dalam sebuah dinding tanpa batas. Kemampuan visualnya hanya memantulkan lekuk tubuh sang gadis yang selama setahun ini hanya menjadi mimpi indahnya. Bidadari sewangi bunga sakura yang siap seumur hidup mengabdi padanya, sebagai seorang hamba, sebagai seorang koki, dan seorang _istri_.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sosok itu masih membelakanginya, meski tak melihat raut wajahnya Naruto bertaruh betul kalau _dia _ adalah sebelah tulang rusuknya hilang. Sakura memutar badannya ke kanan, membiarkan iris biru langit Naruto bersinar seiring dengan mulutnya yang terbuka bahagia tatkala bibir sensual dengan semburat merah itu bergerak, menggetarkan secuil bisikan memanggil sebuah nama,

"_Naruto..."_

**(ALP)**

**Flashback ON**

_Distrik Chal, 28 KM timur Provinsi Ibukota Egarth._

_"Irrashaimasu!"_

Naruto membenarkan letak wajahnya tersembunyi di balik tudung. Matahari baru saja turun dari puncaknya, tergelincir sekian senti ke Barat. Hari sudah melewati siang dan tempat ini pun bisa masuk kategori penuh untuk sebuah kedai sederhana. Dia keluar dari istana, melewati jalanan kota dan masuk ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Untuk apa seorang putra mahkota panas-panasan mendatangi kedai ramen di pinggir Ibukota? Laparkah pangeran kita?

Tidak, pastinya Naruto dengan sederet prestasi kebodohannya selama masa sekolah di istana tahu betul tak perlu dia datang ke warung ramen seperti ini hanya untuk mengisi perut. Dia tahu benar bahwa Pengeran tak PERLU untuk membuat lelah dirinya hanya untuk makan mie ramen kesukaannya. Naruto punya 79 koki istana yang siap memasakkan kuliner dengan sejuta cita rasa, bahkan dengan menu yang sama sekali dia tidak tahu namanya.

Dan pastinya, cukuplah spekulasi bahwasanya perjalanannya ke sini tidak _hanya _untuk makan.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dalam diam, tak menanggapi tatapan lembut penjaga pintu kedai yang kembali berkonsentrasi pada tamu yang hilir mudik, keluar masuk pintu tirai sewarna kuning krem. Naruto mendekati sebuah kursi tinggi dekat juru masak, di kursi sebelahnya seorang tua tengah duduk pula dengan cerutu. Dari raut tuanya Naruto bisa memastikan umurnya sekitar 70-an.

_Tempat yang strategis, _Naruto membatin. Ia menaruh pinggulnya di atas kursi, diambilnya selembar kerta bertuliskan "MENU" di bagian atasnya.

Seorang pelayan berambut coklat mendatangi orang tua, menyerahkan baki sebelum menaruh mangkok berisi sup tofu hangat dengan tatapan manis. Pupil sewarna kelabu itu memantulkan senyum hangat dari pak tua, yang dibalas pula dengan lengkungan indah di bibir sang pelayan. Pelayan itu menarik baki, mengapitnya di ketiak lalu mendekati Naruto. Dua senti tepat di depannya, si pelayan mengeluarkan nota blok lalu menyapa Naruto.

"Selamat datang, tuan. Tuan mau pesan apa?"

Naruto menurunkan lebih dalam ujung tudungnya, "Saya pesan satu porsi ramen jumbo dengan daging_ yokubarime_ muda ukuran besar."

Pelayan itu mencatat,

"Ada lagi tuan?"

"Minumnya air putih saja, dan..."

"Ya?"

"... saya minta minyak dagingnya yang kental..."

Pelayan berambut coklat itu menyelesaikan tarian di atas nota blok. Meninggalkan senyum manis sebelum menuangkan segelas teh hijau dan beranjak masuk ke dalam.

_"_... Satu porsi ramen jumbo dengan _yokubarime_ muda ukuran besar dan minyak daging kental, _Sakura!"_

"Baik!"

Sahutan di dalam terdengat cukup nyaring. Naruto memastikan kalau pelayan tadi tak menyadari _siapa _ yang baru saja memesan makanan sebelum tersenyum tipis.

Apalagi yang jadi _juru masak._ Mustahil.

Naruto menyeruput tehnya pelan-pelan, mencoba merasakan racikan yang mungkin tersembunyi di dalamnya.

_Tidak begitu buruk untuk sekedar kedai ramen._ Naruto membatin, lalu menahan senyumnya lagi.

Mata safir Naruto mulai menyisiri dinding kedai yang berlapis batangan bambu. Hiasan manik-manik di empat sudut, kebun hidroponik merambat dari pojok ke pojok, dan sebuah pigura photo.

Hh, Naruto nyaris terkekeh sekarang. Pigura itu membingkai photo _ayahnya,_ bagus. Loyalitas kepada pemimpin harus dipupuk dari segala sektor. Termasuk seni.

Dan dengan tambahan pot-pot pualam setinggi nyaris satu meter di setiap tiang, suasana hijau kentara terasa. Naruto mengakui asri memang. Satu meja utama berbentuk setengah oval yang dia sandari sekarang, dan beberapa meja bundar yang di letakkan berurutan di tengah kedai sejumlah hampir belasan menyadarkan Naruto betapa kedai ini _cukup_ luas.

_Hei, apa itu?_

Di pojokan Naruto menangkap segerombolan orang sedang merokok. Bajunya sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang sopan. Gores-goresan di bagian tubuh mereka yang terbuka sudah menjadi bukti sayatan pedang, atau tombaklah mungkin. Mereka duduk, berhadapan seraya berbicara satu sama lain. Di tengah-tengah meja tangan mereka bergerak, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya,

_Apa-apaan itu? Bungkusan itu-_

"Jangan terlalu kaget, anak muda. Kau seperti tak pernah melihat saja."

Jantung Naruto nyaris melompat, segera dia berpaling pada pemilik suara. Kakek itu. Orang tua yang tengah mencapakkan cerutunya karena sibuk dengan sop tofunya itu tengah berbicara dengannya.

Naruto tanpa sadar mendelik heran.

"Kaget?"

Kakek itu menyeruput sopnya, "Ya, _kaget._ Kau itu aneh, melihat kejadian yang biasa saja kagetnya seperti itu. Apalagi yang _luar biasa_."

"Maksud kakek?" Naruto mengejar, nada suaranya ditekan luar biasa. Kini gantian si kakek yang mengangkat alis,

"He, sepertinya kau tak pernah ke sini, ya? Orang mana kau? Dari kota, atau mungkin mau ke kota?"

_Oh, ok._ Sang_ Pangeran_ harus segera menyusun skenario sandiwaranya agar tidak ketahuan.

"Aku baru datang dari kota, sedikit berjualan untuk kebutuhan di desa. Kakakku sakit jadi ak-"

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Masa muda memang harus dipakai untuk berlelah-lelah, bukannya untuk santa-santai."

Naruto ber-ooh ria. Kalimatnya baru saja dipotong oleh seorang kakek yang bahkan dia tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"... Pemerintah sudah luar biasa bagus membentuk jaringan kerja. Dalam konsep hubungan perdagangan mikro dan makronya aku lihat sudah cukup bagus, kau harus bersyukur bisa berangkat dari desa ke kota untuk berjualan. Barang apa yang kau jual?"

Oh, sandiwara lagi. "Eh, ya... h-hanya sedikit kilo gandum dan minyak."

Kakek tua itu mengangguk-angguk. "Petani itu pekerjaan yang teramat mulia. Bagaimanapun..."

"...Ya?" Naruto mengejar.

"...Bagaimanapun orang memandang. Tentunya lebih baik daripada mereka yang bertansraksi _opium_ itu."

Gerakan kepala sang kakek menjelaskan semuanya. Nama barang_ itu _ tersebut.

"Sistem ekonomi memang bagus, namun sayang kurang aman. Aku sendiri tak tahu pasti dari mana orang-orang itu mendapatkan opium, namun jikalau pemerintah _bisa _mengontrol lebih ketat lagi pastinya tak akan ada yang berani untuk sekedar menyebut _namanya_., kan?"

Naruto dalam sembunyi wajahnya menatap orang tua ini tak percaya, sebuah kesimpulan mudah tersemat di otaknya.

"...Aku yakin kau sependapat denganku anak muda."

"Kalau begitu transaksi ini _sering_ terjadi? Kenapa kedai ini tidak bertindak-"

"_KYAAA!"_

Teriakan itu menginterupsi kalimat Naruto secara spontan, dia menoleh ke sumber suara. Mengerutkan kening seketika dan tatkala berpaling kembali pada si Kakek, yang dipandang hanya mengangkat bahu,

"Itu yang baru saja ingin kukatakan, aku yakin sekali kalau anak muda sepertimu akan berpikiran sama..."

Naruto tanpa sadar menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"...Namun inilah kenyataannya."

**_PLAAK!_**

"Ck! Apa maksudnya ini? Aku bilang JANGAN pakai daun bawang kenapa malah diberi banyak sekali?"

Seorang dengan tato hitam putih di wajahnya itu mengangkat kaki ke atas meja, mencapakkan mangkuk ramen yang masih mengepul itu hingga tumpah ke lantai.

"Dasar Pelayan BODOH!"

Kerut di kening Naruto kini diikuti dengan kedua belah matanya yang membulat. Baru akan bersuara, tangan tua itu memutar arah kepalanya kembali ke meja,

"Pura-puralah tidak mendengar ataupun melihat."

Naruto menahan geram, giginya bergemelutuk murka.

"A-Ayame!"

Kali ini Naruto mengintip lewat ekor matanya seorang tua bermata sipit keluar dari ruang masak dalam. Naruto mengenalnya, dia Teuchi pemilik kedai. Pak Tua Teuchi terpogoh, lalu membopong pelayan yang baru saja jatuh tadi. Naruto menangkap secercah air mata di pelupuk si pelayan. Tuhan, dia sungguh tak tega.

"Ayame..." Pak tua itu merangkul si pelayan, membiarkan isak yang tadi tertahan kini meledak. Teuchi mendongak penuh harap pada gerombolan tadi.

"Tuan-Tuan, maafkan kelalaian kami. Kami akan mengganti hidangan anda dengan porsi bar-"

**_BRAAAAAKK!_**

Meja bundar itu kini rubuh di lantai, Orang bertato barusan kini berjalan mendekati Teuchi. Mencengkeram kerahnya lalu mengangkat tubuh rentanya.

"Hah! Persetan dengan porsi baru! "Sergahnya ketus, "Kalian sudah kuperingatkan jangan membuat masalah dengan kami, masih saja tak mau dengar..."

"M-Maafkan say-"

**_DUAAAGGH!_**

Naruto terkesiap kaget, kedua tangannya tanpa sadar terkepal.

"...Dan jangan pernah menginterupsi saat aku sedang bicara, Tua Bangka Teuchi."

Pak Teuchi menahan sakit yang kini muncul dari lebam di bibir bagian bawahnya. Ragu-ragu dia mengangguk.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Zetsu." Seorang rekan dengan rambu pirang terang berponi kini mengangkat tangan kirinya yang menjepit sebatang rokok. "Dia sudah tua, mungkin saja dia terlupa."

"Deidara benar, kakak ipar." Tukas seorang lagi. "Hanya semangkok ramen kau sudah temperamen benar. Masih banyak kedai yang lebih lezat dari kedai ini."

Zetsu memandang ke arah dua rekannya, lalu pada gerombolannya yang lain, lantas berakhir kembali pada sosok renta yang dipeganginya sebelum membanting tanpa ampun sosok renta itu ke atas meja, mematahkan desain kayu itu menjadi dua.

**_BRAAAK!_**

Suara jeritan nyaring terdengar dari pelayan-pelayan yang lain. Teuchi menggelepar beberapa saat, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan badannya perlahan ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan tangan di balik punggung.

Sepertinya ada satu dua tulangnya yang patah.

"Cih! Kali ini kau kuampuni, Teuchi! Lain kali aku akan bakar kedaimu hingga tak bersisa!"

Zetsu menoleh dan mendapati tak satupun pengunjung berani memalingkan wajahnya pada mereka. Berpura-pura menikmati hidangannya masing masing dengan wajah takut-takut tersembunyi

Zetsu menyeringai, dia mengayunkan tangannya. "Ayo kita pergi!"

"Dasar orang-orang tak TAHU DIRI! Jangan KABUR SEENAKNYA SAJA!"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya,

_Heh? Siapa itu?_

Naruto baru akan mengangkat pinggulnya dari kursi. Si kakek tak lagi terlihat ingin menahan dirinya yang sudah sedemikian memuncak emosi dirinya, panas di ubun-ubun.

Namun malah kemudian ini yang terjadi.

**_TAP!_**

Langkah kaki itu gemulai,

"Kalian orang-orang tak berpendidikan, kurang ajar, tak tahu diuntung, bedebah, brengsek, dan kalian adalah _sumber_ SEMUA kekacauan."

Langkah jenjang itu berhenti.

Naruto teperangah, melongo.

Perempuan muda itu melepas cempal yang membungkus telapaknya sebelum melipat ujung seragam pelayannya ke atas, membiarkan kulit halus itu tersekspos hingga siku. Mata hijaunya memantulkan kebenaran yang bukan main hebatnya, menatap pupil-pupil manusia bejad di depannya ini tanpa sedikitpun rasa segan . Separuh bagian rambut sewarna gulali kapas itu tergerai sebahu, bergoyang tatkala sang gadis mengangkat kepalanya. tak menghiraukan tatapan takut-takut dari Ayame dan sepasang tangan yang sempat menahan bahunya dari pelayan lainnya, gadis itu melangkah maju.

"C-Cukup,...biarkan saja Saku-"

"Jangan ganggu aku, Matsuri!" sergah si pelayan. "Bajingan ini harus diberi pelajaran."

_HE?_

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zetsu tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat kalimat Teuchi tak tuntas terdengar meskipun tatkala tadi sunyi karena tegang. Preman bertato ini terlihat menahan tawanya dengan memegang perutnya sedetik sambil membungkuk, melirik ke sahabat pirangnya sebelum tergelak lagi.

"WAHAHAHAHA! Apalagi ini? Perempuan minta emansipasi?" Zetsu menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek. Dijulurkan kepalanya yang didandan serabutan itu mendekat ke arah kepala gadis yang lebih rendah darinya "Kau mestinya lebih tahu sopan santun, nona man-"

**DUAAAAGH!**

_HE?_

Naruto melongo lagi, namun matanya semakin tajam memantau. Muka-muka yang tadi ketakutan memandang mangkok di depan mejanya kini berpaling seluruhnya ke tempat kronologi kejadian secara serentak. Terperangah tanpa mampu berkedip.

_Semuanya._

Bahkan rekan-rekan preman itu juga. Menganga kaku.

_Apa-apaan gadis itu? Namanya tadi-_

Zetsu tak mampu lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebuah kepalan tinju yang mendarat tepat di bagian hidung dan atas bibirnya telah merontokkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk bicara.

**_TEK!_**

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya kini, sebutir putih yang bergulir ke lantai marmer tiba-tiba membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

Ya, semuanya kekuatannya rontok termasuk _sebuah_ gigi.

Naruto memandang lagi wajah sang gadis yang hampir separuhnya dipenuhi bercak minyak tipis-tipis. _Koki _rupanya.

"A-Aah...-Aaa...aah..." Zetsu terhuyung-huyung dua langkah ke belakang, "G-Gigiku, oh-"

"Rasakan itu, sampah tak tahu diri." Umpat _pelayan_ itu. Tangannya dikepalkan lagi, "Kau harus merasakan semua ini untuk membayar sem-"

**_TEP!_**

Tak sampai sedetik, tangan mungil yang baru saja usai menghajar mulut Zetsu hingga remuk ini tertangkap gerakannya. Baru akan melancarkan sebuah tinju lagi saat sebuah lengan menahannya. Iris sewarna emerald itu sejurus lenyap keberaniannya menatap siapa yang baru saja menahan tangannya.

"Kau mundur Zetsu, biar kuurus _sundal_ ini."

"CK, Deidara beraninya kau-"

"Aku bilang MUNDUR,_ tolol_."

Zetsu melangkah mendekati gerombolannya bersungut-sungut, kawan-kawannya mendekati. Berusaha menunjukkan toleransi dan disambut dengan hempasan tangan sok kuat. Sakura menahan getir yang sesaat tadi bak akan menerkamnya, lalu kembali memasang tampang berani. Ditariknya tangannya yang digenggam si preman berambut kuning pekat.

Sekali, namun tak berhasil.

Deidara berdiri santai sementara iris hijau itu kini berubah kalut. Sebelah tangan kirinya menaruh rokok yang tinggal setengah puntung itu ke bibirnya yang hitam. Sakura berontak lagi, berusaha sekali lagi guna melepaskan diri. Belum sukses, Sakura menahan nafasnya. Mengumpulkan kekuatan di tangannya ...

**_PRAAAAAKK!_**

_"Kyaa!"_

Sebuah tamparan keras nan dahsyat mendarat di pipi Sakura, menarik paksa ujung bibir atasnya sobek dan berdarah. Badan mungil itu terjerembab tanpa ampun ke dinding. Deidara menangkapnya, sebelum tubuh Sakura benar-benar menabrak dinding, Deidara menarik tangan Sakura. Menguncinya di belakang punggung hingga gadis itu meraung kesakitan.

Deidara menghisap kuat sekali rokoknya, sudah seperempat kurang kini. Tak lagi bernafsu dengan ikatan tembakau di dalam gulungan kertas kimia berwarna putih, Deidara menatap balik wajah Sakura yang tengah terkunci, tangan kecoklatan itu mengeratkan ikatan otot di sana. Menghasilkan nyeri yang luar biasa bagi Sakura.

Tangan kiri Deidara yang baru saja membuang rokok kini berpindah ke bibir bagian bawah Sakura. Menekan kedua tulang rahangnya dengan keji. Luka yang baru terbuka itu berdenyut bukan main, Sakura nyaris menjerit.

"Tahan suaramu,_ Jalang!_" Deidara memaki. Sakura tak jadi meluapkan rasa terkejutnya, tergantikan seketika oleh helaan nafas yang terputus-putus. Pengunjung kedai hanya bisa memandang dengan ngeri. Teuchi menyesali luar biasa kesembronoan salah seorang anak angkatnya, Ayame pun hanya mampu menangis.

Dan jeritan yang tertahan itu perlahan berubah menjadi isak menyayat perlahan. Deidara beringas,

"Aku bilang DIAM!"

Susah payah Sakura menahan tangisnya. Deidara menjambak rambut pendek sebahu itu dengan kasar, menariknya paksa.

"Hh, Dasar JALANG. Kau pikir kau cukup kuat untuk melawan kami, _HA? _Tak tahu diri!"

"AKH!" tanpa sengaja Sakura menjerit, reflek karena tarikan kasar Deidara pada rambutnya.

Oh fatal, teriakannya ini baru saja meledakkan sumbu emosi Deidara. Ditariknya rambut sebahu itu hingga menjatuhkan pemiliknya ke lantai.

_"KYAAA!"_ Dua pelayan lainnya turut menjerit. Deidara sudah menjelma bagai iblis, Sakura yang kini tergeletak di lantai hanya mampu terdiam pasrah saat Deidara menduduki perutnya. Menampar wajahnya yang masih berlumur darah basah dengan keras.

Suara tamparan itu bak sambaran geledek, memelantingkan wajah Sakura menempel ke lantai.

Darah mengucur. Disusul dengan tinju yang kali ini menghantam bagian atas kepala Sakura. Tangan Deidara terangkat lagi, belum puas.

"Mati kau _SUNDAL!_"

Tangan yang terangkat itu berhenti. Hening.

Lalu senyap.

Deidara mendongak ke atas,

Sedetik kemudian, dia terkesiap. Tak sempat bersuara tatkala bogem mentah menghajar telak wajahnya. Kepalan keras itu mementalkannya ke dinding kedai dengan suara berderak tanpa ampun,

**_BRAAAKK!_**

Tubuh Deidara yang terbentur lantas membelalakkan semua mata. Kakek tua itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sop tofu. Menoleh ke kanan, menyadari sosok _pedagang_ tadi tengah lenyap. Dia mengangkat sepasang alis putihnya, lalu menyeruput sopnya lagi seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Dua sendok, dan si kakek kini berpaling ke lokasi.

Zetsu ternganga, Deidara diam tak bergerak.

"BRENGSEK! BERANINYA KAU-! "

"-Orang-orang yang menjualbelikan barang haram, mengintimidasi pedagang kecil, dan menyiksa seorang gadis muda, mestinya pemerintah menghukum berat kalian semua...

...dan jikalau pemerintah terlalu bodoh untuk sekedar menginspeksi. Maka aku akan jadi wakilnya..."

Suara itu berat, tenang, berwibawa. Zetsu dalam hati menyadari aura dahsyat yang memancar dari sosok bertudung itu.

_A- __Brengsek... SIAPA DIA..._

"KALIAN SEMUA! HAJAR DIA!"

Naruto menyembunyikan hela nafasnya, matanya mengintip di balik tudung sekian preman yang merangsek maju. Berdirinya tetap tegak, dia hanya tertawa tipis tanpa ada yang mampu mendengar.

Tatkala uap air berserta respira nafasnya terhembus, keenam preman tadi sudah jatuh. Babak belur dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

Zetsu terperangah, dia menggeram marah. Tangannya bergerak ke dalam ikat pinggang, Naruto terkesiap!

_"BRENGSEK SIALAN!_ AKAN KUBUNUH KA-"

**_SRAAAAT!_**

Dan gerakan golok yang baru tercabut dari balik kain ikat pinggang terhenti.

Kulit Zetsu yang penuh tatto hitam putih nyaris terlubangi dengan ujung pedang bermata dua. Pedang itu kentara menempel tepat di kulit leher Zetsu. Semua pengunjung kedai terpana serempak melihat pedang dengan aliran tenaga dalam tipis-tipis di sekelilingnya.

Dan Zetsu, ketakutan luar biasa sontak menyergapnya tatkala itu juga. Dia membeku di tempat.

"T-Tidak mungkin... P-Pedang ini...

..._ Pedang Dewa 9 Keabadian... _K-Kau..."

Naruto, dengan posisi tangan kanan tetap menggenggam _fuerza_nya, menarik tudungnya melewati belakang kepala dengan tangan kiri. Menjatuhkannya kain kumal itu di atas bahu, memperlihatkan sosok aslinya.

_"...Y-Yang Mulia Pangeran..._

...Namikaze Naruto-"

"Yo.

_Ore ga 'ttebayo_"

Naruto mengukir senyumnya, membuat seketika jantung Zetsu berpacu luar biasa kencang. Oh, demi apapun juga. Preman pasar ini ketakutan. Kesombongannya luruh seketika, dia terjatuh berlutut. Seluruh badannya bergetar hebat.

"Y-Yang M-Mu...Mulia P-pangeran..."

Hal yang tak jauh beda pun terjadi di meja-meja saji. Penduduk kota yang tadi duduk di kursinya turut duduk, berlutut. Naruto berputar, Teuchi, Ayame, pelayan dan _Sakura _ tengah berlutut sebisa mereka. Naruto mengangkat _fuerza_nya ke atas, lantas menaruhnya di bahu, dia berjongkok di depan Teuchi.

"Teuchi _Oo-San_."

"I-Iya... Yang Mulia P-Pangeran?" Susah payah teuchi berdiri di papah anaknya. Ayame melingkarkantangannya di bahu Teuchi. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, Teuchi Oo-San." Katanya. Tangan kirinya menepuk bahu kiri Teuchi."Akan kuganti semua kerusakan yang terjadi, dan setelah ini aku harap kau mengobati dirimu di rumah sakit."

"T-Tapi Yang M-Mulia... Bayarannya-"

"-Aku yang tanggung." Potong Naruto. "Aku yang akan menanggung _semuanya."_

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan, tak menghiraukan Teuchi yang kini setengah membungkuk penuh rasa terima kasih. Gerakan kepalanya berhenti di mana tak lagi dia melihat sang kakek kritikus yang baru saja berbincang dengannya. Mangkok sop tofu itu bisu di atas meja, ditemani kini dengan setumpuk receh logam di sampingnya. Sedetik saja Naruto menekuk kepalanya, heran.

Dan selanjutnya dia tersenyum simpul penuh arti.

Kepalanya kembali berputar, terfokus kini pada gadis pemberani yang lebam wajahnya. Naruto membungkuk dan berlutut setengah kaki. _Fuerza _nya bersinar, menyilaukan sejenak iris-iris penduduk kota yang penuh segan. Naruto menarik senjatanya kembali ke cincinnya. Ujung jemarinya berpindah, kini menyentuh ujung dagu Sakura seraya mengangkatnya perlahan. Sakura kaget pasti, namun kentara berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, Naruto malah memasang senyum termanisnya.

Dan senyum indah itu dengan _benar-benar tidak sengaja _mendongkrak laju degup Sakura.

Mendadak, cepat, dan...

_Hangat...?_

Naruto nyaris tertawa melihat ekspresi _pelayan_ itu. Tangan kanan Naruto yang tadinya di dagu berpindah ke bagian pipi kiri Sakura yang lebam, membelainya dengan punggung tangan sesaat sebelum Naruto menarik kembali telapaknya. Mengambil selembar sapu tangan putih di sana lalu meng-_helap_ bagian pipi Sakura yang cedera.

Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa. Tak mampu menolak ataupun mengiyakan, hanya mampu mendesis menahan nyeri. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, menderukan nafasnya yang masih beraroma teh.

**_GLEK!_**

Sakura merasakan degup jantungnya yang barusan berpacu semakin melejit. Anehnya, perih itu tatkala itu lenyap begitu saja.

"Kau gadis yang pemberani."

"..." Sakura diam.

"Hei, kau dengar kata-kataku, tidak?"

"A-Ah, i-ya.. Y-Yang Mulia Pangeran! S-Saya dengar!"

Naruto tersenyum. Dihentikan aktivitas tangannya,

"Kau _pelayan_ yang teramat berani untuk seumuranmu, Nona. Berapa jenis ramen yang bisa kau buat?"

Rona merah muncul tanpa ampun di kedua pipi Sakura. Edan! Tanpa ampun Kalimat _nona_ bagi Sakura terdngar terlalu kaku dan menyesakkan.

Dadanya sesak, dan...

_Hangat?_

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Sakura semakin bingung.

"A-Eh... I-Itu..."

"Aku tanya _jumlah._ Bukan _eh._"

"M-Maafkan saya! Saya bisa berbuat berbagai macam, dan-"

"-Menu apa yang paling kau bisa buat?"

"R-ramen jumbo dengan _yokubarime_ muda ukuran besar dan minyak daging kental, itu keahlian saya yang pal-"

"_Sokattebayo_." Naruto berdiri, tanpa mengizinkan sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya lantas dia berkacak pinggang, sebelah tangannya terbuka di depan wajah Sakura.

"Amit tanganku."

"..." Sakura bengong. Melihatnya yang kentara sejak pertama pertanyaan tak lantas menjawab, Naruto jengah.

"Ini perintah, _Sakura-Chan."_

**_BLUSH!_**

Demi Tuhan, baru pertama kalinya seumur hidup si pelayan mendapat panggilan _semanis _itu.

Naruto sekali lagi berusaha menahan gelak melihat perubahan sikap Sakura yang sedemikian mendadak.

"Mulai saat ini, kau jadi koki pribadiku."

_APA?_

Sakura tak sempat berkata-kata. Bibir dan seluruh organnya kaku.

**-ALP-**

Selanjutnya waktu benar-benar berlalu sedemikian cepat.

Sakura terdiam membisu di atas kereta kuda. Dirinya kikuk bukan main. Di antara bunyi _toplak-toplak_ khas tapal kuda dan putaran roda kereta istana dirinya termangu diam. Kedua tangannya yang memangku tas sebesar setengah badannya hanya mematung tanpa adegan. Dia tak ingin berpikir barang sedikitpun untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian _barusan._

Terlalu _mustahil_.

Dengkuran tipis-tipis, berurutan terdengar.

Namun Sakura mengakui dalam hatinya betapa kejadian yang berlalu barusan ini bukanlah mimpi. _Nyata._ Setelah panas lebam di pipinya, suara perintah yang menyambar bak geledek di sanubari setiap penduduk kota, sentuhan ayah angkatnya terakhir kali tadi benar-benar terasa. Sofa empuk di atas kereta kuda, harum parfum kerajaan yang pasti bukan main mahalnya, tirai berlapis sutra yang hanya berjarak sesenti dari wajahnya. Sakura menyentuhnya takut-takut. Tirai sutra sungguhan. Bunyi _toplak-toplak_ khas tapal kuda dan putaran roda kereta istana pun terdengar dengan jelas pula. Semuanya nyata dan dibuktikan sudah lewat sekian panca inderanya.

Dengkuran lagi, beruntun, tipis, lamat dan terdengar _nyata._

Kecuali kalau Sakura memang tak hobi memandang kenyataan dan ingin dianggap gila, ini baru mungkin yang akan terjadi; Sakura tidak akan pernah percaya ini.

_"Mulai saat ini, kau jadi koki pribadiku."_

Sakura cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya._ Tidak! Bukan itu!_

_"Ini perintah, Sakura-Chan."_

Sakura tersenyum sendiri. Tanpa dia sadari rona merah menggores tipis-tipis kedua belah pipinya. Tangannya beralih dari tas, memegangi kedua pipinya sendiri.

_Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa cantik._

Suara dengkuran itu _lagi._

Sakura menurunkan kedua tangannya. Arah matanya yang sedari tadi menerawang tak jelas kini mulai terfokus. Di sofa seberangnya sang pangeran tengah tertidur. Bersandarkan siku dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura tengah duduk sekarang. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak membentuk 'o' bundar tipis-tipis, mendengkurkan bunyi tipis.

Benar-benar _tidur._

Sakura nyaris menahan gelak tawanya dengan bisikan ringkih, aneh tapi nyata. Namikaze Naruto Sang Putra Mahkota tengah tidur tepat di depannya, mendengkur pula. Setelah menghabisi sekian preman di kedai miliknya tadi, Naruto memanggil dengan cepat polisi daerah, menjebloskan preman-preman itu ke penjara. Semenit kemudian kereta istana datang menjemputnya. Sebenarnya ada ruangan khusus yang lebih mewah lagi dari yang dia tempati sekarang, namun nyatanya, Sang Pangeran ingin duduk _berdua_ dengan Sakura.

Pernyataan _aneh,_ sungguh aneh tapi NYATA. Bayangkan saja, seorang putra mahkota yang dengan sedemikian wibawa dan kehormatan yang dimiliknya mau duduk , tidak. Bahkan tidur _berdua_ dengan seorang pelayan mie ramen yang bahkan belum lima menit dikenalnya. Sudah bertingkah sok jago, akhirnya merepotkan pula! Sakura jadi malu sendiri.

Kira-kira apa yang akan dunia bilang jikalau melihat Pangeran 'Aneh' ini sedemikian rupa _berkeliaran_ di kota? Memimpin sebuah negara?

Dan karena aneh, Sakura merasa tak akan ada keanehan jika dia sekedar tertawa dalam sebuah bisikan.

Dan usai berbisik, Sakura tersenyum lagi. Tipis. Kereta kuda menderu-derukan suara _toplak-toplak_ khas kereta kuda, bedanya agak sedikit halus dengan putaran roda pilihan milik istana. Di antara suasana berisik atau tidak, telinga Sakura cukup tajam untuk menangkap kembali dengkuran itu.

Dengkuran halus milik _Pangeran_ yang tidur tepat di depannya.

Sakura bangkit berdiri, badannya seakan bergerak tanpa perintah. Digeser tas kulit miliknya ke sebelah badan. Lalu berjalan ke arah _Naruto_. Berjongkok tepat di sampingnya,

Sedetik kemudian, bibir ranum sewarna cherry itu sudah mendarat di dahi sang pangeran. Lembut, perlahan, dan teramat hati-hati dikarenakan rasa takut akan bangunnya sosok lelaki mulia ini. Beberapa hitungan cukup untuk mengukur tempo sebelum bibir manis itu menjauh kembali. Iris hijau remerald itu menatap dalam lipatan kelopak di bawahnya ini. Dalam, teramat dalam seakan ingin melihat kembali iris safir hangat yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Sakura memegang dadanya sendiri,

_Hangat._

Sekali lagi _hangat._

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Sakura tersenyum sendiri, dia kembali pada sofa tempat duduknya. Jemari lentiknya menggeser tirai jendela kereta kuda beberapa senti. Direkamnya areal sawah, rel kereta api batu baru yang melintang, rumah-rumah penduduk dengan sedemikian desain eksterior dari bambu hingga beton, kucing-kucing yang berlarian di kolong-kolong gorong. Sakura dalam diam berusaha menyadari akan betapa lama tempo yang akan diberikan padanya nanti hanya untuk kembali. Dia tak tahu pasti apakah mampu kali nanti untuk kembali bercengkrama dengan babi-babi. Jelas, itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan besar yang sedang Sakura cari bagaimana jawabannya.

Dan di tengah-tengah otaknya yang buntu akan jawaban, tak Sakura sadari bahwa safir biru yang barusan dirindukannya baru saja_ mengintipnya_. Sedetik berlalu saat wajah pemilik iris biru itu tersenyum tipis. Niscaya di balik senyum itu ada sekian makna yang tersimpan secara _rahasia_.

Suara toplak-toplak khas kereta kuda masih terdengar. Mengantarkan mereka melintasi jalan.

**-TBC-**

**VOCAB'S:**

**_ _Hayaku_ _niekira:__**Cepat lari!

* * *

_Oh, dua minggu saya telat. Mohon maaf minna. Ada kesibukan yang mengharuskan ane harus lebih fokus ke pekerjaan, persiapan Lomba Karya Tulis Ilmiah antar kampus sudah cukup membuat ane berbagi pikiran, mohon maklum :DD Jawaban untuk review mungkin juga agak terlambat, namun bisa dicek, sudah masuk di kolom masing-masing, Insya Allah. _  
><em> .<em>  
><em> .<em>  
><em> Sebagaimana janji di chap kemarin, di chap ini ada scene yang menceritakan bagaimana awal dari bunga cinta Naruo dan Sakura. Chap ini termasuk panjang, di MS sendiri sudah mencapai 7000 word, namun apa boleh kata. Demi kejelasan alur dan menjaga emosi cerita, ane pikir nggak salah kalau ane bikin satu LONG chap di sini (^_^) Haha... Maaf kalau kepanjangan, tapi sudah ane umumkan di chap sebelumnya, bukan?<em>  
><em> .<em>  
><em> .<em>  
><em> Ok, konflik masih panjang, dan kesibukan saya di dunia nyata juga butuh perhatian. Mungkin chap ini cukup sampai sini dulu, ane selalu berharap untuk kritik, uneg-uneg, saran membangunnya, minna. Flame juga boleh XD<em>_._

_ ._  
><em> See you next chapter, friend!<em>  
><em> .<em>  
><em> .<em>  
><em> <strong>I always waiting, for your love, affection, and review <strong>(^-^)<strong>**_

_**Regards, **_

_****Alp Arslan****_


	6. REUNION

_Sakura memegang dadanya sendiri,_

_Hangat._

_Sekali lagi hangat._

_Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Sakura tersenyum sendiri, dia kembali pada sofa tempat duduknya. Jemari lentiknya menggeser tirai jendela kereta kuda beberapa senti. Direkamnya areal sawah, rel kereta api batu baru yang melintang, rumah-rumah penduduk dengan sedemikian desain eksterior dari bambu hingga beton, kucing-kucing yang berlarian di kolong-kolong gorong. Sakura dalam diam berusaha menyadari akan betapa lama tempo yang akan diberikan padanya nanti hanya untuk kembali. Dia tak tahu pasti apakah mampu kali nanti untuk kembali bercengkrama dengan babi-babi. Jelas, itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan besar yang sedang Sakura cari bagaimana jawabannya._

_Dan di tengah-tengah otaknya yang buntu akan jawaban, tak Sakura sadari bahwa safir biru yang barusan dirindukannya baru saja mengintipnya. Sedetik berlalu saat wajah pemilik iris biru itu tersenyum tipis. Niscaya di balik senyum itu ada sekian makna yang tersimpan secara rahasia._

_Suara toplak-toplak khas kereta kuda masih terdengar. Mengantarkan mereka melintasi jalan._

* * *

><p><strong><em>WARNING: <em>**_Fantasy, romance, adventure, politic, and many other _:DD_. Rating bisa BERUBAH sewaktu-waktu._

_**Terinspirasi dari **DEVIL MAY CRY 4, Game XBOX tahun 2009 yang saya tamatkan DENGAN WAKTU 22 JAM ****_**(^-^)**_, diramu dengan ide GILA saya diantara sibuknya mahasiswa yang sibuk ngantor harian, kajian pemikiran mingguan, staff perpustakaan pascasarjana, dan juga jualan pulsa _:DD

.

.

.

.

V

V

V

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

_**AUTHOR:**_

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2012**

* * *

><p><strong><em>SUMMARY:<em>**

Namikaze Naruto, pangeran yang terdampar karena insiden keji yang menghancurkan negaranya. Bersama dua jenderal dan adik perempuannya, Naruto harus bertempur guna merebut kembali kerajaannya,tahta mahkotanya, juga hati gadis impiannya.

**HAPPY READING!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6th Chapter:**

**"REUNION"**

* * *

><p>Naruto sungguh merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dadanya. Sungguh-sungguh <em>hangat.<em>

Raut manis adiknya yang centil terbayang, senyum jendral terbaiknya terpandang. Muncul lagi siluet ayah ibunya, warga NERV, _semuanya._

Naruto menarik nafasnya bersamaan dengan daya dorong dari aliran dalam tubuhnya seraya melejitkan gempuran laser. Rasa hangat yang membahagiakan ini membuatnya tak pelak berkaca-kaca.

Dan tatkala sosok _itu_ berdiri dalam imajinasinya, Naruto membayangkan dirinya kaku. Lingkup ruang yang luas ini bak tersegel dalam sebuah dinding tanpa batas. Kemampuan visualnya hanya memantulkan lekuk tubuh sang gadis yang selama setahun ini hanya menjadi mimpi indahnya. Bidadari sewangi bunga sakura yang siap seumur hidup mengabdi padanya, sebagai seorang hamba, sebagai seorang koki, dan seorang _istri_.

"Sakura_-chan_?"

Sosok itu masih membelakanginya, meski tak melihat raut wajahnya Naruto bertaruh betul kalau _dia_adalah sebelah tulang rusuknya hilang. Sakura memutar badannya ke kanan, membiarkan iris biru langit Naruto bersinar seiring dengan mulutnya yang terbuka bahagia tatkala bibir sensual dengan semburat merah itu bergerak, menggetarkan secuil bisikan memanggil sebuah nama,

"_Naruto..."_

**-ALP-**

"_Naruto..."_

Panggilan dari bidadari itu menggetarkan sukma Naruto. Ia tersenyum lebar, lantas melompat, mendekati Sakura.

"_Sakura-chan! Hisashiburi!" _

Sakura tak menjawab, Naruto dengan amat riang bisa memperhatikan dalam jeda kurang dari sesekon ini bisa memperhatikan seluruh sudut tubuh Sakura. Gaun putih dengan gradasi merah muda sepanjang badan, rambut sebahu yang bergoyang dengan bando pahatan khas kerajaan. Sisi bahunya terbuka mengekspos lengan secara misterius di balik selendang sutra yang melingkari belakang tengkuk mulai dari ujung jemari kanan hingga berakhir di telapak kiri. Tangan kanan gemulai naik, menarikan jemarinya di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto terhipnotis, dalam alam nyata kedua lengan kekarnya tegang menahan dentuman yang mengamuk dari _fuerza_ miliknya berupa terjangan laser berdiamater lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Namun di balik cekaman itu imajinasi Naruto menari. Dia merasa diambang kahyangan tanpa dasar pijakan dan dinding batas. Warna-warni abstrak pelangi yang berpijar di sisi kanan kirinya menggantikan wujudnya dinding dalam khayalannya.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya pula, mencoba mengamit balas jemari lentik itu. Safir birunya memantulkan jelas rupa jelita kekasihnya yang masih tersenyum manis, Naruto bahagia luar biasa.

Namun belum sempat Naruto menyentuh jemari lentik itu, sosok itu bergerak mundur, tertarik pusaran hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang punggungnya, berputar dengan kesan daya sedot yang membuat dimensi berbalik. Naruto kejang bukan main, giginya bergemeletuk.

_ "Sakura-chan!"_

Naruto melompat, mencoba meraih kembali tangan itu. Namun nahas, dia kalah kuat dengan pusaran yang mengambil Sakura jauh. Aneh, Naruto tiba-tiba kaku tak mampu bergerak. Dia hanya bisa menahan getir yang menjerit dan memanaskan pelupuk matanya.

_ "SAKURAA!"_

Titik air mata pertama luruh di pipinya.

"_SAKURAAAAAA!"_

Mematung bisu, Naruto berteriak menggadaikan kewarasannya. Dia terisak, dan tangisannya terbawa ke alam nyata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

_**GLAAAAAAAARRR!**_

Serangan laser yang bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya itu berhenti di target, memadat tanpa suara sebelum melontarkan daya ledak menyerupai daya serang ratusan kilo dinamit. Efek panas itu jelas sudah menghancurkan _semua_ demon yang ada dalam jarak pandangnya. _Habis_.

Termasuk juga taman bunga. Naruto terengah-engah, matanya bergerak kekiri, lantas ke bawah. Meriam yang terbentuk berupa armor di tangan kirinya itu menarik aura rubah emas itu ke dalam, lantas lenyap dengan reposisi konstruksi pada otot lengan Naruto. Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya ke depan muka, diperhatikannya benar-benar sambil mengembalikan memori lama yang hilang.

_Arkoun, _tangan panjang Hikaze berupa pelontar tenaga dalam dengan bentuk armor yang membungkus lengan Naruto. Mengkonsentrasikan tenaga dalam yang diolah untuk berbagai fungsi serangan jarak menengah hingga jauh.

_Sialan,_ dia seperti pasien amnesia.

Naruto mendecah, dia melupakan jurus-jurus _fuerza_ miliknya ini. Naruto menggertakkan giginya, _Sialan._ Mestinya dia tak lantas menggunakan kekuatan _itu,_ _Raging Fox_ memang masuk urutan _ tebasan ketiga,_ namun kalau dia tak ingat betapa dirinya baru menyentuh _fuerza_ kurang dari 15 menit yang lalu, Naruto akan merutuki dirinya sampai mampus. _ Pangeran Bodoh, Bodoh._

Serangan tanpa perhitungan tadi jelas terlalu memboroskan tenaga dalam, Naruto tak ingin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena baru reuni dengan Hikaze. Naruto sadar kalau Hikaze sekedar ingin memproteksi mereka dari hujan tombak yang dilanjutkan dengan pesta daging giling Demon. Naruto mengatur nafasnya, menariknya panjang sekali,

_ Reuni denganmu, Hikaze? Sepertinya butuh waktu. Aku lupa sampai mana batas kekuatanmu, tem-_

_ "Long time no see you, master."_

Suara itu jelas akrab di telinga Naruto. ditundukkan kepalanya dan didapati spirit rubah ekor sembilan itu perlahan muncul, dari semburat emas di udara menjadi lekuk bulu kekuningan. Hikaze menggoyangkan bulunya yang cerah menyala. Menunduk dengan satu kaki depan terjulur.

"H-Hikaze?"

Naruto tak mempercayai matanya sendiri. Namun jelas ini bukan mimpi, Spirit rubah ini dengan nyata menyentuhkan halus bulu dari kesembilan ekornya pada kaki Naruto. Naruto tersenyum bahagia, Hikaze mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menyeringai. _Aneh,_

Senyuman di bibir Naruto spontan hilang, dia mendapatkan firasat buruk dari tatapan aneh _fuerza_nya itu.

"_Sepertinya reuninya sudah cukup.."_

Suara dingin itu menyentak keras otot jantung Naruto. Bersamaan dengan lenyapnya Hikaze ke udara, dia kaget dengan nafas yang hengik, lantas memutar badan dan menyiapkan kembali kuda-kudanya. Armor yang tadi lenyap kembali membungkus lengan kirinya dengan peluncur metal di sekilingnya. Naruto bertahan dengan pedang menyilang dan Arkoun teracung,

_"SIAPA KA-...!"_

Makian Naruto berhenti bak tercekik tenggorokannya. Dari belakang mobil dia bisa melihat cipratan darah yang menempel di jendela dan kabin. Shikamaru tergeletak membatu dengan dahi sobek di jalan tempat dia berdiri tadi. Sasuke tergeletak bersimbah darah di leher dengan badan kaku di kursi belakang.

Bau kematian merasuki cepat dalam tubuh Naruto.

Dan Ino, dia berjinjit. Terangkat hingga meninggalkan permukaan tanah. Ujung depan sepatu haknya mengais-ngais debu aspal sebelum akhirnya melayang.

_"Akh...O-Ohok.." _

Ino berusaha mencabut lehernya dari kekuatan tulang berbungkus otot yang semakin serasa mencengkeram pipa nafasnya dari luar, namun stamina iblis yang mencekiknya tak kunjung jinak. Malah semakin kasar dengan menekankan kelima jari ke dinding luar leher. Sosok pembunuh misterius ini membuka tudung yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan kiri, lalu menoleh pada Naruto.

Saat itu pula kebekuan mental yang menyiksa Naruto mencair, Naruto beringas,

_ "Lepaskan Ino, KABUTO!"_

Naruto melompat langsung menyerang, namun musuhnya lebih lihai. Kabuto keburu menghilang dengan meninggalkan tubuh Ino lemas di udara. Dan tatkala nyaris Naruto menangkap tubuh adiknya, sebuah tendangan keras menimpa wajahnya.

_**DRAAAAAKKK!**_

Naruto terpental nyaris 10 meter, menabrak kursi panjang di samping trotoar sebelum mendarat dengan posisi berguling. _Hikaze _dan _Arkoun _lenyap kembali masuk ke dalam cincin. Naruto meringis kesal, tulang punggungnya nyeri bukan main. Naruto menahan sesak yang mencabik dari belakang punggungnya. Lalu mendongak.

Sosok bengis ini melangkah maju, dirinya seperti tak tertarik lagi dengan membantai adik dan kedua jendralnya. Naruto tak begitu paham tentang medis, namun dia tahu kalau adiknya yang masih megap-megap di samping mobil itu setelah kejadian tadi dengan memegang lehernya _belum_ mati. Dan tak mungkin dua jendralnya mati begitu saja.

Naruto menelan ludahnya,

_Mereka hanya pingsan._

Lelaki dengan tudung hitam sewarna jubah yang dikenakannya itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, tetap dengan langkah kaki yang mengiringi mata ularnya menatap safir biru yang melebar dahsyat itu dengan tatapan dingin.

Dan tatkala mata ular itu sampai di safirnya, Naruto menahan nafas.

Naruto mengenalnya, ajudannya yang setia.

_Tidak_. Lebih tepatnya _ajudan Ino _yang setia.

_"Hisashiburi da na..._

_...Naruto-Sama..." _

Orang ini bernama Kabuto.

**_Yakushi Kabuto._**

**-ALP-**

"_Hisashiburi da na..._

_...Naruto-Sama..." _

Suara itu pelan, namun menusuk. Naruto geram, dia berdiri sekuat tenaga dan memanggil kembali F_uerza_nya. Hikaze mencuat dari genggaman di kanan dan Arkoun turut muncul di pergelangan tangan kiri.

_**DRRR!**_

Bumi bergetar.

_Apa? Bergetar?_

_**DDDRRRRR!**_

"Ii-Ikh..."

Naruto menyadari Kabuto tengah terbahak, namun tak digubrisnya. Goyangnya pijakan di kakinya menjadi topik utama.

_**DRRTTT!**_

Bumi bergetar lagi,_ langkah kaki. _Dan Naruto entah kenapa merasakan punggungnya sendiri panas.

Menyadari sesuatu, Naruto mengira-ngira _apa _yang tengah berada di belakangnya sekarang ini.

Naruto menoleh sesenti demi senti. Sekejap dapat disimpulkannya kalau_ dugaannya _benar. Matanya menyipit menerima efek cahaya yang ada. Melindungi dari radiasi panas yang datang berkunjung. Bagus, Kabuto datang dengan pintarnya membawa_ peliharaan._

"Yang Mulia Pangeran ingin membunuhku?

Anda harus bunuh _dia _dulu."

Suara darinya tak digubris banyak. Naruto kini berkonsentrasi pada makhluk raksasa di depannya. Ini. Bentuknya sungguh tak asing dengan terakhir kali setahun lalu.

Hanya saja sedikit lebih brutal dengan _dua pedang raksasa _ di setiap genggaman.

_**DRRRRRRTTTT!**_

Demon raksasa setinggi 20 meter dengan kulit membara, apinya menjilati balai cakrawala. _Berapi, empat kaki, dua tangan mengenggam pedang yang berkobar bak belum jadi dari tukang besi, dua tanduk di kepalanya . MENYALA._

_Banteng _api ini menggeram, menahan letupan api yang memanas dari dalam mulutnya sebelum berteriak,

"_**GGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Nafas api itu meledak di udara, oksigen sontak terbakar. Lidah api menyebar, memanaskan lingkup kota. Naruto baru menyadari kalau dirinya sudah sampai di perbatasan. Wilayah ini cukup luas untuk sekedar bertarung dengan raksasa setinggi _ini._

_**Berial, The Caesar of The Hell.**_

Naruto memutar pedangnya, membenturkannya sekali ke jalan.

**"_Let's Rock!"_**

-**ALP-**

Naruto melangkah mendekat.

Berial turut melangkah kakinya maju.

Naruto menahan energi yang meletup dari telapak kakinya, lalu menggunakannya sebagai modal untuk secepat kilat melompat ke atas Berial. Pupil kelam demon raksasa ini berhenti, menyadari Naruto sudah berpindah tempat. Naruto baru akan menebaskan pedangnya,

_Terlambat!_

Demon itu keburu menghantamkan pangkal pedangnya yang sekeras beton ke arah Naruto yang masih melayang. Oh yakinlah, Sang Pangeran Pirang meraskan gempuran energi yang siap membuat dirinya remuk.

_**BRAAAAK!**_

Demon tersebut menyeringai, tanpa emosi mendorong korbannya yang tak sampai seperlima tinggi tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Tangan berbulu api itu baru sampai di arah jam 3 dari si demon tatkala berhenti, kaku.

Dan mendadak, tangan itu terpental bak peluru ketapel. Si demon mengikuti arah gerak tangannya dengan kikuk sebelum merasakan sebuah tebasan melintang dari arah sebelumnya.

Suara berdebum menyusul, berdenting. Demon dengan kulit merah membara ini memalingkan mata kejinya ke kanan sebelum menjerit luar biasa.

Darah hitam mengucur dari pangkal lengan yang terpotong, terpercik sembarangan sebelum merembes perlahan dari membran kulitnya. Pedang raksasa yang tergeletak itu kini terairi darah hitam yang mengalir bak dari selang. Naruto mengangkat fuerzanya, menaruhnya di bahu kanan.

"Yeah, satu tangan putus..." Dia tertawa remeh.

Namun raut cerianya lenyap saat mentahan daging yang terlihat dari pupilnya berkedut-kedut, bergoyang dengan gelembung kemerahan yang menjijikkan. Memulai hipotesanya,

_"... dan dua tumbuh."_

Naruto menatap keji Hikaze yang tengah menyala-nyala di tangan kirinya. Spirit ini tertawa, ringkih. Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk sekedar menoleh ke arah demon raksasa yang kini mempunyai tiga tangan itu, lalu mendecih murka.

"Jangan menertawakanku, Hikaze." Naruto geram. Sang spirit mendecah pula, lalu katanya,

_"Kalau dia tak ingin ditebas, maka hancurkan saja."_

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya. Titik cahaya berkumpul membentuk komponen penghancur berunsur misil 25 senti yang menutup sempurna bagian lengannya. Arkoun berputar, memancing pusaran energi yang memadat di depan telapak kiri Naruto.

"_**RAGING FOX**__!"_

-**ALP-**

Sekali meletupkan ledakan panas, dan musnahlah.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, lalu berpaling pada Kabuto yang tengah menatapnya dengan kebencian mutlak. Naruto membalas tatapan itu dengan pupil biru yang melebar dengan tegang, lalu menyipit drastis.

"Sekarang giliranmu, _KABUTO!"_

Geraham rapi itu bergemeletuk menahan murka yang siap meledak,

Namun _terlambat._

Belum ada sedetik saat Naruto meneriakkan kalimat murka, hawa pembunuh tersebar santer bersamaan dengan letupan tenaga dalam yang melejitkan Naruto secepat cahaya.

Kabuto terhenyak, beku tatkala Naruto sudah lenyap dari pandangan, menyisakan ruang kosong dalam jagad visual ularnya.

_** CRAAAASSSSHH!**_

Hikaze memenggal tanpa ampun leher terbungkus tudung itu, membiarkan rupa laknat yang teramat dibenci Naruto berguling bebas. Naruto baru akan menarik nafas lega, namun sayang sebuah suara membuatnya bak sesak.

"Ya Tuhan, ternyata anda benar-benar temperamen rendah. Untung saja NERV belum sempat anda titah..."

Suara itu lemah namun sinis. Iris safir itu menajam, menyadari ilusi yang barusan menipunya. Kepala terpenggal itu luruh menjadi air. Naruto melirik badan yang rubuh itu, bagian-bagiannya bergoyang-goyang, lalu terpecah menjadi segayung air. Cairan dari kepala itu berkumpul dengan genangan yang barusan membentuk kepala, lalu terpecah perlahan menjadi selusin ular putih selingkar jari tangan. Kumpulan ular itu merayap cepat, melewati Naruto.

Naruto berbalik badan memastikan. Tak salah lagi, itu satu dari _ Viper Step._ Naruto mengikuti arah merayap ular-ular itu, dan saat arah pandangnya berhenti pada Kabuto, safir itu melebar hebat.

"_SAKURA-CHAN!"_

Kabuto tertawa keji, Naruto usai meneriakkan nama itu murka bukan main.

"_JADAH BRENGSEK! KEMBALIKAN SAKURA-CHAN!"_

Kabuto menghentikan tawanya, lalu membelokkan sesenti kepalnya pada sosok gadis yang ada di pangkuan bahunya.

"_O? Koitsu ga anata no kareshi dewa arimasen..._

_... ka?"_

Bisikan yang meledek, membuat tangan Naruto gemetaran.

Takut? Oh, tidak.

Naruto malah terlalu rancu untuk menggambarkan bagaimana menahan hawa pembunuhnnya agar tak terlalu santer. Badannya bergidik, karena darahnya meletup-letup bak kawah berapi, otaknya mendidih karena emosi. Tangannya gemetaran, karena tak tahan ingin membantai habis jasad siluman itu hingga habis, kalau perlu tak usah menyisakan sesenti daging pun untuk sekedar dikubur.

Naruto _ingin_ segera membunuh orang ini.

Demi Tuhan, dia sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia masih tak mengerti dengan dimensi yang berputar-putar ini. Kalau Kabuto _masih _hidup, berarti Orochimaru juga kemungkinan _masih _hidup!

_Tapi apa yang dia lakukan di sini? _

_Apakah dia menemukan portal untuk ke Bumi? _

_Apakah dia sudah menguasai seluruh NERV? Apakah dia sudah membunuh Ayah dan Ib-_

.  
>.<p>

Mendengar spekulasi yang mengusik batinnya sendiri ini Naruto nyaris tehenyak karena kaget.

_Tidak, tidak mungkin. **AYAH DAN IBU MASIH HDUP!**_

.  
>.<p>

Naruto meyakinkan dirinya lagi. Keringat dari dahinya berusaha mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya. Naruto membiarkan peluh itu turun melewati wajahnya.

_Tapi apa yang dilakukan siluman haram itu di Bumi? Apakah mereka sudah membangun dunia demon di sana?_

_Dan apakah dengan itu mereka ingin menguasai Bumi? Tidak, tidak, tidak... Itu Gila!_

_Itu jelas mimpi buruk, dan sekarang dia ingin menculik Sakura. _

_CIH!_

_Sialan, aku masih tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang terpikirkan dalam otakku apa yang telah terjadi di NERV setahun ini. Bagaimana perkembangan yang ada di sana, Sinting! _

_Kalau saja kau menguasai jurus pindah ruang dan waktu milik Ayah..._

_Kalau saja aku lebih banyak berlatih..._

_Kalau saja..._

_Kalau saja.._

_**...SIAL!**_

.  
>.<p>

Narut mengambil kuda-kudanya, _ fuerza_nya teracung ke depan.

_Aku terlalu lemah, tak ada waktu untuk berpikir macam-macam, sekarang yang penting, _

**_AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHNYA!_**

Kabuto membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dengan sepasang telunjuk dan jari tengah, lalu membbiarkannya berdiam di depan wajah.

_BUNUH!_

_..._

_BUNUH!_

_._

_._

_._

_**BUNUH!**__!_

Suara itu mengitari kupingnya hingga merasuki luar dalam liang telinga.

_Sasuke!_

_Shikamaru!_

_Ino!_

_Sakura!_

Naruto menelan ludah mentah menahan kesal.

_Bertahanlah sebentar lagi!_

"...Anda harus sedikit sabar, Yang Mulia Pangeran. Saya yakin _Ibunda Ratu_ tidak akan senang dengan perkembangan anda seperti ini-"

Mendengar kalimat _ibu _ sudah meledakkan sumbu terakhir Naruto. Dia kalap.

Tanpa berpikir lagi Naruto langsung melompat frontal, tenaga dalamnya berkumpul langsung ke seluruh urat logam Hikaze.

Kurang dari sejengkal tatkala Naruto melayang di atas Kabuto, kedua tangannya tergenggam di gagang pedang. Hawa energi murni yang barusan acak mengitari pedang kini mengental sempurna.

**"_SILUMAN TENGIK! MATI!"_**

_Pecayalah, _bahkan tebasan ini dapat meruntuhkan sebuah gunung. Naruto tahu pasti itu. Tenaga dalam yang dipadatkan sedemikian kental dan tetap terfokus pada satu titik jenuh akan_ cukup _untuk menghancurkan segala sel Kabuto.

_Sakura-chan...!_

Namun sejurus sebelum tebasan itu benar-benar menyentuh ujung kepala Kabuto, Naruto entah kenapa merasa bergidik. Iris birunya berputar bolak balik;Sakura-Kabuto-Sakura-kabuto.

_...Ore ga tasukeru!_

Bolak-balik ingin menyelamatkan, namun usai kalimat itu tersebut dalamn batin, hatinya goncang.

_Ada apa ini?_

Benar-benar goncang,

**_APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?_**

Dan tatkala gempuran serangan itu benar-benar telak mengenai Kabuto, pertanyaan itu masih menggantung.

**_ADA APA GERANGAN DENGAN SEMUA INI?_**

Dan sedetik kemudian jawabannya muncul.

Sebuah tebasan mendarat bebas di punggung Naruto, membuatnya terjengkang sebelum menahan badan dengan kaki kiri yang selangkah ke depan. Naruto menahan nyeri hebat yang menjalari segaris panjang di punggungnya, mendadak. Dan darah pun mengucur.

Naruto menggeram murka, tak membuang waktu untuk menebas balik. Badannya berputar ke kanan dengan ayunan melintang yang dipanasi tenaga dalam.

Namun sungguh disayang, terjangan ototnya hanya menyentuh angin.

tangan Naruto berhenti di sebuah titik di atmosfer, membuatnya mendelikkan mata tatkala Kabuto sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Tangan kiri Kabuto terarah lurus ke samping, menahan laju balik pedang Naruto.

_**CRASSSSSHH!**_

Tebasan kedua menerjang lagi, kali ini mengiris dada Naruto hingga ke perut. Naruto sadar kalau tubuhnya sudah basah oleh darah dan menodai jaketnya yang turut sobek karena sayatan. Kekuatan fisik Kabuto yang tersalur dalam pedang menghilangkan kesadarannya.. Naruto pusing, dia bertahan untuk tetap berdiri dengan emosi yang membuncah-buncah. Kabuto terkekeh remeh, tangan kananya memamerkan katana yang berbercak darah di matanya.

Naruto mendecah kesal namun suaranya lemah. Tangannya kuat-kuat menggenggam Hikaze, ingin segera membalas dengan sebuah tebasan mematikan,

Namun Tuhan belum mau berpihak padanya. Tegangan yang menahan jemarinya tetap berpegangan pada Fuerza mengendur kekuatannya, Hikaze lenyap menjadi cahaya. Senjatanya lenyap. Kabuto tersenyum sinis,

"Selamat tinggal...

_... Putra Mahkota NERV."_

Sayatan melintang datang lagi. Menggilas otot bagian depan Naruto tanpa ampun.

**-TBC-**

**VOCAB'S:**

**_ Koitsu ga anata no kareshi _dewa arimasen_ __ka?: _**_ Apakah orang ini kekasih anda? (Lagat sopan, tapi kalau yang ngomong Kabuto bayangin aja deh **XD**)_**_  
><em>**

**_Ore ga tasukeru! :_**_ Aku akan menyelamatkanmu! _**(^_^)b**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_**HELL YEAH! ** Ane akhirnya bisa update lagi! mksh banget untuk** holmes950 , Ryuu, gui gui M.I.T , **Boku no Nee-san** Wi3nter , nona fergie , cha'py muetz ,** soshite boku no imotou wa** ai'rahayu. **_**  
><strong>

_**.**_

_**Dan untuk semua reviewer sebelum-sebelumnya, arigatou!**_

.

**_WELL, _**_Ane nggak mau banyak cincong. Ane kira nggak terlalu berat kalau ane pake stream bentuk beginian. Skenario sih sudah ada, tinggal garapannya *Ini sih sama aja bo'ong* XD Ane masih mengukur untuk kadar takar konflik setiap chap agar tidak terlalu bosan. Jadi,mungkin battlenya cukup di sini dulu. Narutonya dah babak belur kan? Ada waktunya lah, Hero mengalami masa keterpurukan (^_^)b. Ane harap nggak terlalu syok soal adegannya. Mungkin tahu sendiri, membuat skenario pertarungan itu lebih rumit karena membutuhkan detail lebih *HALAH*_

.

_**ANYWAY,** Soal itu bisa sih ke depannya. Dan soal update, pokoknya akan ane update secepat ane bisa meskipun sibuk berjubel di hidung (?) LOL. Hahaha. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang dah review, silent reader, ataupun sekedar membaca JUDUL fanfict ini XD. Dan untuk review, ane sering *maaf* lupa mana review yang sudah dibalas atau belum. NAH! Ini dia penyakit! Untuk ke depannya mungkin ane harus lebih konsen kali ye biar semuanya dibales? Maka seribu maaf deh buat yang belum kejawab reviewnya, padahal JUJUR Demi Allah, review dari kalian itu terlampau berharga bagi ane. Apapun itu, akan ane ingat baik-baik apa yang telah kalian sampaikan._

_Saran, kritik membangun, dan evaluasi akan selalu ane tunggu, teman._

_** SALAM CINTA LANGIT BUMI!**  
><em>

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. RETREAT

**_WARNING: _**_Fantasy, romance, adventure, politic, and many other _:DD_. Rating bisa BERUBAH sewaktu-waktu._

_**Terinspirasi dari **DEVIL MAY CRY 4, Game XBOX tahun 2009 yang saya tamatkan DENGAN WAKTU 22 JAM ****_**(^-^)**_, diramu dengan ide GILA saya diantara sibuknya mahasiswa yang juga jualan pulsa _:DD

.

.

.

.

V

V

V

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

_**AUTHOR:**_

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2012**

**_SUMMARY:_**

Namikaze Naruto, pangeran yang terdampar karena insiden keji yang menghancurkan negaranya. Bersama dua jenderal dan adik perempuannya, Naruto harus bertempur guna merebut kembali kerajaannya,tahta mahkotanya, juga hati gadis impiannya.

**HAPPY READING!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7th Chapter:**

**"RETREAT"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ibukota Egarth- NERV,1923<strong>_

_Naruto menatap sepasang azure __ga__rang ini tak percaya. Sekonyong-konyong ia menggertakkan gigi dan memaki sang ayah._

"_TIDAK AKAN!" Sahutnya, suaranya tertelan oleh dentuman ledakan yang beruntun bak atom. Tangan kanannya yang sudah bergetar usai membantai entah berapa ratus demon serasa semakin tak kuat menggenggam _fuerza_. "Aku tak AKAN PERNAH MENINGGALKAN AYAH! MENINGGALKAN NERV! TIDAK AKAN!"_

_Sang ayah menatap Putra Mahkotanya murka," Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan? HAH?" nadanya menantang, giginya bergemeletuk dan memamerkan sisi bibirnya yang bersimbah darah. "Kau sendiri tahu bahkan tiga jurus gabunganku, Nagato, beserta guru Jiraiya belum mampu membuat Orochimaru bergerak sesenti pun! Kau BISA MATI, BODOH?"_

"_TAK ADA URUSAN!" Naruto memaki tak kalah kasar."Aku TAK PERDULI BETAPA KUATNYA SI BRENGSEK itu! AKU TAK PERDULI DENGAN SIAPA YANG AKAN MATI! AKU-"_

_**BUAGH!**_

_._

_._

_Hening. _

_Kalimat Naruto tak berkelanjutan, sunyi._

_Lalu pecah kembali dengan jeritan yang menyayat. Ledakan lagi, kali ini Naruto bisa melihat betapa dari kejauhan letupan asap yang membakar habis sudah gedung-gedung di pusat Kota. Berulang-ulangk_

_Namun sungguh suara terakhir barusan membuat suasana sekitar Naruto benar-benar terasa hening, senyap._

_Naruto memegangi pipinya dengan tangan kiri, memastikan rasa sakit yang dibencinya benar-benar barusan hadir. Tak hanya sakit yang ditemui oleh telapak kirinya, namun bercak merah murni pekat juga berada di sana._

_ Minato baru saja meninjunya, telak di wajah._

_ Mata biru safir Naruto langsung runtuh seketika kegagahannya. Ia melirik sesenti pada Ino yang masih terkulai lemah di kedua lengan Shikamaru, adik kandungnya ini jelas terlihat berusaha bernafas meskipun tombak tenaga dalam masih tertancap tepat di dadanya. Ia menoleh lemah pada Sasuke, Jendral kepercayaannya itupun hanya menunduk takluk melihat kejadian berusan. Tangannya tak lagi menggenggam __dual spear –tombak mata ganda- __berelemen magma yang biasa .** INFERNO-**nya sudah tertelan masuk ke dalam gelangnya. Sasuke menyerah._

_ Dan terakhir, mata biru safir itu berpaling pada ayahnya. Baginda Kerajaan NERV._

_ Naruto berdiri, dia menunduk penuh rasa penyesalan. Tubuh ayahnya sudah tertusuk 4 tombak tenaga dalam, sejak awal invasi. Dan terus menerus bertarung, hingga saat ini. Nagato berdiri tepat di belakang ayahnya. **EZAZ**, Fuerza berupa sarung tangan dan sepatu metal yang membungkus kedua__sisi lengannya ini masih terpasang. Kakaknya ini diam pula memperhatikan._

_ Pertanyaan besar menghantui benak Naruto tanpa ampun; 'haruskah aku pergi?'_

"_Pergilah," Sahut Ayahnya. Suara yang biasanya terdengar penuh wibawa itu terdengar bergetar kali ini. "Kau harus tetap hidup, lalu kembali melahirkan kerajaan NERV. Kapanpun itu, kau harus tetap hidup..._

_...Sampai saat itu..."_

_Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk mendongak, melihat Raksasa Iblis yang dengan santainya terbang di langit, membukakan sekian portal untuk mendaratkan ribuan demon. _

_Dia berdiri di sana._

_Demi Tuhan, Naruto teramat sangat ingin membunuhnya, Orochimaru __**BRENGSEK!**_

_Orang yang sudah membantai tanpa ampun sekian banyak rakyat NERV, merampas Ibunya, mengintimidasi adiknya hingga tahap fatal, _

_Dan kali ini ayahnya memintanya untuk pergi. _

_GILA._

_Naruto mengakui itu._

"_Tidak akan..."_

_Minato mengangkat tipis alisnya saat sebuah bisikan terdengar._

"_...Selamanya..._

_...Aku TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN AYAH! MENINGGALKAN NERV! SELAMAN-!"_

_**BRAK!**_

_._

_._

_Naruto rubuh._

_Minato menatap sosok yang baru saja memukul tengkuk putranya. Sasuke terdiam, dia membalas tatapan penuh harap Minato dengan memanggul Naruto di sebelah bahunya._

"_Mohon ampun, Baginda Raja. Saya harap anda setuju dengan perbuatan saya barusan."_

_Kalimat itu tegas, namun getir. Minato menahan haru di dadanya dengan menarik nafas sekali, ditelusurinya onyx hitam yang redup itu dengan safir birunya._

_ "Tak usah sungkan, Sasuke-Kun. Kau sudah bersahabat dengannnya sejak lama dan kau tahu mana yang pantas untuk dilakukan."_

_ "Kami menunggu untuk kembali." Shikamaru membuka suara. "Entah kapan waktunya, namun kami yakin pasti akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Baginda Raja."_

_ Minato menahan sesak, dia menahan air matanya lalu menoleh pada Sang Pangeran Sulung._

"_Lakukan, Nagato."_

_Nagato berlutut, merapal segel dengan pola gerakan jari beberapa kali sebelum menaruh kedua tangannya di atas tanah. _

"_Sampai jumpa... "_

_Nagato tak berkomentar apapun pada ucapan selamat tinggal ayahnya pada kedua dalam terkumpul santer di tangan, namun tak langsung ditemukannya kulit itu dengan tanah membara. Nagato diam-diam menangis, air matanya menetes lamat-lamat sembari membisikkan mantra._

"_**JUNDAEGAN... **__KAI!"_

_Dan portal pun tertutup._

_Selamanya._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>TODAY, Tokyo-2012<strong>

"Naruto?"

Safir itu terbuka sempurna, deru nafas memburu, keringat sebutir jagung mengaliri wajah, dan pastinya rupa pucat yang lembab di wajah Naruto menjadi sebuah pertanda bahwa Naruto masih _hidup._

Iris biru langit itu bergetar menangkap samar reka objek di depannya,perlahan namun semakin kentara jelas. Naruto mengangkat tangannya, memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

_Apakah aku masih hidup?_

Pertanyaan itu sekejap saja menyerang lapisan terdalam otaknya,menghadirkan sebuah sensasi kejut bak menarik urat di dalamnya! Naruto menjerit menahan sakit dengan sebelah tangan memegangi dahinya.

"_AKH!"_

"Naruto?"

Naruto menyadari suara _Shikamaru _yang terkesan mengejar, namun tangan kiri sang pangeran yang menganggur dengan cepat memberikan perintah berhenti.

"_Daijobu..._

_...Shikamaru ka?"_

Hela nafas bersahutan, sekali-lagi Naruto memastikan bahwa di antara wajah-wajah akrab ini ada raut lega. Kep

"_O-Onii-Chan?"_

Naruto reflek mengangkat kepalanya,

"Ino?"

Baru disadari kalau sang adik yang tengah berlumuran air mata langsung memeluk kakaknya yang masih terbaring. Naruto kikuk, namun tatkala merasakan rengkuhan hangat pada badannya, Naruto tak ada pilihan selain diam.

"A...Aku khawatir, kakak tertidur lama sekali... nafasnya putus-putus, wajahnya pucat, aku pikir...A..aku pikir... HIKS!"

Suasana jadi keruh, namun tak ada yang berani protes. Ino masih sesenggukan di bagian bahu kiri kakaknya. Membanjir dengan luapan air mata.

"...T-Tapi... Sekarang kakak sudah sadar, a-aku senang... HIKS...! Aku sungguh senang! HIKS!"

Naruto terenyuh, otomatis, ada sesak yang langsung menjalari dadanya. Dia mungkin menghadapi segenap masalah ini_ sendirian,_ melewati setangkap emosi ini tanpa jeda. Dadanya haru bukan main, menyadari sang adik terlampau mencintainya. Air mata yang merembes itu memancing pula safir Naruto membasah, lalu menganak sungai di kedua belah pipinya. Menangkap tangis kakaknya, Ino tak kuasa lagi menahan isaknya. Dia menangis menjerit-jerit.

Adiknya yang terisak membuat Naruto seakan tercabik,

"_Arigatou... imotou.."_

Naruto berbisik pelan, mendesirkan udara ke gendang telinga Ino. Tangisan Ino yang meraung-raung lambat laun tertahan, sesenggukannya memelankan diri. Ino menarik badannya dari Naruto. Sang putri mengangguk,meremas perlahan kedua belah bahu lebar Naruto sebelum lantas menjauhkan dirinya dari ranjang. Memperlihatkan apa yang ada di balik punggungnya.

"...Kalau tidak ada mereka, mungkin kita tidak bakal bertemu lagi, kakak..."

Safir mulia itu menajam. Mengamati betul sosok-sosok manusia yang berada tepat di depannya. Pandangannya bergoyang sedetik, Naruto spontan memegang kepalanya. Pemuda di tengah berambut merah itu nyaris meninggalkan tempatnya kalau Ino tidak cepat-cepat membopong badan Naruto yang masih terasa lemas.

"_Kakak!"_

Naruto berusaha bertahan, memberi isyarat _aku baik-baik saja _ lewat gerakan tangan kirinya, telapak kanannya masih bertahan di dahi kanannya selama beberapa detik sebelum mengangkat suaranya.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit sakit di sini...UKH!"

Naruto kejang, pembuluh darah dalam kepalanya bak tertarik-tarik. Rasa sakit tanpa ampun mencabik langsung kepalanya.

"_AKH!"_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Naruto-Sama!"_

"_KAKAK!"_

Naruto rebah ke tempat tidur. Tak disadari suara-suara yang berseliweran di sekitarnya. Naruto hanya merasakan nafasnya hengik, putus-putus dan...

Semuanya gelap.

* * *

><p><em>Di lain tempat,<em>

Udara senja masih membiaskan aura musim semi, panas mentari tersegel sekian sisi lewat belahan bunga Sakura yang berterbangan di angkasa. Kabuto menarik kacamatanya mendekat ke matanya, berupaya untuk merekam adegan indah itu nian lebih lama.

Dia menghela nafas, lalu berbalik berjalan. Portal sudah terbuka nyaris satu menit, dan dia sungguh malas memubadzirkan tenaga dalamnya yang sudah mengalir kacau selama lebih tiga hari.

Demi Tuhan, tetesan darah yang masih mengalir dari luka di atas lengannya masih mencabik-cabik syarafnya.

Kabuto menahan nyeri sambil tetap menaruh telapak kanannya di atas luka, berupaya mengalirkan tenaga dalam untuk sekedar mengeringkan luka. Nahas, infeksi bakar yang merasuki bagian dalam kulitnya itu nyaris sudah membuatnya mati rasa. Kabuto menggertakkan gigi menahan umpat.

_Jadah Suna tengik._ Batinnya, _akan kubalas kalan ratusan kali lipat dari ini! Lihat saja nanti._

Dalam hati dia juga memaki Sasori, almarhum itu dia laknat habis-habisan. Jikalau saja dia tidak bertindak sembarangan, mungkin dia sudah akan tiba di Istana Kegelapan sejurus usai pertikaian berakhir. Gara-gara Sasori tak ada, dia jadi kepayahan mencari portal guna kembali. 4 hari berlari dengan mengalirkan tenaga dalam guna menyembuhkan luka dan stamina sudah cukup untuk membuatnya ngos-ngosan.

_Dia _ tak bakal peraduli banyak dengan dirinya sekarang. Pulang tinggal nama pun mana perduli. Kabuto geram betul menyadari jurus yang mengenai dirinya ini terlampau hebat hingga mampu merusak syaraf dalam, bahkan teknik renkarnasi dirinya pun tak mempan. Percaya atau tidak, semenit saja Kabuto tidak mengalirkan tenaga dalamnya ke dalam luka yang pedih itu lengannya bakal putus dan dia akan menghabiskan seumur hidup dengan sebelah tangan.

_CIH! Brengsek Keturunan Suna!_ dia mengumpat lagi sembari terus melangkah.

Umpatan itu mungkin jadi yang terakhir keluar dari bibir Kabuto. Langkahnya beberapa tapak berhenti di dalam portal, dalam neuronnya jelas tergambar hakekat dari ruangan hampa udara ini. Dan sebagaimana dugaannya, tak sampai semenit kemudian tatkala sketsa istana kegelapan hadir di depannya.

Senyum tipis tampak di wajah pucat Kabuto, tertawanya ringkih, lantas melangkah lagi. Kali ini lebih cepat. Tenaga dalamnya lebih kental kini, kentara mengalir dari tangan kanannya ke bahu kiri yang terluka.

_Sedikit lagi..._

Aura hijau yang terbit dari sela jemari Kabuto menguat, mengeringkan luka bakar itu lebih cepat. Kabuto menimbang-nimbang perantara waktu yang dia butuhkan untuk berjalan hingga gerbang menjulang itu. Dia tahu betul kalau _dia_ tidak bakal terima alasan apapun karena dirinya gagal hari ini, namun paling tidak, ia sudah kembali membawa sesuatu yang bisa membawa Kerajaan Demon untuk kembali bangkit;_ Informasi._ Kabuto merasa beruntung lisannya tidak turut hangus. Dia harus bisa berbicara jelas tanpa ada nada gagap kalau tidak ingin berakhir dengan kepala buntung.

_Dia _tak menolerir kegagalan.

Gerbang Kematian tinggal hitungan langkah, dua demon tanpa wajah dengan sabit sebesar tubuh di tangan kanannya berdiri tegak di depan kedua belah sisi gerbang. Kabuto mengemposkan terakhir tenaga dalamnya guna menyembuhkan luka dengan sekali erangan.

Kabuto menghela nafas, dia menarik tangan kanannya dari bahu kiri. Lukanya sudah kering.

Kabuto memperhatikan dirinya dari atas hingga bawah, memastikan tak ada debu yang masih menempel di gaun hitamnya, lantas melangkah maju. Kedua demon itu mendongak melihat kedatangan kabuto. Tanpa berkata, keduanya menepukkan gagang sabit ke lantai,

Dan gerbang terbuka. Pintu setinggi nyaris 10 meter ini berderit, membiaskan cahaya hijau lumut yang pekat sebelum bergerak pelan , menggeser diri masuk ke dalam istana. Kabuto melangkah masuk.

_Dia _ada di sana. Duduk tenang di atas singgasana bersama dengan sosok wanita berambut merah tua. Kabuto tahu persis _siapa_ wanita itu. Pandangan wanita itu kosong, badannya bergerak tanpa roh yang mengisi substansi fisiknya. _Dia_ membiarkan wanita itu menyentuh setiap inci sudut tubuhnya, meniciumi seluruh lekuk wajah_nya _yang putih pucat. _Dia_ membiarkan ujung jemari lentik itu menyisiri dadanya, membuat darah_nya_ berdesir. Kabuto dalam diam bergidik, perempuan itu sudah bak mayat hidup yang bergerak sendiri, namun tingkah polahnya erotis bak mengundang nafsu hingga dijadikan sebatas mainan penawar. _Boneka. _Bolehlah si wanita makan dan minum sebagaimana biasa, namun hidupnya sudah nyaris tanpa jiwa.

Atau bahkan sudah tidak sama sekali? Kabuto hanya mampu menelan ludah. Ia tak perduli soal Tuannya aneh atau bagaimana. Namun yang dia patuhi, bahwa ini adalah bagian dari rencana_nya._

Maka Kabuto tidak berniat menggubris sama sekali Tuannya itu. Dia hanya ingin melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai abdi. Kabuto melangkah masuk.

Tanpa bermaksud menganggu suasana dia membungkukkan badan, berlutut di depan altar singgasana.

"_Hamba telah tiba, Baginda Orochimaru."_

Yang dipanggil namanya mengangkat kelopak matanya yang sedari tertutup karena menikmati sajian tubuh yang menggoda, memperlihatkan mata ularnya.

Sosok bengis itu menahan tawa, lantas membuka suara.

"_KAU GAGAL, KABUTO."_

_**DEEEEGGGGHH!**_

_**HAWA PEMBUNUH!**_

Kabuto sontak mengangkat kepalanya, dadanya berdegup luar biasa dan kakinya gemetaran luar biasa. Mulutnya tanpa sadar terbuka dengan keringat yang meluber.

"_KAU MEMBIARKAN PEMUDA HARAM ITU MEMBANGKITKAN KEMBALI PEDANG 9 KEABADIAN, KAU LENGAH HINGGA MELEPASKAN KESEMPATAN UNTUK MENJEGAL SATU-SATUNYA PENGHALANG RENCANAKU. KAU TAHU KALAU HARI INI KITA SUDAH BISA MELAKSANAKAN RITUAL KALAU GADIS ITU SUDAH ADA DI TANGAN KITA. KAU BODOH, KABUTO."_

"M-Maafkan saya!" Kabuto sontak merendahkan kepalanya, nyris sujud. Celaka sudah, nyawanya sudah diujung tanduk. "Saya sudah menangkap Naruto-Sama dalam _Viper Illusion, _ tapi Ketiga bersaudara Saito datang, mereka-"

Orochimaru mengerutkan sesenti alisnya,

"_SAITO?"_

"B-Benar sekali. Mereka anak dari Kazekage, tiga bersaudara kerajaan Saito yang kita habiskan sebelum invasi ke Salomo-"

"_KAZEKAGE...? SAITO...?_

_...ANAK KETURUNAN MEREKA MASIH HIDUP?"_

Kabuto sadar betul darah dingin menyergap seluruh ruang tubuhnya. Dia merasa beku di tempat.

Namun kalau dia tidak menjawab, pasti dia bakal melihat tubuhnya sendiri nanti tanpa kepala. Kabuto mati-matian menahan nafas.

"Benar sekali Yang Mulia."

Suara getir itu menyambut sunyi. Tak ada respon sejenak dari Orochimaru. Raja Demon ini masih membiarkan wanita itu memijat secara erotis bagian-bagian tubuhnya,

"_CUKUP, _KUSHINA._"_

Wanita yang bertingkah laku bak boneka itu berhenti lantas. Orochimaru mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir wanita itu. Menciumnya sekali dengan diikuti kuluman singkat.

Orochimaru berpaling pada Kabuto,

"_JADI ITU ALASANMU GAGAL MEMBAWA KEMBALI GADIS ITU? ITU SANGAT BODOH, KABUTO."_

" ..." Kabuto terdiam, ia memilih menunduk lebih dalam.

"_LANTAS BAGAIMANA SASORI?"_

Kabuto menelan ludah, "Dia bunuh diri dengan menyayat urat nadi usai membuka portal." Kata-katanya tegang, "Dua puluh ribu demon sukses sudah memporak-porandakan Tokyo. Kami datang tepat dan membunuh Naruto-Sama dalam ilusi, baru akan mengambil kembali Sakura-Sama tatkala tiga bersaudara itu datang dan-"

"_SUDAH WAKTUNYA KAU MEMULIHKAN STAMINAMU, KABUTO."_

Kabuto mendelik heran,

Belum sempat hilang kekagetannya, Kabuto sudah keburu melihat setitik cahaya dengan aura kelabu gelap seukuran telapak tangannya melayang rendah, menuju tepat ke arahnya. Tak berniat menghindar, cahaya itu menyentuh bagian luar jubahnya.

Sedetik berlalu, dan Kabuto menjerit tanpa ampun.

"_GAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH! AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!"_

Teriakan itu bak makhluk kesurupan, meskipun ibarat ini tak sesuai dengan statusnya yang seoran g demon namun ekspresi kerasukan seorang Yakushi Kabuto sudah cukup menggambarkan. Kabuto menggelepar, urat di sekitar matanya menebal dengan warna hijau yang mendominasi dari kulit ular pucatnya. Tangannya mencengkram sendiri bagian depan jubahnya, menarik-nariknya hingga kusut dan nyaris sobek.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKHHH!_

_...A-AAAAA...KKKKHH...AAAAAAKKHH..."_

Rintihan yang menjerit itu kemudian tertahan, perlahan, lalu sunyi.

Derakan lantai menjadi awal. Orochimaru menarik tipis bibirnya tatkala Kabuto bangkit berdiri, mata ularnya menajam dengan mata merah luar biasa. Balik jubahnya bergerak, mengeluarkan tiga ekor ular putih sebesar tubuh dari sana. Kabuto mengangkat kedua tangannya, memastikan betapa pekatnya tenaga dalam yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatan sesat ini menelan habis sudah inci nafasnya. Menyadari kekuatannya yang telah meningkat pamungkas, Kabuto menahan senyum dinginnya tipis sebelum membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, terlebih untuk ini, Baginda Orochimaru."

"_KALI DEPAN KAU TIDAK BOLEH GAGAL LAGI KABUTO." _ Orochimaru mendesisi,_"SELAMA KITA BERSAMA BAGINDA RATU, MENGUASAI BUMI DAN DUNIA _SIOC _HANYA TINGGAL SELANGKAH LAGI. HANYA TINGGAL GADIS ITU, DAN SEMUA AKAN BERAKHIR. "_

Kabuto mendengarkan titah Orochimaru seksama,

"_SELANGKAH LAGI, DAN DUNIA DEMON AKAN MENJADI SATU-SATUNYA DIMENSI YANG ADA. SEDIKIT LAGI..._

_... DUNIA AKAN MENJADI MILIK KITA."_

Orochimaru menyentuh dagu _Kushina _ yang tetap diam dengan polah Orochimaru. Orohimaru berusaha menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Kushina. Meski lebih kepala empat, namun kecantikannya belum juga pudar bak gadis muda yang belum berumur seperlima abad. Memori lama melintas di kepala Orochimaru. Musuh-musuh abadinya telah dia lenyapkan, namun keturunannya _masih_ ada. Orochimaru tak bakal membiarkan benalu ini menetap dan tumbuh lebih lama.

Terutama Namikaze Minato, mengingat Si Haram Kilat Kuning itu membuatnya selalu bak kebakaran jenggot. Ia cemburu, iri, dan entah apa lagi yang dia rasakan semuanya mengarah pada rasa benci pada Lelaki berwibawa itu. Tinggal Putra Mahkota dan Putri Kerajaan, maka garis keturunanan Namikaze akan musnah, _ selamanya._

Mengingat wajah Baginda NERV itu kentara semakin membuat Orochimaru kesal.

"_AKU SUDAH MEMILIKI PERMAISURIMU, MINATO..._

_...DAN UMUR ANAKMU HANYA TINGGAL SEUJUNG JARI LAGI, SETELAH ITU KETURUNAN KSATRIA AKAN MUSNAH SELAMANYA DAN KAU, AKAN LIHAT DUNIA DEMON AKAN MENJADI YANG ABADI, JADAH KILAT KUNING."_

Kabuto mendengarnya dengan baik, dari balik kacamatanya dia melihat Orochimaru balik menatapnya dengan seringai sadis dengan mata ularnya..

"_SIAPKAN KEMBALI PASUKAN..._

_...KITA HANCURKAN BUMI BAGIAN UTARA BESOK PAGI-PAGI."_

* * *

><p>Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang rancu, ditatapnya Pemuda berambut merah ini bergantian dengan dua sosok lainnya.<p>

"_SAITO?"_

Pemuda merah itu mengangguk.

"_So desu"_ jawabnya sopan, " Kami adalah tiga bersaudara putra _Baginda Kazekage_. Dan kami datang sebagaimana perintah ayahanda kami."

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, ketiga bersaudara itu sudah berlutut sambi menundukkan kepala.

"...Aku, _Sabaku no Gaaa, _kakak lelakiku, _Kugutsu no Kankuro_, dan kakak sulungku, _ Aoru no Temari. _Kami siap membela anda._Yang Mulai Pangeran."_

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tanpa sadar diikuti cekikikan.

"... Baik. Bangunlah. Saudara dari Saito. Kami menyambut kedatangan anda. .."

Kalimat Naruto berhenti. Air mukanya gembira sesaat lalu, namun kemudian kini kembali menegang.

Naruto masih menahan sengal yang mencekik nafasnya, keringatnya boleh bersimbah. Namun jelas dia sudah melarang Ino untuk sekalipun meng-helap- keringatnya yang deras mengalir dari ubun-ubun. Badannya yang tersembunyi di balik selimut berusaha tetap tenang sambil megalirkan tenaga dalam, mendukung Naruto mengetahui betul manusia-manusia ajaib yang mengelilinginya ini sedang bersiaga penuh. Naruto tidak bodoh, ia sadar kalau dia adalah putra mahkota kerajaan _NERV._ Lecet sedikit saja itu sudah musibah yang mengerikan bukan main.

Naruto berusaha menggerakk-gerakan sedikit ujung jemarinya. Memastikan fisiknya sudah terlepas dari teknik ilusi yang menyiksa. Naruto berusaha merangkai kembali memori yang terpecah. Dienterupsi oleh ilusi beberapa waktu lalu.

Semenit kemudian, iris safir itu melebar. Naruto menoleh ke samping kanak ranjang. Menatap dua jendral dan adiknya bergantian dengan tajam.

"Dimana Sakura-chan?"

Mata biru yang bertemu itu meredup salah satunya. Ino menghela nafas, namun baru mulai berbicara saat sosok gemulai muncul dari balik punggungnya. Naruto terhenyak seketika. Dia, gadis berambut merah jambu itu menatap takut-takut Ino sambil kemudian tersenyum kaku pada Naruto.

"Aku di sini, Naruto-sama."

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oke... waktunya Balas REVIEW :DD<em>  
><strong>

**ai'rahaayu: ** Hehehehe... oke, oke. Proses lah, nggak ditumpahin langsung Kalau di sini? Gimana?

**Cantgetacoolenoughnickname: **Naaaaah, ini dia review yang paling demen XDD Meskipun anon, namun mau mengajak diskusi soal bahasa. Ini yang penting. Soal DAIJO KA dan DAIJOBU KA itu adalah dua term (makna) yang sama dalam form (bentuk) yang beda. DAIJO KA itu dalam bentuk slank yang menghilangkan beberapa lafaz yang resmi substansi menjadi ucapan. Kalau resminya ya, DAIJOBU DESU KA. Itu yang ane tahu. Entah dari sumber yang nggak menyesatkan atau nggak XD

.  
>Dan soal KARESHI, lawan katanya itu KOIBITO. (^_^)b KARESHI itu kan artinya 'kekasih lelaki' sementara 'KOIBITO' itu 'kekasih perempuan' Begitu :DD Sedangkan KANOJO yang artinya 'dia perempuan (kata ganti orang ketiga PR) lawan katanya KARE yang artinya 'dia laki-laki' (kata ganti orang ketiga LK).<p>

.  
>Begitu mungkin ^^ Sila dicek dan ditunggu lagi komennya XDD<p>

**Ryuu****: ** Okay, makasih. I Allah bakal update terus tiap akhir minggu. :DD yang ini gimana? Seru nggak?

**nona fergie****: **Khikhikhi... Fergie-chan :DD Mksih banget dah baca. :DD BTW, Setelah baca chap ini sudah jelas belum?

**Wi3nter****:** Hh**, ** So desu ka? Nee-chan? I have pull myself already to write this. I Love your comment :DD**  
><strong>

.

.

**_Many thank 4 them, and..._**

**_...YOU!_ (^_^)**

**-See you next week!-**


	8. REVOLVE

**_Minggu kemarin tidak UPDATE, maka chap ini langsung 4500 word _(^_^)b**

**_WARNING: _**_Fantasy, romance, adventure, politic, and many other _:DD_. Rating bisa BERUBAH sewaktu-waktu._

_**Terinspirasi dari **DEVIL MAY CRY 4, Game XBOX tahun 2009 yang saya tamatkan DENGAN WAKTU 22 JAM ****_**(^-^)**_, diramu dengan ide GILA saya diantara sibuknya mahasiswa yang ngantor harian dan juga jualan pulsa _:DD

* * *

><p><strong><em>SUMMARY:<em>**

Namikaze Naruto, pangeran yang terdampar karena insiden keji yang menghancurkan negaranya. Bersama dua jenderal dan adik perempuannya, Naruto harus bertempur guna merebut kembali kerajaannya,tahta mahkotanya, juga hati gadis impiannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>_

**Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

_**AUTHOR:**_

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2012**

**HAPPY READING!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8th Chapter:**

**"REVOLVE"**

"_Sakura?"_

Sakura nyaris tersentak kaget, namu tatkala dia berpaling ke arah suara, yang ia berikan hanyalah senyum. Ino duduk santai di sebelahnya, menempati bangku reyot yang sedari tadi kosong.

"Kau tidak makan?"

Kalimat itu berlanjut, Ino menawarkan _onigiri_ kepada Sakura. Kepalan nasi putih berbungkus _tori_ itu menguarkan uap putih. Hangat.

Hampir lupa hampir dua hari tidak makan, Sakura nyaris menolak karena tak enak hati pada_ Tuan Putri _ yang mengantarkan nasi kepal sebelum akhirnya menyambut penganan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"_A-Arigato. Ino-Sam-"_

"_Mo ii kara."_ Ino menyahut,

"_Ittadakimasu." _lantas mengunyah nasi kepalnya. "Tak usah memaksakan dirimu untuk sekedar memanggilku seperti itu. Kau masih belum memahami benar apa yang terjadi, kan?"

Sakura gagap, reflek sudah raut tegangnya terlihat. Namun Ino malah membalas dengan rupa sedemikian manisnya seakan tak ada perihal penting. Sakura paham betul kalau ditakar dengan banding manapun, mestinya Ino yang paling depresi. Kakaknya terkontaminasi oleh jurus ilusi yang membuatnya bak terkena ayan, dan mungkin kalau tiga bersaudara Saito itu tidak lantas hadir menyelamatkan, mungkin Ino tidak bakal bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya lagi.

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, _Sakura_ tidak bisa bertemu dengan keduanya lagi.

_Selamanya._

Namun atas asumsi manapun kegalauan Sakura malah semakin menjadi. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya, ada fakta terselubung selama ini namun dia sendiri tak mampu menjelaskan. Semuanya semakin ambigu. Kabur jika diterawang. Kalimat- demi kalimat yang diucapkan Gaara tadi pagi mungkin mengandung unsur kebenaran, dah toh nyatanya ingin mengelak,

Sakura malah kian sadar kalau ia sendiri tak punya bukti.

Sakura menggeram dalam hati.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**NORMAL POV**

"...Saat terakhir di mana Orochimaru nyaris menguasai NERV. Baginda Minato menyegel portal dimensi utama dan sebagian kekuatannya dalam _tubuhmu._ Baginda Minato tak punya pilihan lagi. Ia tak berani bertaruh dengan menyegel portal utama pada dirinya dan membawa itu pada kematiannya karena ia tahu, perbuatannya akan membuat tidak stabilnya dimensi dunia nyata dan _SIOC._ Baginda Ratu tertangkap, Putri Ino dan Putra Mahkota sudah lebih dulu dilarikan ke dunia nyata. Yang dia bisa lakukan saat itu hanyalah bagaimana memutus akses rute Orochimaru untuk sampai ke dunia nyata,

Dan konsekuensi atas itu. _SIOC hancur._ Namun, _bumi selamat."_

Gaara menekankan kalimat hancur di akhir. Lantas menghela nafas guna memberi jeda waktu sekian detik bagi para pendengarnya untuk sekedar mencerna.

"...Menyegal portal namun bumi selamat?" Sasuke menyela, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

"Itu _gila."_

Kalilmat terakhir itu mengakibatkan semua wajah berpindah ke padanya sedetik, lalu kembali ke pada Gaara.

Pangeran bermata hijau itu mengangguk. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto sekali, mempertemukan zamrud itu dengan safir yang kini seakan kehilangan auranya. Meskipun tajam, namun mendengar berita kematian Sang Ayah seteleh setahun itu bukan main sakitnya. Ino tak tahan lagi, tersendat-sendat ia bernafas, lalu rubuh dalam tangisan. Naruto terenyuh melihat adiknya rapuh, namun dibiarkannya pirang poni itu berkelayut begitu saja. Kedua tangan Ino meremas kuat-kuat Paha Naruto.

Ino terisak dalam diam, Gaara menarik galau nafasnya

"Benar sekali. Namun itulah yang terjadi."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Orochimaru menggunakan Salomo sebagai umpan, dan selama 24 hari itu dia sudah membantai habis 12 kerajaan kecil di Semenanjung Selatan. Setiap nyawa yang ada Orochimaru bantai tanpa ampun. Tak ada _bendera putih _ sama sekali..."

Gaara menghela nafasnya, dia mengelengkan kepala dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"...dan sebagai kerajaan terbesar di Semenanjung Selatan, _Saito_ hanya bisa bertahan digempur. Setiap jalur komunikasi disegel habis. Darat, laut, bahkan udara tak mengizinkan secercah lubangpun untuk sekedar mengirimkan surat tanda bahaya, memohon bantuan kepada kerajaaan tetangga. Orochimaru mengkerangkeng seluruh perbatasan dengan _Saiko no Kekkai Tensei. _Ayah kami, _Kazekage Saito_ bertarung mati-matian menghadapi Orochimaru. Namun bahkan sebelum iblis laknat itu datang...

Setitik air mata muncul di pelupuk Gaara. Pemuda itu membiarkannya jatuh tanpa isak

"...Beliau sudah menyelamatkan kami terlebih dahulu. Dengan mengirimkan kami ke _sini._"

Tak ayal, isakan itu berubah menjadi isakan penuh lara. Gaara menangis tersedu-sedu, Naruto menghela nafasnya berat.

"Cukup di sana, _Gaara."_

Gaara menahan isaknya, tangannya menghelap titik-titik kristalnya dengan lengan baju. Kankuro mendekatkan dirinya pada sang adik, menepuk bahunya lembut. Temari mengikuti.

Kankuro mengambil alih bicara,

"Kami tahu kalau tugas ini teramat berat, namun tak ada pilihan bagi kita, Naruto-sama. Kita bisa berbuat dengan motif yang berbeda, namun bagaimanapun. Keturunan ksatria hanyalah tinggal kita yang tersisa. Dan kita tidak akan membiarkan bumi menjadi abu, bukan?"

"Mati lebih baik daripada hidup bersama demon-demon hina itu... "Naruto berkelakar. Ucapannya masih terkesan dingin meski senyumnya terbit.

"...Tapi.."

Naruto tak ayal melanjutkan interupsinya,

"...Sasuke dan Shikamaru sedang dalam keadaan tidak siap bertarung. Aku sendiri sedang dalam masa penyembuhan, meski dibantu oleh kemampuan dasar _Hikaze _untuk regenerasi sel tubuh_, _paling cepat aku baru bisa menyatakan pulih besok pagi."

Naruto menghela nafas,

"Gaara."

"_Hai?"_ Gaara mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Sang Pangeran NERV.

"Aku tidak mau kita mati sia-sia. Orochimaru dengan mudah membunuh Ayahku, Jiraiya _J__ii-chan. _Meluluhlantakkan NERV bahkan seluruh dunia _SIOC_. Menculik ibuku, Sedangkan kita?"

Naruto mengangkat sekali tangannya, lantas mengibaskannya. Ino masih berpegangan pada lutut sang kakak tatkala menangkap aura serius itu, Ino sudah menghapus jejak air mata dari wajahnya yang sembab. Ino mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati sakura tengah memegang bahunya.

"Itu dia pertanyaan. Aku tidak _mau _ kita semua mati konyol hanya karena seorang haram yang memang perlu dibasmi. "

"Kami sudah mengantisipasi hal itu," Temari menimpali,

"Orochimaru punya sebuah titik kelemahan."

Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Temari menggoncangkan suasana.

"_HAH?"_ Naruto spontan membelalakkan matanya, dia menjadi orang pertama yang bersuara.

"Kakak!"

Peringatan dari Ino membuat Naruto berupaya menahan diri. Tangannya yang terkepal perlahan meregang.

Satu, dua. Berusaha menghitung dalam hati guna menahan letupan emosi yang meledak.

"Segera katakan, Temari-San."

Temari menarik nafasnya, lalu menunjuk Sakura.

Sakura linglung.

"_Eh?"_

Tanpa sadari si gadis merah jambu mengarahkan telunjuk pada mukanya sendiri. _Kikuk. _Mata emeraldnya serasa aneh ditatap pupil anggun sewarna hijau milik Temari. Hijau jade namun nyaris kelabu. Aura kecantikan dari gadis dewasa yang 4 hari lalu itu mengamuk di tengah kota kentara terlihat.

Namun dengan tatapan menekan ini Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang lain. Temari benar-benar menatapnya sedemikian serius hingga Sakura salah tingkah. _Bingung._

Tidak, bahkan _semuanya_.

Temari tak membiarkan suasana kikuk berlangsung lama. Dia menurunkan telunjuknya lalu bergumam,

"Kita semua sudah tahu, Orochimaru menculik Kushina-sama yang menguasai berbagai jurus dimensi untuk agar bisa mengendalilkan dimensi antara _SIO_C dan bumi. namun tatkala Minato-sama menyegel portal utama pada tubuh Sakura, usaha Orochimaru menjadi sia-sia karena kekuatan Kushina-sama yang dihilangkan kesadarannya sama sekali tak berguna. Kushina-sama tak mampu mengendalikan apapun. Orochimaru gagal, untuk rencana itu."

Membayangkan ibunya tengah disandera Iblis laknat itu, Naruto berusaha menahan darahnya yang semakin mendidih.

"...Namun itu bukan menjadi inti."

Naruto mengerutkan wajahnya, dalam heran dia mendengarkan.

"...Dan karena di dalam dirinya terdapat unsur dari portal utama itu, Sakura yang kehilangan ingatan mempunyai kemampuan yang mungkin bahkan belum kita sadari. Dia mewarisi seluruh jurus dimensi yang pernah ada di _SIOC__._ Minato-sama memang bertaruh untuk itu, namun paling tidak ada sebuah kesimpulan yang kita ketahui..."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar,

_Bercanda, kan?_

"... Bahwa Sakura yang sekarang mampu memisahkan antara raga dan jiwa Orochimaru. Menyegelnya selamanya, dan dengan itu Penguasa demon akan musnah, dan dimensi S_IOC _ dan bumi akan kembali stabil."

Otomatis wajah-wajah di kamar itu terperangah. Sakura beku, Naruto menyadari itu sebelum Temari menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Naruto menghela nafas sekali,

"... Dan jikalau sebaliknya, Sakura dapat menyegel kita semua dalam sebuah neraka khayal untuk selamanya?"

Temari gagap mendengar interupsi Shikamaru. Namun tak ayal dia mengangguk.

"...Maka dari itu _dia _menginginkannya?"

Temari mengangguk lagi. Seketika, Naruto beringas.

"Maka TIDAK akan aku biarkan itu terjadi." Geramnya. "Kita akan membunuh Orochimaru lebih dulu. Pasti!"

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, menggenggamnya kuat,

"Kita akan melindungi Sakura-chan, kita akan menyelematkan Baginda Ratu, melindungi semua manusia, kita akan melindungi seluruh dunia!"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya,

_Seperti biasa, eh?_

"Kalau begitu kita harus menyerbu lebih dulu." Gaara menyimpulkan, diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Maka dari itu, Gaara, Kankuro. Kekuatan militer kita harus diperkuat. Kita memang hanya segelintir, namun toh ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat kita bak seribu orang."

Kankuro mengerutkan dahinya, "lantas apa maumu, _Yang Mulia Pangeran?"_

"Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil. Pemuda emo yang dipanggilnya ini tak acuh. Naruto menatapnya, seakan menyampaikan sesuatu.

Dan tatkala pandangan mata itu berpindah ke Shikamaru, Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Air mukanya berubah, lantas dia mendecah pasrah.

"Cih, memang waktunya akan tiba." Tangannya yang sedari tadi bersedekap kini terangkat yang kanan, lalu mengacak sendiri rambutnya.

"_I will do my best for your sake, My Hollines."._

Kepala itu terangkat, dan akhirnya menatap balik pangerannya. Naruto tersenyum.

"_Not me, Teme. For entire world."_

Sasuke tersenyum juga. Dia menurunkan sedekap tangannya dan berjalan ke arah Gaara. Dua langkah di depannya, Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya, berniat menjabat.

"Aku dan Shikamaru sudah setahun tak menggunakan _Fuerza._

Mungkin harus ada sedikit olahraga untuk pemanasan."

Gaara terdiam sedetik, lalu meringis tipis sambil lantas mengambil telapak putih lelaki itu.

"Serahkan pada kami, _Jendral Uchiha."_

"_Sasuke."_ Kritik Sasuke. _"Uchiha Sasuke."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sakura menghela betul nafasya. Kejadian kemarin masih berputar tanpa henti di kepalanya. Naruto, dan semua orang yang ada di sana menyebut-nyebut nama-nama asing yang belum sekalipun terasa terlintas di kepalanya. _Fe... _ atau _ Fuer..._Ah, entah! Sakura tak begitu mengerti. Kesimpulan mudah yang ia dapat adalah semenit kemudian Sasuke dan Shikamaru beranjak meninggalkan mereka, bersama Gaara dan Kankuro.

Melakukan apa?

Sakura hanya bisa angkat bahu. Temari, Perempuan pirang berkepang itu juga sedang beranjak entah kemana. Kini hanya ada dia dan Ino yang diam di tempat. Menunggui _ Naruto._

_Naruto._

Nama itu tersebut lagi, Sakura menelan ludah.

_Naruto?_

Kali ini dengan tanda tanya. Sakura buntu akan jawaban _siapa_ lelaki tampan berwibawa ini.

**"_ORE GA MAMORU!"_**

Dada Sakura berdebar sendiri. Dia merintih dalam bisik,

Dan tugas berat itu kembali menghantuinya. _Menyegel? Menyegel apa?_ Yang diketahui Sakura dia sekarang adalah seorang yatim piatu yang bahkan sudah kehilangan kedua kakak terakhirnya. Kemudian dia bertemu dengan sekelompok orang asing dengan senjata aneh yang dengan wajah beringas membantai habis makhluk asing yang persis alien membawanya kemari.

_Eh, tunggu! _

Tadi Sakura bilang, _ orang asing?_

Sakura hanya berani menelan ludah. Dia sadar memorinya masih belum bisa menerima paruh-paruh kenyataan yang terjadi.

"_Sakura? Daijobu?"_

Sakura masih menahan kepalanya yang terasa seberat beton saat ekspresi kagetnya muncul. Baru saja Ino akan menyentuh tangan Sakura yang tegang tatkala gadis merah jambu itu menggoyangkan tangannya. Memberi isyarat.

"Aku baik-baik saja,_ Tuan Putri."_ Sakura membela diri, suaranya mendesah. "Maaf telah merepotkan anda."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya kini sampai sempurna di bahu Sakura.

"Kau yakin _nggak_ kenapa-napa?" tanyanya menyelidik. "Ini bukan masalah merepotkan, tapi_ kehilanganmu_ sekali lagi itu adalah kiamat bagi kita semua. Kau tahu itu."

Sakura menahan tegang, keringatnya mendingin lantas ia mengangguk malu. Ino mengejar raut pucat itu, namun Sakura nyaris berpaling kini. Menyembunyikan rupa di balik kepala yang menunduk dalam.

"S-Saya tahu. Ino-sama."

Ino mendesah, "Sudah aku katakan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kan?"

Ino mengembalikan posisi duduknya ke bangku. Menaruh bentonya di piring sebelah kanannya. "Kebenaran itu tidak harus ditelan mentah-mentah. Butuh waktu untuk sekedar mencerna suatu fakta, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam saja, Ino menghela nafasnya. Tangannya meraih kembali bento yang sedetik lalu diabaikan.

"_Hh, _ ayo makan!"

Ino menyuapkan sekali bentonya, memancing Sakura untuk melihat padanya. Sakura tanpa sadar tersenyum simpul meski ekspresi ricuh tergambar jelas di mukanya.

"_...Ittadakimasu..."_

Ino menghentikan suapannya sejenak, memperhatikan betul Sakura kini mulai mengunyah bentonya. Beranjak dua suap sebelum Ino melanjutkan makannya lagi.

* * *

><p>"<em>AAARRGH!"<em>

**BRAAAK!**

"_Sasuke!"_

Suara benturan itu langsung disambut dengan teriakan. Sasuke menahan nyeri yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya sebelum dengan sekali hentakan nafas dia memutar otot kakinya ke kanan. Membaringkan posisinya dengan –dual spear-, lantas ditancapkan seketika.

_**TRANGG!**_

Daya dorong itu berhenti, Sasuke terengah-engah. Bulu tebal itu bergoyang-goyang. Langkahnya bodoh bak orang kurang makan, namun tinju makhluk ini sudah cukup membuat seluruh sendinya bak remuk.

_Brengsek,_ batinnya. Memang dia yang melemparkan ide untuk berlatih kembali mendapatkan Fuerza, namun latihan dengan makhluk tanpa akal ini sungguh menjadi pemicu sumbu ledak di otaknya berkali-kali. Gaara dengan jurusnya menciptakan monster pasir setinggi 3 kali tubuhnya dengan kekuatan otot melebihi tendangan banteng. Sasuke menyentuh sejenak perut kirinya, _sentuhan _terakhir barusan sudah membuatnya terguling-guling membentur aspal.

Nyeri dan jengkel membakar sudah otak Sasuke. Sehari lalu dia dan Shikamaru sudah mampu mengembalikan _Fuerza,_ dan dengan itu Sasuke tak merasa perlu dihajar habis seperti ini.

Sasuke mencoba berdiri._ Sial,_ kakinya bergetar karena linu. Sasuke bertumpu dengan tombaknya, mendorong tubuhnya sendiri ke atas. Berdiri tegak, Sasuke mencabut _Fuerza_nya,

Dan aliran magma itu _meledak_. Mendentumkan hawa panas nyaris menyamai gunung berapi. Otot-otonya kejang, tangan kanannya tegang memegang tombak. Giginya bergemeletuk sekali.

"Minggirlah, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sejurus mengangkat alisnya, namun tatkala menyadari suhu yang kian mendidih di atmosfer karena lava ghaib yang semakin santer, Shikamaru tahu mana pilihan yang paling bijak.

"_Cih,_ seenaknya saja."

Shikamaru menarik santai pedang sepanjang 8 meter berwarma hitam pekat itu bersandar ke atas bahunya. Gagang pedang seukuran dua meter untuk menyeimbangkan beban logam itu yang jadi patokannya. Shikamaru bersantai sejenak dengan sekali hembusan nafas lantas mengambil _zippo _ dan kretek dari saku bajunya, memantikkan keduanya tatkala gulungan tembakau itu sudah bertengger lebih dulu di bibirnya.

Sedetik berlalu, dan asap putih merayap tipis dari bibirnya,

Sasuke tak menggubris perilaku santai Shikamaru. Dibilang bagaimanapun, soal babak belur paling tidak mereka berdua imbang. Namun soal gerilya serangan kalau mau menghitung, jelas jumlahnya _Fuerza_ sebesar itu mampu mengeksekusi hingga tingkat kerusakan fatal dengan sekali terjang, namun bukan berarti aplikasi serangan pedang besar itu lambat. Untuk soal abilitas bertarung Naruto pun mengakui Sasuke lebih unggul, namun mindset strategi tercerdas seantero _NERV_ membuat Sasuke paham betul kalau tidak serius menghadapi Jendral divisi 6 yang hobi tidur ini, nyawanya sekejap akan melayang.

Sasuke ingat betul belum pernah sekalipun bertarung serius dengan Shikamaru. Terakhir kali, di awal bulan setahun lalu itu pun hanya untuk sekedar menghisi waktu luang.

Meski dengan menghancurkan _sebuah_ tebing.

Sasuke sendiri merasa tatkala itu bahkan tak sampai menggunakan setengah kekuatannya untuk melakukan tebasan. Terlalu santai. Sampai saat ini pun dia belum bisa memperkirakan sampai selevel mana banding kekuatannya dengan Shikamaru. Mengingat hobi tidurnya yang lebih banyak karena fokus di perbendaharaan negara membuatnya bisa lebih menikmati hidup.

Kembali ke topik, Sasuke memandang bengis monster yang berdiri 20 langkah di depannya ini. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya setapak demi setapak,

Yang parah, dari sekian kali serangan mereka berdua pada makhluk berbulu ini Shikamaru _menang_ dua jurus. Sebenarnya mungkin Sasuke hanya kurang beruntung sebanyak dua langkah, dengan itu Shikamaru berhasil _mengalahkan_ Sasuke.

Dan porsi kekalahan ditambah dengan paket monster sebesar rumah untuk _latihan _dari Gaara yang baru saja mementalkannya tadi sudah teramat cukup untuk membuatnya _meledak._

_Tukang tidur sialan, _ Sasuke memaki dalam sudah mengeluarkan 4 tekniknya.

_Apa harus dengan __**ZENKAI? **__Itu mungkin__bis-_

"_Jangan terbawa emosi, TUAN MUDA. Anda belum genap sejumlah 30 jam bertemu lag denganku. Tak perlu terlalu terburu-buru untuk menggunakan Zenkai."_

Sasuke merasa kepalanya bak dibentur. Kalimat itu bak penuh dengan reuni. Sasuke berpaling ke kiri, dan sekejap matanya membelalak menyadari wujud gaib merah menyala. Pola kekuningan yang terpercik di antara merah membara. Substansi lava yang memisahkan unsur tanah dan api menjadi bagian penting dalam pembentukan wujud spirit ini. Sasuke menatap adegan sosok ini tengah bersedekap dengan _kelopak_ tertutup, _tepat_ di sampingnya.

"_**INFERNO?"**_

Kalimat tanya itu ditanggapi dengan raut luar biasa tenang oleh sang spirit. Sosok gaib semi cair karena lava itu membuka matanya,

"_NARUTO- DONO hanya menggunakan 3 jurus untuk 197 demon dua hari kemarin, standar itu mestinya anda gunakan untuk memacu diri. Anda sudah menggunakan 4 jurus, dan itu sudah sangat cukup untuk merobohkan makhluk in-"_

Sasuke geram mendengarkan, lantas mendecah.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Yang Mulia Pangeran, _Inferno.__"_

Sasuke memutar _dual spear_nya yang membara.

"Kalau tidak mau aku menggunakan _ZENKAI, _berarti paling tidak untuk serangan selanjutnya gunakan kekuatan penuh, _Inferno."_

Inferno menutup sekali matanya,

"_Apapun keinginanmu, Sasuke-Dono."_

Sasuke bak tak menggubris panggilan itu. Dia Mematahkan lehernya ke kanan dan kiri sekali lantas menyeringai,

"Kita Habisi dia_._"

Kalimat itu usai, dan sekali dorongan energi yang terpusat di kaki melontarkan tubuh kekar itu ke udara. Sasuke menarikan jemarinya di tengah permukaan tombak, matanya mengitari target yang kini berada tepat di bawahnya. Jendral rambut hitam ini memerah matanya karena geram, lalu menusukkan kuat-kuat tombaknya.

"_**GOKYACALVO!"**_

* * *

><p>Orohimaru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari desa. Langkahnya tenang, menyisakan jejak-jejak kaki , mendapaki lantai es yang memapar bak permadani. Kutub utara memang dingin, namun justru karena gumpalan es yang sekian juta kubik inilah, Orochimaru justru ingin sekali menyempatkan dirinya kemari. Kabuto berjalan pula, tanpa ingin menyetarakan posisi dengan mengiringi langkahnya dari belakang. Tak ada yang berbeda dari dirinya, tudung itu tetap menutup sebagian rautnya, Ular putih yang bersemayam di balik jubahnya pun tak ayal memamerkan dirinya pula, meliukkan sekian senti tubuhnya di antara lapisan oksigen,<p>

Jejak-jejak di atas salju itu kentara terselebung, tak jelas betul di antara putihnya butir-butir es alam. Namun diperhatikan sekali, dua kali, ada _sesuatu_ berwarna gelap yang mengikuti polah jejak. Satu-satu, namun pasti.

_TES!_

_Darah._

_TES!_

Orochimaru membiarkan kedua tangannya yang masih merembeskan darah. Kabuto melihatnya, tersenyum ringkih sebelum memberanikan untuk sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan tak ada asap dari kawasan makhluk hidup yang baru mereka hancurkan. Tak ada keributan berarti di sana sedari awal menapakkan kaki hingga 2 menit yang lalu._Pembantaian_ mereka sukses.

Kabuto mengembalikan arah pandangnya ke depan, menatap sedetik punggung Tuannya. Kabuto berniat menghitung, dia hanya membunuh 68 orang. Namun Tuannya yang satu ini...

Kabuto tanpa sadar terkikih,

_Yang Mulia Orochimaru memang darah dingin luar biasa. 400 orang dilahap begitu saja. Aku sangat yakin menguasai dunia itu sangat mudah, tapi..._

Namun kemudian setetes keringat dinginnya luruh di punggung.

_...Kenapa Yang Mulia Orochimaru masih mengkhawatirkan merek-_

"_HATI-HATI DENGAN LISANMU, KABUTO... AKU TIDAK INGIN KEHILANGAN ABDI TERAKHIRKU HANYA KARENA DIA TIDAK PERCAYA PADAKU."_

_**DEEEEEEGHHH!**_

Hawa pembunuh sedetik menjalari seluruh senti peredarah darah Kabuto. Dia spontan berlutut.

"M-Maafkan saya! Orochimaru-sama!"

Tak ada respon, namun agak lama terlihat di bayangan gerakan tangan Orochimaru. Takut-takut Kabuto menelan ludah, dia berdiri.

_Aku harus hati-hati, kalau tidak. Mampuslah diriku. _

Kabuto tak berani meneruskan gejolak hatinya. Jiwanya sudah bergetar bukan main.

_Orochimaru-Sama bisa membaca isi hati._ Kabuto yakin benar itu.

Salah-salah, sedikit seleweng dari benaknya bisa memisahkan tubuhnya detik itu juga dari badan.

Kabuto meneruskan langkahnya mengikuti Orochimaru, sunyi berkelanjutan. Hanya langkah kaki yang memantulkan gelombang audio hingga mampu sampai ke indera pendengaran. Beberapa detik berlalu, langkah Orochimaru yang berhenti kini menjadi penarik perhatian.

"_APAKAH DI SINI TEMPATNYA, KABUTO?"_

Kabuto mendelikkan mata ularnya. Melata putih susu yang dibalik jubahnya kini berperan, turun dan menyusuri senti permukaan ladang es. Ular putih itu bak mengendus tanah beku sekali, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan menyelidik Kabuto yang menunduk diam.

Ular itu kini mengangkat kepalanya. Mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Kabuto. Sang Jendral Demon menangkap isyarat tanpa kata itu seksama, lantas berbalik penuh kini pada Orochimaru,

"Tepat_ di sini, _ Yang Mulia Orochimaru."

"_SUNGGUHKAH?"_

Kabuto mengangguk yakin. Orochimaru tak menangkap adanya kecurangan di wajah bawahannya, lantas tersenyum sinis.

"_BUKA PORTALNYA, KABUTO."_

Kabuto melangkah, menjauhi pemilik kulit putih pucat itu dengan jarak cukup menurutnya.

Persiapan siap, Kabuto sebelum ini tak mempunyai kemampuan untuk sekedar membuka portal,namun kali ini. Bahkan dia bisa engatur lintas dimensi. Kapaapun itu.

Kabuto mengatupkan kedua tangannya, merapal mantra bermandikan tenaga dalam berwarnakan ungu pekat. Orang berilmu pun akan sadar hawa sesat yang dipancarkan langsung sedemikian santer, tanpa basa basi menyebar cepat ke permukaan kutub. Orochimaru memperhatikan dengan senyum bangga. Dan ketika pancaran tenaga dalam itu semakin menyesakkan dada, mulutnya terbuka, menyampaikan instruksi.

"_SEKARANG, KABUTO."_

Kabuto mendengarnya, dilepaskan langsung kedua telapaknya menjauh, kemudian berpindah menapak permukaan es.

Kasat mata, tenaga dalam yang beberapa saat lalu kacau di udara kini terfokus langsung ke kedua tangannya. Sejurus tepat sebelum telapak keriput itu menyentuh permukaan es, dan berakhir pada pola yang tercetak sempurna.

Mantra masih terapal, kabuto berkonsentrasi. Berbanding lurus dengan fokus metafisisnya, tenaga dalam di kedua tangannya meluapkan kembali hawa sesat.

Bumi bergetar, pijakan Kabuto sejenak goyah. Namun ayal dia bertahan. Lapisan es yang kuat serasa akan retak, sekilas berpaling dan Kabuto menyadari patahan es mulai menyebar dari titik pusatnya ke sekeliling. Kabuto berdehem, lalu mengarahkan beberapa inci tenaga dalamnya ke telapak kaki. Membuat otot gerak bawahnya itu menempel kuat di atas es. Kentara retakan es semakin lebar, Orochimaru mulai menampakkan seringainya.

_KRAK!_

Terbelah, es putih yang membentang itu kini terangkat, hancur dengan daya dorongan dari bawah. Geraman seram terdengar tipis, lalu meledak!

_**"!****_!_"**_

Demon berbentuk primata berbulu putih itu keluar dari permukaan es. Memecahkan seketika sekian luas permukaan kutub. Kabuto goyang, terapung di atas retakan es. Kabuto terperangah saat itu, namun sedetik kemudian raut kalutnya berubah menjadi senyuman sinis.

Setepuk suara langkah kaki di belakangnya membuatnya semakin yakin. Kabuto berdiri, Orochimaru sudah berada di lapisan es. Kabuto menoleh sesaat pada tuannya,

"Sepertinya lebih besar dari yang kita duga, Yang Mulia Orochimaru."

Orochimaru tak menoleh, mereka mendongak. Menatap raksasa putih kekar yang menjulang di depan mereka.

"_TAPI PALING TIDAK DIA TIDAK AKAN MEMBUAT RUGI, KABUTO. PENGUASA KUTUB TIDAK AKAN TERLALU BODOH UNTUK INGIN DITANGKAP. AKU TIDAK TERLALU HOBI UNTUK MENANGKAPI MAKHLUK MENYUSAHKAN INI, TAPI GARANSINYA, PINTU KEKUASAAN BUMI UTARA."_

Kabuto ber-ooh tipis. Dirinya kian mengerti tatkala Orochimaru menggulung sedikit lengan bajunya,

"_CUKUP SATU TEBASAN, KABUTO."_

"_Hai, Orochimaru-sama."_

.

.

**(TBC)**

_**Author Note:**_

_Saya sedang fokus di panitia Lomba Karya Tulis antar Kampus. Maka dari itu saya terlambat eer... dua minggu, eh? Mohon maaf untuk semua yang telah menunggu. Chapter depan saya usahakan tepat waktu. Terlepas dari kesibukan yang mewajibkan saya untuik pintar-pintar bagi waktu, say akan depan juga akan sedikit lagi flahback ke lokasi NERV di _SIOC_. Akan berpusat sedikit di romance nanti. Hohoho... *evil laugh*_

_Banyak yang tanya soal Nagato. Mohon maaf untuk Minato, beliau saya jadikan pahlawan yang gugur dalam perang. Sedang Nagato? Hehehe... tebak sendiri saja, ya? Sayaberani untuk memberikan bocoran. Hahaha..!_

.  
><strong>BALAS REVIEW: <strong>

_**melon lemon:** Salam kenal juga. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya san salam cinta langit bumi._

_**cha'py muetz: ** Hahaha... gapapa. Toh ane juga terlambat balas. Minato? Iya. beliau gugur. Tdak apa-apa kan? Akan ada pergantian terus kok untuk generasi pahlawan itu XDD_

_**ai'rahayu: **Nagato? Ok, kerajaan hancur, ibu diculik, ayah terbunuh, adikpun terintimidasi. Namun KAKAK? Itu masih rahasia XD_

_**gui gui M.I.T:** Hehehe.. Minggu depan deh, ane janji XD_

_**Wi3nter: ** Yo, wakattemasu yo Nee-San ^^_

_**nona fergie: ** Hahahaha...iya. NaruSaku? ROMANCE? Minggu depan deh :DD_

_**Ryuu: **hehehe... mksh... Nagato? Oke, itu rahasia. MASIH rahasia XD_

.

**THANK FOR THEM...**

**AND YOU! (^_^)b  
>v<strong>

**v**

**v**


	9. LIBERTY

**_WARNING: _**_Fantasy, romance, adventure, politic, and many other _:DD_. Rating bisa BERUBAH sewaktu-waktu._

_**Terinspirasi dari **DEVIL MAY CRY 4, Game XBOX tahun 2009 yang saya tamatkan DENGAN WAKTU 22 JAM ****_**(^-^)**_, diramu dengan ide GILA saya diantara sibuknya mahasiswa yang panitia lomba, koordinator seminar, dan juga jualan pulsa _:DD

* * *

><p><strong><em>SUMMARY:<em>**

Namikaze Naruto, pangeran yang terdampar karena insiden keji yang menghancurkan negaranya. Bersama dua jenderal dan adik perempuannya, Naruto harus bertempur guna merebut kembali kerajaannya,tahta mahkotanya, juga hati gadis impiannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>_

**Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

_**AUTHOR:**_

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2012**

**HAPPY READING!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9th Chapter:**

**"LIBERTY****"**

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

**_NORMAL POV_**

"Invasi?"

Naruto mengangguk, merendahkan sedikit posisi kepalanya agar dapat mengecup dahinya. Naruto menarik wajahnya, dan selanjutnya mendapatkan pose merah merona di kedua pipi _ kekasihnya_ adalah hal yang paling ingin dilihatnya setelah rapat negara barusan.

Dan sejurus kemudian, Naruto mendaratkan bibirnya di atas milik Sakura, sekedar melepas rindu. _Sakura_ seiring dengan tangan Naruto yang sudah melingkar di belakang punggungnya turut mengikuti dengan bergantung di leher Sang Pangeran.

Beberapa detik lewat, dan mereka berdua saling menarik wajahnya.

"Ya, intinya aku akan pergi selama sekian hari." Naruto berbalik memunggungi Sakura, merentangkan kedua tangan guna membiarkannya melepas jubah kerajaan yang masih dikenakan.

" Aku sendiri tak paham benar apa yang tengah terjadi, namun jika kerajaan sebesar Salomo sampai meminta bantuan kepada NERV, intinya ini perkara serius._-ttebayo!_"

Naruto menoleh sedetik pada Sakura, melihatnya mengangguk mengerti. Usai bebas dari kain mewah yang mengurung, Pangeran pirang beralih pada sekian atribut dan perhiasan yang melekat di hampir sekujur tubuhnya. Menaruhnya kembali di sebuah wadah di meja rias.

_Ck! Kenapa rasanya aku baru sadar sekarang kalau jadi putra mahkota begitu menyusahkan?_ Batinnya.

Naruto mendudukkan diri ke atas ranjang, tengah bertelanjang dada sekarang. _Sakura_ merapikan pakaian yang berserakan, menggantungnya satu-satu di dalam lemari.

Melihat gerak-geriknya dari belakang membuat Naruto tersenyum sendiri.

Suara pintu lemari tertutup diikuti langkah Sakura yang mendekati ranjang, lalu duduk di samping pemudanya.

"Sampai berapa lama Naruto-Sama akan pergi?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Aku harap tak akan membutuhkan waktu lama. Terakhir kali aku memberantas Demon di provinsi Mata membutuhkan waktu 5 hari, anggaplah satu minggu. Mungkin kalau untuk yang kali ini bisa satu atau bahkan dua kali lebih lama."

Sakura manggut-manggut, "Mau kubuatkan minum?"

"Tak perlu.**"**

"Aku..."

"...Ya?"

Sakura terlihat ragu akan sekedar kalimat yang ingin dia keluarkan.

"Aku... ingin bercerita... tentang _sesuatu_. "

Naruto membulatkan mulutnya, lalu menekuk bibir hingga melengkung ke bawah. Merefleksikan senyum yang mendamaikan diri sang gadis merah jambu.

"Ceritakan saja, _dattebayo!" _Sambarnya dengan cengir.

"..."

"...Aku akan dengarkan."

Sakura menarik nafasnya sekali.

"A-Aku..."

"..." Naruto terdiam mendelikkan sebelah alis.

".. Apakah Naruto-Sama benar-benar mencintaiku?"

_Heh?_ Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Sakura dengan segera menangkap aura aneh dari wajah Naruto, "Ah-Maksudku, aku...aku..."

Dia menelan ludahnya sekali. Naruto dengan tampang sekian rupa tetap diam memperhatikan.

"...Orang tuaku... sudah meninggal semenjak aku masih kecil. Oleh Demon di perang wilayah dulu, di utara bagian _Kan'an_. Aku nyaris turut tewas, namun untung Paman Teuchi memungutku, di tempat pembuangan kardus bekas sayuran di kereta distribusi logistik kerajaan. Aku sudah tinggal sekian lama dengan Paman Teuchi, tanpa menceritakan sedikitpun tentang apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai Ayahku sendiri, yang tak pernah _kulihat._

Hingga aku berumur 18 tahun tepat dua tahun yang lalu, Beliau membeberkan semuanya. Termasuk masa laluku. Beliau minta maaf atas segalanya, termasuk kebohongan yang telah dia beberkan padaku. Aku memakluminya, dan tak pernah berpkiran sedikitpun untuk membangkang darinya. Aku sangat menyayanginya, namun sebelah hatiku berontak, sekitar setahun lalu aku nekad pergi ke Kan'an. Aku tahu Paman Teuchi tak bakal mengizinkanku, maka dari itu aku pergi sendirian. Hanya untuk satu tujuan..."

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Niscaya Naruto pediah melihat Bidadari manisnya ini terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba tegar dengan menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat.

Naruto dalam tegang merasakan hatinya mulai tersayat.

_Ok, aku mulai merasa akan ada kabar buruk._

"...Aku ingin tahu, di mana aku dilahirkan.-Maksudku- paling tidak, aku ingin tahu bagaimana rupa rumahku terakhir, di mana pusara orang tuaku, tapi...

...T-tapi..."

Tetesan air mata pertama mengalir, perlahan, lantas langsung menghujam kalbu. Naruto terperangah.

"... Namun tak kutemukan sedikitpun dari sisa peradaban di sana. Hamparan tanahnya masih berdebu dengan abu. Ini mungkin sudah dua puluh tahun, namun jangankan pusara. Belum ada lagi bau kehidupan baru di sana, _Hiks._.. Semuanya _masih_ mati..."

Sakura terisak-isak, badannya luruh lemas. Naruto ternganga, spontan saja dirangkulnya kekasih sewarna cherrynya ke dekapan kulit gelapnya. Sakura sedetik terkejut, namun dia terlalu lemah untuk barang berontak. Meskipun menolak, dia tak bisa menjamin Naruto akan mengizinkannya menangis _sendirian._

Naruto mendengus malas, demi Tuhan, mana pernah Seorang Pangeran melihat isak tangis _rakyat jelata. _Seumur hidup dia hanya mendengar tangisan dari adiknya yang centil, itu pun hanya sampai sekitar umur 14 tahun. Tahun-tahun terakhir ini tak pernah sekalipun Ino memperlihatkan air matanya, sama sekali.

Dan secara logika isak tangis seorang perempuan jelata sama sekali tidak akan menggetarkan hati Naruto. Logis, namun nyatanya tidak.

" jangan diteruskan lagi, sakura-Chan. _Ima wa daijobu da_, _Ore ga koko ni iru._"

Sakura berusaha menahan isak tangisnya, sekali lagi digigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Naruto menghela nafasnya hingga meniup ujung rambut sewarna gulali kapas di depannya ini tanpa sadar.

"Orang tuamu mungkin tak ada, namun aku akan bersamamu selama masih benyawa. Jika kau kesepian, aku akan ada di sampingmu. Jika kau ingin kehidupan, aku akan menjadi nafasmu. Jika kau merasa sendiri, aku tak akan pergi barang sedetik darimu. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu bahagia, Sakura-Chan."

"M-Meskipun aku pelay-"

Sakura menengadah, dan Naruto dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan katakan itu meskipun sekali. _Dattebayo."_

Ingin melontarkan protes sekali lagi, namun bibirnya terkunci.

Naruto menarik bibirnya dari Sakura, menatap emerald basah itu lantas menghapus jejak air mata yang mengular di kedua belah pipi Sakura. Naruto tersenyum manis,

"_Aishiteru, Sakura-Chan..."_

Sebuah kecupan lagi, membuat Sakura benar-benar bisu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban lebih lanjut, Naruto mendorong badan Sakura limbung ke dipan. Membawanya pada nikmat duniawi yang bak membawa mereka ke dasar kahyangan.

Sakura tak ingin melawan,dan tak _mampu_ balas menerjang. Dalam diam gelisah dia hanya bisa berdehem, menggeliat, mendesah dengan alur permainan cinta sang Putra Namikaze. Sakura melenguh sekali tanpa sadar, dan tatkala itu pula Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya. Mendapati sosok gadis miliknya luar biasa dalam kesulitan suplai udara.

Naruto tersenyum dengan aura menggetarkan, Sakura balas tersenyum susah payah tatkala sebelah telapak lebar Naruto menyibakkan rambut merah muda yang sempatmenutupi dahi Sakura. Sakura kemudian baru menyadari kalau kedua tangannya sudah mengacak-mengacak belakang rambut Pangeran Terhormat kerajaan NERV. Dia berdehem sekali,

"_A-Atashi mo... Aishiteru..."_

Naruto tersenyum bahagia,

"Itu yang ingin kudengar, _Cinta."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

><p>Naruto menarik diri dari alam khayalnya. Membiarkan bias nyata kembali pada visualnya. Dalam diam Naruto tersenyum, mengamati rahasia lekuk bidadari impiannya. Syukur, lukanya sedemikian lama semakin pulih, dan paling tidak Naruto tahu dengan itu kalau dengan itu sebuah isyarat dia dapat. Dia masih diizinkan untuk hidup lebih lama.<p>

Dan itu berarti, kehidupannya dengan _ Sakura_ akan berlanjut. Hingga _nanti._

Sakura baru saja sibuk dengan kupasan apelnya, menatanya di piring tatkala Naruto baru usai asyik dengan khayalnya.

"Tehnya?"

Ups, Naruto nyaris saja turut melupakan Ino. Adiknya sedang mengaduk teh saat itu. Menaruhnya di meja.

"Ah, terima kas-."

_**BRAAKKK!"**_

Labrakan keras di pintu memaksa ketiga manusia yang sedang berada di dalam kamar menoleh serempak. Ino nyaris jantungan, tangannya lantas mendarat di depan dada karena dentuman jantung yang hampir meledak sedetik barusan. Untung saja Sakura tidak lebih parah karena tepat saat itu tangannya tengah memegang pisau, mengupas apel di pinggir ranjang.

Naruto mengambil sepotong apel dari piring yang disodorkan di meja, matanya tak acuh pada kejadian yang terkesan bodoh dari dua jendral dan dua pangeran Saito ini. Mulutnya mengunyah santai.

"_Biasa saja_ kalau mendengar aku sudah sembuh. Histeris sekali." Naruto bergumam, tangannya beralih pada perban renggang di kepalanya. Mencopotnya dengan sekali tarik.

"Hikaze punya perngaruh juga pada kesembuhanku. Itu bukan berita besar, kan?"

Sasuke dan terengah-engah. Keduanya berangkulan bahu dengan raut babak belur, namun air muka mereka lebih mirip pelawak yang habis kontes karena garis senyum membekas jelas di wajah mereka. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sempurna,

_Sepertinya mereka habis terbentur, eh?_

"...Yang Mulia tenang saja, kami tidak apa-apa. Latihannya baru saja selesai..."

"_Hh, wakaruttebayo!"_ Naruto melahap lagi sepotong apel. "Sampai dimana sudah? Tahap _reuni?_ Atau sudah _mengembalikan?_ "

Gaara ingin menjawab, namun Kankuro menyadari kakak sulungnya sedang tak ada. Dia lantas merubah topik,

"Temari belum kembali?"

"Temari-san sudah kembali kurang lebih sejam yang lalu. Namun kini dia keluar, berniat belanja. Persediaan gula dan beras habis, katanya." Ino mengaduk teh seraya mengambil alih jawaban untuk Gaara. Pemuda bertato di wajah ini mengangkat alisnya, tanda mengerti.

"Oh, _so ka."_

Ino membalas dengan senyum manis, Gaara menatapnya. Merekam semua gerakan Ino dari usai mengaduk teh hingga memberikannya pada Naruto. Safir agung itu tiba di pupilnya yang sewarna jade, lantas berkata,

"Jadi, sampai _di mana _latihannya?"

Gaara menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan Sasuke, wajah mereka masih berantakan. Shikamaru mehnjauhkan rangkulannya sesenti dari Sasuke. Naruto menghirup aroma lemon dari tehnya.

"Kami sudah menghabiskan hampir 18 jam..." Shikamaru menjawab. Naruto memulai meneguk tehnya.

"... Dan kami sudah mengembalikan _ ZENKAI."_

_**OHOK!**_

Naruto tersedak. Cairan herbal itu termuntahkan keluar. Untung baru seteguk.

Naruto gagap, Ino dan Sakura sontak keheranan karena khawatir,

"_K-Kakak?"_

"_Y-Yang Mulia Pangeran?"_

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, "T-Tidak apa-apa." Naruto terbatuk sekali, dua kali.

"_Naruto?"_

"_Naruto-sama?"_

Bahkan tidak hanya kedua gadis manis yang berada di kanan kirinya. Kedua jendral dan putra mahkota Saito ini pun turut cemas.

Naruto merasa menyesal jadi pusat perhatian, _sialan... _

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sang Pangeran menahan serak di tenggorokannya. Sakura tanggap mengambilkan air hangat di belakang. Naruto meneguknya, perlahan, dan itu cukup manjur untuk mengobati infeksi ringan yang menyerang jalur pernafasannya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, pandangannya sempat buyar karena rambut pirang yang turun ke dahi, namun disibakkannya. Ditelurusinya langsung keempat pasang mata di depannya itu.

"Bisa kau katakan sekali lagi,_ Shikamaru?_"

Shikamaru berpaling pada dulu pada Sasuke. Pemuda emo ini juga gagap, namun mengangguk menyanggupi.

Sasuke berdehem sekali,

"Kami sudah meraih kembali _ZENKAI, _Yang Mulia Pangeran."

Naruto beku, lalu tertawa ringkih. Tertahan. Nadanya yang tanggung membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sebelum ada yang bertanya lagi, Naruto sudah keburu menjawab.

"_Bagus."_

Kalimat singkat ini membuat semuanya terperangah.

"Kita mulai perang besok pagi."

**(TBC)**

**_Author NOTE:_**

_**Actually, **meskipun dengan kesibukan yang memadat, ane kira nggak ada salahnya untuk sekedar update. Selain sibuk di Panitia Lomba Karya Tulis, saya juga sedang mempersiapkan Seminar Kampus hari Jum'at, juga kajian Filsafat Dosen hari Ahad nanti. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk mampir ini. Hohoho... *EVIL LAUGH*_

_**But Hell**, toh kesibukan itu menimbulkan konsekuensi. Minggu ini ane tidak sempat untuk membalas review kalian satu-persatu. Ane sudah baca semuanya dan terima kasih berjuta untuk SEMUAnya, baik yang non log, silent reader, ataupun member yang lain. Untuk chap ini pun saya kira termasuk pendek. Insya Allah minggu depan yang masih menyangkut FLAHBACK akan agak panjang. Menceritakan tentang APA yang terjadi di NERV saat Naruto dkk. Masih berada di sana. Konflik apa yang terjadi, termasuk tragedi yang hancurnya NERV (Yang sekilas di PROLOG, ingat?), akan dibahas di minggu-minggu depan. Dengan balasan review,_

_ pastinya.^^b_

_**Okay**, saya pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi minggu depan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan komen sekedarnya untuk eksistensi menuls saya, Teman._

_**I always waiting,**_

_**regards,**_

_**Alp Arslan**_

**(REVIEW)**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	10. LAW

**_WARNING: _**_Fantasy, romance, adventure, politic, and many other _:DD_. Rating bisa BERUBAH sewaktu-waktu._

_**Terinspirasi dari **DEVIL MAY CRY 4, Game XBOX tahun 2009 yang saya tamatkan DENGAN WAKTU 22 JAM ****_**(^-^)**_, diramu dengan ide GILA saya diantara sibuknya mahasiswa yang diteror dosen dan juga jualan pulsa _:DD

* * *

><p><strong><em>SUMMARY:<em>**

Namikaze Naruto, pangeran yang terdampar karena insiden keji yang menghancurkan negaranya. Bersama dua jenderal dan adik perempuannya, Naruto harus bertempur guna merebut kembali kerajaannya,tahta mahkotanya, juga hati gadis impiannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>_

**Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

_**AUTHOR:**_

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2012**

**HAPPY READING!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_FLASHBACK ON_**_**  
><strong>_

"Tuan Muda Namikaze dan Jendral Uchiha telah kembali!"

Kalimat itu terdengar lantang, keras membahana di kuping seorang Pangeran Pirang. Dia melempar sejenak pandangannya sekeliling, memperhatikan sosok-sosok manusia yang berdiri di kanan dan kiri jembatan seperti pembatas garis. Pagar betis manusia ini dengan sepakat menundukkan kepalanya serendah 45 senti tatkala kakinya melangkah. Berurutan sejak dirinya tiba di wilayah istana hingga kini, seperti domino. Mata sewarna langit itu kini beralih pada gerbang tinggi berlapis logam putih mengkilat berukiran khas ornamen daerah Timur, berkesinambung dengan seni pahat halus ala Negara Tanah Hitam. Gerbang mewah itu terbuka dengan derit perlahan, berbeda dengan dugaan orang yang berujung pada kesimpulan betapa suara gerbang tinggi lebar ini sedemikian kasar. Sang Pangeran Pirang menapakkan kakinya melewati garis gerbang, seiring dengan kepala-kepala yang kentara turut tunduk dalam diam. Pemuda ini memastikan kalau dirinya sudah kembali ke Negara Nerv dengan menghirup perlahan berjuta liter oksigen yang terombang-ambing sempurna di udara.

Ya, aku sudah kembali.

Benakknya berkata, membuktikan sebuah hipotesa yang telah bangkit ke ranah teori. Dirinya melirik seorang Jenderal yang telah menemaninya selama 2 minggu di negara tetangga, Salomo guna membasmi Lusinan Demon yang telah membuat rakyat kerajaannya trauma sempurna. Sang Jenderal tersenyum tipis, turut gembira melihat kegembiraan sang sahabat yang juga merupakan seorang putra mahkota.

Namikaze Naruto, telah kembali.

**BAB ****X**

"**LAW****"**

_"Onii-Chan!"_

Kalimat manis itu menginterupsi langsung gendang telinga Naruto sedetik saat sepatunya menginjak lantai marmer istana yang berpola matahari. Naruto Menoleh ke kanan, mendapati gadis pirang berponi yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Gaunnya panjang keunguan, melekat sempurna hingga memamerkan sedikit banyak bentuk badan. Naruto sadar cepat melihat sosok bidadari yang datang, melompat menerjang dengan penuh semangat, memeluk dirinya.

"W-Woi..! I-Ino..."

Namun sepertinya adik perempuannya ini tak mendengarkan protes kakaknya. Ia malah tertawa-tawa seraya mendekap Naruto lebih erat, dengan uups...

Sentuhan kenyal di dada sebelah bawah Naruto membuat pangeran bujang ini sesak nafas.

"Aku rindu kakak..."

Sesak nafas Naruto menjadi, bertambah parah dengan detak jantung yang sedemikian terpacu. Ino mendongakkan kepalanya pada Naruto. Iris biru langitnya bertemu dengan pupil sewarna sang kakak. Aah... Naruto jadi bertambah sadar betapa telah dewasa adik perempuan satu-satunya ini, betapapun urakan dan centilnya Ino, Naruto paham betul bahwa waktu yang berjalan telah menggariskan semuanya. Takdir dirinya, juga takdir adiknya telah tercontreng sesuai absen kehadiran skenario kehidupan Tuhan.

Tuhan baru saja mengabsen adiknya tepat di depan mata, tepat di umur Tuan Putri_ 20 tahun._

Namikaze Ino, sudah dewasa. Tumbuh menjadi gadis kerajaan yang cantik _luar biasa._

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Ino."

Jawaban singkat penuh keyakinan ini membuat Sang Putri Pirang mengangguk riang, memamerkan raut tipis kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Aah...

Naruto meyakinkan dirinya bahwa adiknya telah tumbuh menjadi gadis muda yang _luar biasa cantik..._

... Ya, meskipun tak secantik seorang adinda bidadari dambaan-

"Ah, _So ka..._

_...Sakura-Chan wa doko da?_"

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menaruh telunjuk di dagu sebelum akhirnya terkekeh. Ino mencabut dirinya dari dada bidang Naruto lalu menari berputar-putar.

"H-Hei... I-Ino-"

"_Himitsu."_

Dan gelak tawa Ino membuat Naruto tiba-tiba menekuk wajahnya. _ Tsk! Anak ini..._

"Pangeran baru saja pulang, Tuan Putri. Alangkah baiknya jika anda-"

_Eh? _

Naruto melihat siapa yang datang. Sosok berkacamata itu, oh...

"-Tsk! Aku tahu itu, K-A-B-U-T-O! "

Ya, jelas saja Naruto teramat mengenalnya. Karena Kabuto adalah pelayan pribadi Ino.

Amat_ pribadi malah._

Ino melepaskan rangkulannya dari Naruto, mereka berdua kini menatap seorang ajudan yang –entah sejak kapan- tengah berdiri di seberang mereka. Kabuto membenarkan letak kacamata minusnya,

"Tapi Tuan Muda haruslah beristirahat, Tuan Putri. Bukankah anda sendiri tahu benar apa yang telah diberitahukan oleh Baginda Ratu?" Tukasnya santai tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi rasa hormat. Naruto mengangkat alisnya spontan.

_Apa? Coba ulangi lagi?_

"Lalu apa urusanmu, _Kabuto no Baka?" _Sentak Ino, nada bicaranya jengah. Ia berdiri berkacak pinggang seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Kabuto. Sedetik kemudian Kabuto memperlihatkan aliran keringat dingin di dahinya, ketakutannya kian terlihat tatkala kedua tangannya terangkat ke depan dada.

"A-Eh..S-Saya tidak bermaksud untuk mem-"

_**PRAAAK!**_

Hak sepatu mendarat sempurna di wajah Kabuto, menghasilkan aliran darah yang terpancar ke udara selama sedetik sebelum tangan bersarung putih si empunya hidung menyentuh perlahan sumber aliran darahnya. Oh, mata hitam di balik kacamata minus itu membulat luar biasa.

"_A-ADUDUUH..._ H-Hidung sayaaa-"

"_APA? MASIH MAU PROTES?_"

Ino memaki, nada suaranya melonjak menjadi 5 oktaf. Kabuto mengeluarkan sapu tangan, menyentuhkannya ke hidung sebelum menggeleng luar biasa cepat.

Naruto bergidik ngeri,

_Oh, ya... adikku sudah benar-benar dewasa..._

Naruto bergidik lagi.

"M-Maafkan saya... Tuan Put-"

"Aku bilang D-I-A-M!"

Dan pelayan itu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Kali ini 4 kali lebih cepat dari yang tadi.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu pada Kabuto, _Ino-Chan..."_

Naruto kenal betul suara ini. Ia menoleh pada arah dimana sepasang langkah mendekati posisinya sekarang.

"_O-Okaa-chan..."_

Mulutnya tanpa sadar bereaksi, menyambut sosok perempuan yang muncul gemulai, badan rampingnya tertutup gaun putih semburat oranye berkilau dengan mahkota delima di kepalanya, sempurna sudah dengan rambut merah panjang sepinggang yang bergulai lemah di balik punggung.

"_Hadeeeeh..._ Salah dia sendiri, Ibu." Sambar Ino. Tangannya terlipat di dada, "Aku _kan_ sudah bilang padanya untuk diam. Tapi nyatanya dia begitu urakan dan cerewet sekali."

"_Sumimas-"_

Sekali _deathglare,_ dan Kabuto terdiam. Tetap dengan posisi sapu tangan bertengger di hidungnya.

"_Hmph!_ Sudahlah," Kushina menahan tawanya,_ "Okaerinasai, Naruto-Kun."_

Naruto cengo. Sekali lagi dia ingin memeriksa kupingnya sendiri.

_Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_

"Hei, apa jawaban yang pantas diucapkan seorang putra mahkota pada seorang ibu jikalau dia pulang ke rumah?"

Hei, Naruto sungguh-sungguh heran. Dia tak lantas menjawab,

"_Ne, Naruto-Kun?"_

Oh, sial. Nervousnya nyaris terbaca,

"O-E-eeh.._. I-_

_...Itadaima..."_

Ok, Naruto memang sedang kikuk. Namun dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'aku pulang' pada ibunda. Namun pengalaman pagi ini sungguh aneh, bahkan terlalu aneh jikalau dikatakan ini sebuah pengalaman.

Karena ini pertama kalinya Kushina menyambutnya, seusai invasi. Naruto setiap kali pulang bertugas menginvasi negara-negara dan wilayah yang diserang demon, dijamin hanya Ino dan Kabuto saja yang menyambutnya. Sedangkan Baginda Raja dan Ratu...

Kedua orang tuanya tak _pernah_ menyambutnya, sekalipun tidak.

Maka dari ini Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Perasaannya tidak pernah salah. Dan apapun sesuatu itu, Naruto merasakan hal itu adalah hal yang tak beres.

Kushina benar-benar menyambutnya, sebagaimana seorang ibu menyambut anak.

"Kabuto, bagaimana persiapan malam ini?"

Kabuto menggosok-gosokkan sapu tangannya di hidung, mengeringkan darah yang terbercak di sana."Semua dalam proses pengerjaan, aula utama sudah dipersiapkan untuk_ itu_. Pesta penyambutan ini kami jamin akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, Baginda ratu."

_Eh? Menyambut apa?_

Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya, " Hei, a- ada apa ini? Pesta apa? Penyambutan untuk siapa? Ada ap-"

"Pesta penyambutan untukmu, _Naruto-Kun_." Kushina bergumam cepat. "Kau baru saja sukses invasi ke Salomo membasi demon, dan hal ini patutlah dirayakan. Apa yang salah?"

_Ya, ada yang salah!_

" T-Tapi apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan, maksudku... ya..."

_Oh, sialan! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya!_

"Tidak akan berlebihan selama itu demi seorang putra mahkota, bukankah begitu, _Ino-Chan?"_

Putri pirang ini mengangguk menanggapi arah pandang ibunya. "Benar sekali, kakak. Malam ini kita akan berpesta untuk menyambut keberhasilanmu!" kedua tangannya meraih sebelah tangan Naruto. Menggenggamnya tepat di depan dada.

Naruto menarik nafas emosinya perlahan.

_Jangan-jangan, jangan pernah meledak di depan Ibumu, Naruto. _

Pangeran pirang ini membenarkan letak kalungnya dengan sebelah tangan yang kosong, menahan degup jantung yang semakin menderu bertalu. Otaknya memikirkan sesuatu, Seraya menurunkan kedua tangan Ino,

"Begitukah, lalu dimana a-"

"Minato sedang menunggu di singgasana, sekarang. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

_O, BRENGSEK!_

Pertanyaan yang baru saja terpikirkan itu sudah muncul lebih dahulu jawabannya.

**-ALP-**

"Orang dalam? Membuka portal?" Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. " Apa-apaan itu? Kau yakin itu benar-benar terjadi?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap, " Itu yang dapat kami simpulkan, Ayah. Raja dan Ratu Salomo sudah tewas terbunuh. Pasukan yang tersisa dijadikan budak, pemerintahan kerajaan diambil alih oleh Demon. Dan rakyatnya..."

Naruto diam sejenak,

"...Dianggap_ tak ada_. Jelas sudah persediaan logistik habis, dan mereka mati perlahan-lahan. Ada informasi yang menunjukkan beberapa yang melawan, namun nyatanya mereka malah mati sia-sia."

Minato mengerutkan kening, "Berapa Demon yang tercatat?"

"_Tiga puluh lima ribu_, dengan seekor yang sepertinya memimpin mereka. Demon jenis api dengan wujud mirip centaur dengan pedang raksasa. _BERIAL__,_ Si Raja Neraka. Masih ada sekian ribu lagi, namun mereka semua musnah kembali ke portal tatkala aku membunuh Berial."

"Berapa jumlah korban jiwa dari pasukan kita?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak,

"Ti-..."

"Ya?" Minato tak sabar.

Naruto menelan ludah, sikapnya terkesan ragu.

"Tidak ada korban jiwa,_ Ayah_.

Kerut itu menebal, "Kau serius?"

Naruto sedetik menganga, lalu kembali pada pose tegapnya. Naruto mengangguk mantap memastikan. Minato tersenyum simpul,

"Hm, _Yokatta."_ Gumamnya. Dia bangkit dari singgasananya lalu berjalan mendekat."Aku harap kau menyadari benar-benar apa arti sebuah pengorbanan. Dan tak perlu membuang satupun nyawa untuk mendapatkan pelajaran itu, kau paham? Naruto?"

Giliran Naruto yang mengerutkan kening. Minato menyembunyikan senyumnya,

"Sudah banyak nyawa yang terbuang, tak usah melihat bagaimana generasi kita sekarang. Namun sejak awal kebocoran portal dari kakek moyangmu, sudah ditakdirtkan menjadi tugas kita semua untuk memberantasnya. ..

...Dan hari ini kau sudah berhasil untuk sebuah invasi besar, Naruto. Menyelamatkan sebuah negara bukanlah prestasi yang harus disembunyikan."

Naruto sejenak menghela nafasnya, Minato berbalik badan hingga Naruto mampu melihat punggung ayahnya yang lebar. Membuatnya bergidik sendiri.

Naruto menelan ludahnya,

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk membuang portal untuk selamanya, Ayah?"

"Maksudmu?"

Sejenak sang Pangeran berpikir, lalu meneruskan kalimatnya hati-hati,

"Aku tak pernah tidak berhenti membayangkan dunia yang penuh dengan kedamaian. Dimana demon tak pernah mengusik. Kehidupan manusia pun sejajar, tak perlu ada nyawa tersambut. Aku..."

"... Hanya bosan melihat kematian."

Kepala pemuda pirang itu mendongak, menatap azure yang tajam itu kian melembut, "Kematian bagi demon memanglah sebuah akhir, dan_ membunuh_ adalah cara kita untuk membuat akhir itu. _Kematian_ demon adalah _kelahiran_ bagi manusia. Kau pasti paham itu."

"..." Naruto diam mendengarkan. Dahinya kian berkerut.

"...Sedangkan bagi manusia, kematian bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, hanya awal dari sebuah kehidupan yang nyata. Kau tak perlu takut untuk bagaimana agar akhir kematian kita ingin sebagaimana kita skenariokan, dengan satu cara..."

"Tunggu! Ayah! Aku tidak-!"

_**TEP!**_

Sepasang tangan kekar itu dengan segera menangkap bahu sang anak. Sentuhan itu spontan menghentikan kalimat Naruto "...Hiduplah dengan mulia di dunia, maka manusia akan mati dengan penuh damai senyum di wajahnya. Manusia hidup _pasti_ mati, bukan tercipta untuk hidup selamanya. Pertanyaan bagaimana kita mati?"

Minato meletakkan sebelah telunjukknya di dada bagian atas putra mahkotanya.

"..Tanyakan pada ini."

Naruto sedetik gagap, lantas seuntai senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"_Wakatta'ttebayou!"_

"Bagus, itu anakku." Minato menjauh dari Naruto, mengisyaratkannya untuk kembali. Naruto berbalik patuh, namun berselang dua langkah saat dia berhenti. Lantas menoleh kembali padaSang Baginda Raja.

"_Otoo-Chan?"_

"Nani?"

Naruto menatap punggung kokoh yang belum berbalik penuh itu,

"Untuk semunya, termasuk_ malam ini_. _Arigatou._"

Sosok dewasa ini memamerkan jempolnya, sekali lagi tanpa berbalik.

**-TBC-**

**POJOK REVIEW (0-0)b**

**Ore no Nee-sama: **Oke teh, ni dah update. Nuhun pisan dah mampir :DD

**nona fergie: ** Hahaha.. ni makanya ane ganti genre, romancenya malah beneran cuma nyempil XD Fergie bikin fict baru, ya? Nanti ane sempatkan untuk review, okey? YAKUSOKU SO! ^^b Jangan lupa tagi kapan-kapan :DD

**ikki: **Eer... kalau dengan kiro-kirologi ane, Ini Fiki bukan? XD Ane bingung sih, jujur. Kalau salah maafin, ya. BWAHAHAHA! Adegan panas nanti deh, sambil jalan. Tunggu aja XDD, en makasih dah ripiuw :DD

**Ryuu: ** Hehehe... ane maunya juga lebih panjang, tapi masih sibuk bed XD. Ini utang ane buat nte, okey? :))

**Felis Temmincki: ** Hehehe... makasih koreksinya, dik XD. Ane ingat-ingat betul itu. Di sini masih ada typo, nggak? ^^

**xXx:** Wkwkwkwk... Mksh banyak, gan. Dah mampir. Satu ripiuw dari nte sudah menunjukkan banyak orang yang menunggu dan menyukai karya ini. Arigato sekali lagi dah mampir.

**gui gui M.I.T** : Hehehehe... mksh, Ran. Gimana kabar grup? Ane jarang OL. salam ya buat mereka :DD

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR NOTE:<em>  
><strong>

_Ganti **GENRE**? BWAHAHAHAHA!_

_Ahahahaha... sepertinya saya terlambat lagi XD Saya masih sibuk sana-sini, jadi bahkan tidak hanya fict, untuk sekedar FB-an pun mungkin bisa dibilang jarang. Maaf buat yang sudah menunggu. _(^_^)

.

_Saya lihat dalam kurun dua minggu ini banyak karya baru yang muncul, baik itu update dari multichap ataupun sekedar oneshoot. Jujur, deh. Ane belum menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar membaca sama sekali. Bahkan, karya milik **Elven Lady18** yang judulnya **Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki **yang sudah saya tunggu-tunggu pun, baru saya baca dengan kecepatan penuh, dan nggak habis. Hehehe..  
><em>.  
><em>Ane mau bilang terima kasih sekali untuk segenap reader dan reviewer yang turut hadir. Meskipun sedang sibuk-sibuknya, ane akan usahakan update tepat waktu. Apapun itu, nanti kedepannya mohon mafhum, ya <em>:D

_Terakhir, untuk segenap orang yang sudah mampir, dan punya uneg-uneg ataupun saran, silahkan pencet nih tombol. Okay?_

**_I Always Waiting,_**

**_ALP ARSLAN  
><em>**


	11. LAY

_**WARNING:**** Di chap ini akan dimulai kehancuran NERV, maka mungkin sedikit konsentrasi dalam membaca karena alur yang sedikit -ehem- detail, mungkin? XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Terinspirasi dari<strong>__**DEVIL MAY CRY 4, Game XBOX tahun 2009 yang saya tamatkan DENGAN WAKTU 22 JAM**_**(^-^)**_, diramu dengan ide GILA saya diantara sibuknya mahasiswa yang panitia lomba, koordinator seminar, sibuk kajian mingguan dan juga jualan pulsa_:DD

_**SUMMARY:**_

Namikaze Naruto, pangeran yang terdampar karena insiden keji yang menghancurkan negaranya. Bersama dua jenderal dan adik perempuannya, Naruto harus bertempur guna merebut kembali kerajaannya,tahta mahkotanya, juga hati gadis impiannya.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

_**AUTHOR:**_

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2012**

**HAPPY READING!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**11th Chapter:**

**"LAY"**

"_Wajahmu sungguh kaku, Tuan. Sepertinya anda terlalu lelah."_

Naruto menyingkirkan tangannya dari dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat, melirik sekilas _spirit _Rubah kemerahan yang berjalan mengikutinya di samping. Kedua pasang betis berbulu kokoh itu kian mengayun lembut, menyamai langkah gerak Naruto.

"Heh, ya. Sejujurnya rasanya capai sekali. Namun aku tak bisa absen dari acara besar seperti ini, Hikaze."

Sang rubah terkekeh_." Khikhi... Apalagi seharian ini malah belum bertemu kekasih, Khikhikhi..."_

Sindiran Hikaze tak terlalu spontan, namun dengannya itu sudah cukup membuat kedua belah pipi Naruto sedikit memerah. Spirit rubah itu tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah kikuk tuannya, yang lantas berdehem menahan grogi.

"_Heh,_ ya. Kau benar sekali, Hikaze."

Hikaze mendongakkan kepalanya di luar pintu. Memastikan tuannya tak salah memasukkan kunci pintu kamar. Suara _ceklek _tipis menandakan pintu tertutup sempurna. Naruto memasukkan kunci ke dalam saku jubah gaunnya, lalu melangkah menyusuri gang.

Lorong istana seperti yang dia duga, terlewat ramai. Jikalau biasanya penjaga hanya berdiri setiap jarak 3 jendela, maka kali ini setiap 2 jendela. Naruto jujur masih bingung dengan semuanya; Ok. Untuk urusan pesta malam ini Naruto tak mau lagi lelah berpikir. Namun sejak pagi tadi dia tiba hingga sekarang malam ini, Sakura—Channya bak lenyap.

Ya, lenyap. Tadi pagi tatkala Naruto menangkap aura permainan petak umpet dari Ino, Naruto tak merasakan hal ganjil apapun jua. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah adiknya yang kelewat gembira mendengarnya datang dan maka dari itu timbul niat untuk mengajaknya bercanda. Namun tatkala Naruto tiba di kamarnya, Sakura tak ada. Tak menyambutnya.

Dan firasat buruk muncul. Namun sayang, keganjilan itu seakan sudah tertutupi oleh pesta besar malam ini.

Dan meski berhasil sekilas, Naruto merasakan keganjilan itu sedemikian menghebat. Ada apa gerangan sebenarnya? Tadi siang dia berencana untuk menyempatkan diri barang satu jam untuk berkeliling istana, siapa tahu Ino masih gatal untuk menjahilinya. Namun sayang, dia kelewat kelelahan. Naruto hanya sempat terduduk kurang dari satu menit di dipan setelah makan siang sebelum akhirnya terlelap pulas.

Dan sekitar sejam tadi, dia mendapati ibunya tengah membangunkannya. Ck!

"_Naruto-Dono." _

Buyar sudah khayalan Naruto, decakannya barusan lenyap.

"_Doishite, Hikaze?"_

Sang spirit mengisyaratkan arah dengan hidungnya. Naruto mengikuti. Baru disadarinya dia sekarang berada di tepi balkon lantai dua, membawahi aula utama. Luar biasa, seumur hidup Naruto biasa menghadapi pesta besar nan mewah. Namun kali ini, pesta malam ini _sungguh-sungguh mewah!_ Tanpa harus memeriksa pun, Naruto tahu dari adat berpakaian mereka kalau tamu-tamu itu adalah seluruh gubernur dari 17 wilayah! Belum lagi dari lembaga-lembaga tinggi. Naruto bisa memastikan nyaris ribuan orang undangan malam ini akan memenuhi istana, dan NERV telah menyiapkan milyaran ryo untuk acara malam ini! GILA!

Dan dengan itu Naruto semakin bertanya-tanya. Ada apa gerangan hingga ayahnya mau sedemikian berfoya-foya malam ini?

Belum sempat memikirkan lebih jauh, Naruto merasakan sepasang langkah mendekatinya.

"_Naruto-Sama."_

Naruto menoleh,

"_Nani desu ka?"_

"Yang Mulia Ratu memperkenankan anda untuk segera datang ke kamar beliau. Beliau memerintahkan kami untuk mencari anda, namun tatkala kami ketuk pintu kamar belum ada jawaban..."

Ya, Naruto cukup banyak melamun tatkala di dalam tadi.

"...Maka sebuah kesyukuran bagi kami sudah menemukan anda di sini, Yang Mulia Pangeran."

Naruto manggut-manggut."Hh, ya. _Arigatou."_

Pelayan barusan menggeser dirinya, "Lewat sini Yang Mul-"

"Tidak usah, biar saya saja."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Suara tadi sungguh dikenalnya, sosok perempuan itu membiarkan selendangnya terkulai di punggung, bulu mata lentik luar bisa, untaian rambut merah panjang sepunggung.

Siapapun tahu siapa Ratu teranggun seantaro SIOC.

"_Kaa-Chan?"_

Naruto terbelalak, Izumo reflek membungkukkan diri.

"B-Baginda Ratu! Saya-"

"_Daijobu."_ Kushina mengedipkan matanya. "Kau kembalilah ke tempatmu, Izumo."

Tanpa menyanggah lagi, Izumo membungkukkan badannya, lantas undur diri. Membiarkan Sang Putra Mahkota tinggal bersama Ibunda dan dua ajudan yang datang bersamanya.

"Ada apa, Ibu?"

Kushina memberi isyarat, seorang ajudan maju dengan sebuah kotak kado. Kushina menyambutnya, menyambungkannya ke tangan Naruto. Membuat kening yang berkerut itu kian diikuti alis. Naruto menerimanya, matanya memperhatikan betul kotak kayu eboni berlapis kertas warna-warni itu, Hikaze mendongakkan kepalanya ingin tahu.

"Apa ini?" Sergah Naruto. "Hadiah?"

"Ini hadiah untuk ayahmu." Jelas Kushina. "Ada sesi untuk pemberian kenang-kenangan nanti. Kau yang memberikannya."

Naruto menjauhkan kotak itu sehasta dari wajahnya "Ha? Aku?"

Sang bunda mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak Nagato-Nii saja?"

_**TEP!**_

"-Karena kau yang baru saja pulang misi, Naruto."

"_**!"**_

Naruto nyaris melonjak. Tanpa suara kakaknya sudah berada di belakangnya dengan telapak menyentuh bahunya. Nagato berjalan santai, lantas kedua tangannya masuk ke saku gaun.

"Ck! Kau mengagetkanku!" Naruto memakinya. Nagato terkekeh, dilihatnya aura pucat adiknya. Menggelikan.

"Kau yang lengah, aku tak salah." Nagato membela diri. "Sudah tahu _alasannya_ kenapa harus menunggu lagi?"

Naruto kikuk, namun akhirnya dia mengerti.

"Ah, i-iya. _G-Gomen..."_

Pangeran sulung berambut merah ini menundukkan kepalanya sesenti, mempertemukan pupil riak airnya dengan mata merah si spirit rubah sebelum menepuk lagi bahu adiknya.

"Ada waktunya seorang adik berbuat lebih dari kakaknya, dan kau tahu apa artinya waktu itu."

Naruto bergeming.

"...jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini, _Naruto."_

Nagato menggariskan senyum di wajah tirusnya, lantas Naruto pula. Naruto menoleh ke arah ibundanya yang lantas saja tersenyum manis.

"Sudah waktunya. Ayo, Naruto."

* * *

><p>"<em>...Peradaban kita, Ksatria NERV adalah bukti dari sebuah eksistensi. Terima kasih kami ucapkan untuk para gubernur wilayah yang sudi datang ke acara ini. Para Ksatria Utama..."<em>

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _ Dobe?"_

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit malam. Tanpa menjauhkan pinggulnya dari tepi balkon, tangannya tetap berada di atas bulu lembut Hikaze –mengelusnya- sedangkan mata birunya menatap balik sosok pemuda yang baru memanggil.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Teme."_

Sang Jendral mengangkat alis. Sambutan dari Nagato terdengar berkoar dan berwibawa. Belum sempat menjawab saat Sang Pangeran Pirang _–entah sejak kapan- _sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

_**DEEEGGH!**_

_Cepat!_

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Detak jantungnya berderam sedetik. Untungnya dia mampu mengendalikan diri. Pangerannya ini adalah sahabat terbaiknya, dan mestinya dia tak sampai segitu kaget hanya karena _sebuah_ gerak kilat yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"-Jangan bilang kalau kakakku yang menyuruhmu mencariku hingga sini."

Sasuke sedetik menyatukan alis, lalu menggeleng. Jendral itu menepuk bahu Naruto,

"Bukan. Tapi _adikmu._"

Naruto menghela nafas, Sasuke menangkap kotak kado yang duduk santai di samping Naruto. Jendral ini paham benar apa yang ada di benak _sahabatnya,_ namun itu bukan menjadi alasan bagi Sasuke untuk mundur. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis, ide jahil tersemat begitu saja di benaknya.

"Ayolah, Naruto. Semua tengah menunggu." Dia menyandarkan diri di tiang. Naruto mengerutkan dahi, tanpa berbalik dia berkomentar,

"_Sakura-chan-_nya tidak ada, bodoh. Dia tidak ada."

Terbukti, Sasuke nyaris tergelak. "Hei, aku juga tak tahu rencana adikmu itu. Kalau kau saja tidak tahu apalagi aku? Tumben kau melankolis begini?"

"_Urushai!"_

Sasuke menahan tawa. "Lantas kau mau apa?"

Naruto bergumam, kali ini dia membalikkan separuh badannya. "Sambutannya baru mulai kan? Tamu-tamu juga masih santai dengan wine dan kocktailnya, untuk apa aku harus terburu-buru?"

Ditanya seperti itu, Jendral Divisi Satu ini hanya mengangkat bahunya. Naruto memutar matanya, pandangannya berhenti di sosok Nagato yang tengah berorasi dengan penuh aura. Minato tengah duduk di singgasana dengan Kushina, dan tanpa sengaja, _sungguh _ tanpa sengaja, iris biru langit ayahnya berhenti pula di pupilnya.

"_Ok_, terima kasih sudah mau menjemputku. " Naruto menyerah. Hikaze mendongakkan moncongnya, lalu menghilangkan diri bersama oksigen tatkala menangkap isyarat berupa jentik jemari dari Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya lagi, lalu beranjak pergi.

Naruto menapakkan kakinya di lantai. Malam ini, Naruto bak baru saja menemukan sebuah dunia lain dalam istananya. Entah berapa ratus orang undangan yang tengah hadir, entah berapa jenis menu yang tertata di meja, entah berapa jenis rupa yang memerankan wujud manusia di sekelilingnya, Naruto dalam alam bawah sadarnya tetap bertanya-tanya. _Ada di mana bidadarinya?_

_Sialan,_ jawaban pertanyaan itu bak buntu. Naruto sudah terlanjur uring-uringan sebenarnya karena belum bertemu Sakura. Namun apa daya, mungkin sudah nasibnya jadi bahan permainan adiknya. Naruto tak bisa berbuat apapun, salah sedikit, bisa diadukan pada Kushina. Dan Naruto teramat malas kalau itu terjadi.

"… _Maka untuk __mempersingkat waktu, langsung saja untuk Ayahanda tercinta, Baginda Raja Kerajaan NERV untuk menyampaikan sambutannya."_

Naruto mendengarnya. Tanpa berusaha menarik perhatian orang-orang, dia langsung menuju meja oval di mana gelas-gelas berisi coktail kering berada. Seorang pelayan yang mengawal di sisi meja sigap menyambut, namun Naruto sudah menggerakkan jarinya, memberikan isyarat tangan yang mengatakan 'aku akan mengambilnya sendiri.'

Walhasil, pelayan ini keburu kikuk. Namun tanpa bertanya si pelayan mengangguk menurut.

Naruto mengisi air gula di gelasnya, iris safirnya berputar, mejelajahi meja sebelah yang penuh dengan camilan. Suara wibawa ayahnya tengah terdengar, namun dia tak menghiraukan. Tangannya kini sibuk dengan kue-kue manis. Menatanya sendiri di atas piring kecil setelah mencicipi satu potongan.

"_Naruto-Dono!"_

Naruto menyadari suara siapa itu, terdengar seperti bisikan. Hikaze sudah mengendus-ngendus di bawahnya. Biasanya Naruto langsung menangapi, namun karena suasana hatinya sedang tak enak , perilaku Hikaze ini kian membuat Naruto risih. Apalagi di tengah-tengah acara resmi seperti ini, spirit Fuerza yang sembarangan muncul akan menjadi pemandangan yang _ tidak _ wajar. Naruto pura-pura tak melihat, dia malah mulai menjilati leci yang ditutupi krim.

Sang spirit menggeram malas, Naruto tetap tak acuh. Merasa tak diperhatikan,Hikaze menggigit ujung celana majikannya.

Seketika Naruto mulai jengkel.

"_Douishite'ttebayou, Hikaze?"_ Naruto menjawab asal sambil menusukkan garpu di sepotong bolu coklat, matanya tak berpaling sama sekali. "Sana dulu, nanti ayahku marah melihatmu berkeliaran."

"Bukan itu, Tuan." Hikaze menyahut. Naruto baru saja menyuapkan bolunya ke mulut saat spirit rubah itu berkata lagi,

"_Dia di sini."_

Dan spontan mulut Naruto berhenti mengunyah,

"_Ha?"_

tanpa sadar dia menoleh ke pintu utama aula. Dan bola mata biru langit itu membulat, bukan kentara kaget atau efek kejut semata, namun karena sang Pangeran baru saja usai menangkap objek yang bahkan mengalahkan kecantikan Dewi Athena.

Iris hijau emerald yang bersanding di wajah sehalus pualam itu sungguh membuat Naruto terpana. Dirinya seketika membatu, kaku tanpa mampu bergeming. Gerak jalannya mungkin biasa, dengan lekuk gemulai yang tak asing di mata Naruto. Namun entah kenapa, bukan karena gaun bening berpadukan putih susu yang menjadi pelengkapnya, bukan pula hiasan rambut sewarna jambu yang setara dengan warna rambut merah mudanya, bukan karena _handcraft_ yang membuat sosok itu bak pengantin wanita yang siap dipinang saat itu juga. _Bukan._

_Demi Tuhan yang Maha Cinta_, Naruto tak bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya dirinya sekarang. Meskipun dia terdiam kini laksana batu, namun paling tidak getaran hatinya membuktikan secara serius kalau dirinya benar-benar tengah _melihatnya._

Adinda cintanya, _Haruno Sakura._

* * *

><p><em>Sakura?<em>

Pertanyaan besar itu membenturkan akal sehat Naruto. diletakkannya kembali kue manis yang belum ada semenit di piring itu ke atas meja. Dia beranjak, melangkah pelan, wajahnya sesaat muram, namun kemudian berbinar luar biasa.

Kakinya mendepak, berniat berlari. Namun tak jadi karena beban yang mengganjal celana gaun bawahnya. Naruto menoleh, mendapati Hikaze tengah menggigigit lagi ujung celananya. Kali ini lebih kuat.

Naruto menggertak menahan kesal,

"_Nandattebaiyou, HIKAZE?"_

Ampuh sudah, spirit rubah itu meringkuk takut. Naruto menarik kakinya, lantas menjauh. Hikaze menatap nanar punggung masternya itu dengan perasaan aneh.

"_NARUTO-DONO!"_

Namun sepertinya Sang Master tak menggubris sama sekali. Langkahnya tegap tergesa. Hikaze menahan geram. Dia_ merasakan_ ada yang ganjil, baru saja. Suasana aneh itu mungkin hanya sedetik menyergap, namun Hikaze menyadari penuh kalau sedetik itu benar-benar membuatnya beku.

Spirit ini kembali menahan geram. Dia mungkin hanya makhluk penghuni _Fuerza, _namun itu justru yang membangkitkan instingnya.

_Sedetik_ itu.

Ya, _sedetik itu _benar-benar baru saja membuat Spirit _terkuat_ ini getir.

_HAWA PEMBUNUH macam apa itu?_

Hikaze menelan ludah. Geramnya semakin menjadi. Sosok Masternya telah lenyap dari pandangan, namun ia kurang perduli. Yang berseliweran di kepala silumannya adalah satu pertanyaan itu. Hikaze mulai bertanya-tanya.

Hikaze merasakan bulu emasnya berdiri sebagian. _Brengsek,_ dia merinding.

Seumur hidup Hikaze diciptakan menjadi Spirit, rasa takut itu tidak pernah hadir di kepalanya. Hikaze _tidak tahu_ apa itu rasa takut. Namun kali ini berang. Jangankan hadir, Hikaze dengan jelas barusan mengucapkannya,_ takut._

Hikaze dari kejauhan menatap sosok Sakura yang tengah berjalan. Gaun putihnya bergoyang indah, dengan untaian langkah yang bak gelombang. Perlahan, lemah, lembut, dan sangat anggun! Namun Hikaze berani bertaruh kalau hawa pembunuh barusan melewati dirinya tepat saat Naruto berbalik pandang.

_Tidak! Bukan itu!_

Namun bukan Sakura. Hikaze mulai menimbang,_ hawa pembunuh yang sangat tipis, namun santer. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan kehadiran dengan memancing kami para FUERZA untuk memperhatikan hawa pembunuh yang dimunculkan tepat saat Sakura lewat, cih!_

Hikaze memainkan matanya, sembilan ekor itu berkibas, bak ekor bulu seekor merak. Pengunjung yang tidak berkesibukan di dekat Raja berbisik-bisik melihatnya. Hikaze acuh, dia ingat benar apa peringatan Naruto padanya, _jangan pernah memunculkan diri saat pesta, kalau tidak ayahku akan marah padamu._

Hikaze tatkala itu mengangguk nurut, namun untuk saat ini sepertinya dia harus sedikit lebih _nakal._

Aura tipis tenaga dalam memancar dari Hikaze, pertama hanya seperti percikan debu, namun sehitung dua detik menyebar sedemikian cepat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Aula Istana amat luas, Hikaze tahu itu. Dan karena _luas, _Hikaze butuh sebuah rencana.

Dua detik terlewati, Hikaze terkekeh tipis, menyembunyikan barisan gigi runcing yang tersemat di rahangnya. Hikaze mengendurkan otot-ototnya, dia menarik diri dari alam nyata, lenyap.

_Khe... Jangan main-main denganku, Demon Sialan._

Saat kaki depannya mencapai langkah kedua ke belakang, sosok spirit itu lantas lenyap di udara.

Rencananya baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

"_Akh!"_

Teriakan itu kembali membuat Naruto menoleh, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk lagi sebelum _ngeloyor _ pergi. Si empunya tubuh yang tersenggol hanya bisa menahan gerutu dalam hati,tak jadi marah tatkala menyadari siapa yang barusan –_tanpa sengaja-_ menabraknya.

Mungkin kalau bukan pangeran, Naruto mungkin sudah jadi bulan-bulanan_._ Dia memang kuat, namun berkali-kali 'menyentuh' badan orang itu bukan main akan membuat masalah.

Namun sepertinya kali ini Naruto tak perduli, langkahnya terus, yang ada di otaknya sekarang hanyalah ingin bertemu adindanya. Itu saja. Pagar manusia yang membetisi Sakura sungguh ramai, susah payah Naruto ingin melewati himpunan makhluk yang berjubel ini. Saat pikuk itu hatinya sempat tak enak, tak menghiraukan spirit Fuerza miliknya itu. Sedikit sesal menjejali kalbunya, dan ia hanya bisa berdehem sekali menahan rasa bersalah.

_Maaf Hikaze, _ Batin Naruto. _Mungkin lain kali._

Naruto hampir menyeruak ke pinggir pagar betis, namun langkahnya terhenti. Segempal otot tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto spontan menoleh, lantas tahu siapa yang datang,

"_Nagato-Nii?"_

Tanpa berkata-kata, pemuda berambut merah itu menarik Naruto langsung keluar dari keramaian. Naruto bingung. Namun sebelum ada lima langkah menjauh dari tempat dia berdiri tadi, Naruto berontak dengan mengibaskan tangannya dar4i cengkeraman Nagato.

"_Nandattebaiyo kore, Nagato-Nii?"_ Naruto memprotes dengan suara terpekik.

"_Naniattenda ano 'nandattebaiyo'? Omae?"_ Nagato menjawab ketus, "Sebentar lagi penyerahan hadiahnya, _bodoh._ Mana kadonya?"

Tangan kanan Nagato terbuka di depan Naruto membuat Naruto bak tersadar. Ia menoleh sekali ke mimbar, lalu ke Sakura. Ke mimbar sekali lagi, akhirnya mata birunya bertemu dengan pola riak air kakaknya.

Naruto menahan nafas. Bodoh sekali dia. Naruto seakan baru tahu kalau Nagato bahkan sudah tak berdiri lagi di mimbar. Sang Putra Mahkota reflek merogoh saku gaunnya,

"_Eh?"_

Nagato gusar, dia menggoyangkan tangannya yang menagih,

"Ayo, cepat!"

Sebelah tangan Naruto yang kiri turut menjelajahi saku gaun. Kedua tangannya aktif bergerak sekarang,

"Cih, padahal sudah dari awal aku menyuruh Ino untuk mencarimu. Tapi dia malah menyuruh Sasuke. "

Naruto mulai mengerti. _Lah, kalau begitu siapa sebanarnya yang mencari?_

"Hei, ayo cepat!"

"T-Tunggu dulu, kak." Naruto jadi sibuk sendiri. " Kakak tadi memintaku untuk menyerahkan hadiahnya pada Ayah, namun kenapa sekarang malah kakak yang-"

"-Aku tidak akan memberikannya, bodoh." Sergah Nagato. Kalimatnya memotong bicara Naruto, "Aku cuma ingin memastikan kalau hadiahnya _masih ada_ padamu."

Tangan itu kembali bergoyang menagih. Naruto menelan ludah,

_Celaka... di mana kado itu? Tadi bukannya di-_

"_Aha!" _

Naruto spontan menarik tangannya dari saku gaun. Memamerkan kotak kado mewah berbahan eboni dan lapis pita pelangi. Nagato menghela nafasnya lega. Diturunkannya langsung tangannya ke samping pinggang sebelum menepuk punggung adiknya, mendorongnya berjalan.

"Ayo, kita harus ke depan singgasana."

Naruto menurut, dia mengikuti saja langkah lebar Nagato. Karena dia sudah terlampau masuk ke kerumunan, jaraknya ke singgasana jadi bertambah jauh. Naruto berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan kakaknya,

"Hei,_ Nii."_

Nagato tak menoleh, Naruto hanya bisa melihat rambut merah poni itu bergoyang.

"_Nandaiyo?"_

Naruto lanjut, "Mata _riak air itu,_ aku dengar mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa. Apa itu benar?"

Nagato tak bergeming, dia tetap berjalan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh.

"Tidak juga, kenapa kau tanya seperti itu?"

"_Ho, Hontou ka?"_ Naruto mengejar,

"_Hontou da, Boge. _Dari siapa kau _dengar?"_

"Dari Ayah."

_**TEP!**_

Entah kenapa kali ini Nagato berhenti langkahnya, Naruto sampai langkahnya sedetik melebih Nagato. Naruto sudah tahu kalau macam pertanyaan kritis macam itu Nagato tak bakal menggubris banyak, namun toh kakaknya tetap menjawab.

Namun jujur tatkala saat ini melihat kakaknya bak galau seperti itu Naruto juga juga jadi bingung sendiri. Kakaknya membatu terhitung selama setengah detik sebelum kembali berjalan. Mendadak, dan Naruto gelagapan mengikuti.

"T-Tunggu, Kak!"

Nagato tetap berjalan, lantas bertanya tanpa menoleh,

"Ayah, bilang begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk_. "Hm! So daiyo!"_

Tanpa diketahui Naruto Nagato menghela nafasnya,

"_Bukan urusanmu_."

_He?_

Naruto kikuk, Nagato menghentikan langkah. Dirinya mendongak menghadap singgasana Minato yang tinggal beberapa langkah.

"_Boku no mega wa NERV no saigo chikara, soshite kore wa boku no saiko himitsu da."_

Naruto keringat dingin, jarang sekali Nagato terdengar bicara serius seperti itu.

"...Kalau Ayah sudah memberitahukanmu soal itu, maka akan datang waktunya untuk kau _tahu._ Soal itu hanya tinggal menungggu saja." Telunjuk Nagato mengarah ke sebuah arah, Naruto mengikuti. Naruto terperangah, Sakura sudah tiba di depan singgasana. Rupa menawan itu kembali menyegel hatinya. Memenjarakan seluruh inderanya sebelum dia tersadar. Naruto kembali menoleh pada kakaknya,

_**TEP!**_

Telapak tangan Nagato begitu saja menyentuh bahu Naruto. Pangeran pirang ini terhenyak, namun senyum Nagato mencairkan semuanya.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau khawatirkan, _arigatou."_

Senyum itu membuat Naruto tambah tak enak, melihat ekpresi adiknya yang semacam itu Nagato malah terkekeh.

Sebuah suara memancing mereka berdua untuk menoleh ke arah yang sama. Minato naik ke mimbar, dia berorasi

"_...Hadirin sekalian, sebuah kehormatan bagi kita untuk dapat menghadiri bersama acara ini. Sebuah resepsi peringatan atas kesyukuran yang diberikan Sang Pencipta, sebuah bentuk dari apresiasi kita terhadap nikmat yang diberikan-Nya pada kita, manusia NERV..."_

Nagato mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto, "Sembunyikan dulu hadiahnya,"

Naruto mengangguk patuh, dimasukannya kembali kado kecil itu ke saku gaunnya.

"_...Hari ini, Putra Mahkotaku, Namikaze Naruto baru saja kembali dari sebuah kota terjajah bernama SALOMO. Pengorbanan besar dan sebuah pertaruhan yang baru saja NERV laksanakan lewat perwakilan seorang putra mahkota., kita rasakan bersama malam ini. Tidak hanya untuk NERV, namun untuk keseimbangan dunia SIOC. Jasanya sungguh tidak dapat diremehkan, tidak dapat hanya disimbolkan dengan rasa terima kasih seorang Baginda Raja..._

Tamu kerajaan yang berada di sekeliing Naruto mulai bisik-bisik, naruto _blushing._

"_...Maka dari itu, aku, sebagai seorang Pemimpin Negeri dan Ayah, dengan segala kehormatan dan martabatku mengundang kalian semua untuk menjadi saksi. Menjadi mata ketiga atas penghargaan yang akan kuberikan malam ini kepadanya..."_

Minato menoleh ke kiri, mata biru gagah penuh wibawa itu mendarat tepat di kedua pupil Naruto yang sewarna. Parah, karena saat Minato menoleh, otomatis semua tamu turut serempak menoleh padanya.

Naruto jadi gugup.

"Ke sini, Naruto."

Nagato mendorong adiknya dengan sekali tepuk di punggung seraya menahan gelak. Naruto menahan nafas, penuh hati-hati dia melangkah, menuju singgasana.

Kerumunan tamu secara pasti terbuka perlahan, Naruto berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Sakura melihatnya, sejenak mata mereka bertemu. Tak ayal sudah, kedua tatapan itu memberikan instruksi langsung ke dua belah jantung anak Adam ini. Naruto, dalam sadar merasakan tensi dirinya dengan segitu cepat naik. Dadanya berdegup, melantunkan nada yang menggetarkan jiwa Naruto. Di hadapan orang-orang ini, di hadapan para manusia NERV, akan ada sebuah penyaksian atas kejadian sakral yang menjadi penentu hidup mati seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Ah, entah logika dari mana itu. Yang benar mungkin, Naruto hanya terlalu tegang. Sang Pangeran Pirang dalam langkah yang terasa amat lambat ini menyusuri lingkup visualnya berlanjut. Ibunya tengah duduk tenang di singgasana bersama dengan _adiknya_, tepat di samping.

_GILA!_ Sekali lagi Naruto merasakan dirinya sesak nafas. _Demi Tuhan Yang Maha Indah,_ entah racun apa yang diberikan Tuhan pada matanya hingga melihat adiknya _secantik_ ini! Dia tahu adiknya cantik, rupa fisik yang persis ibunya dengan tambahan rambut pirang poni itu sudah menjadikannya bidadari manis luar biasa. Namun sekali lagi Naruto bersumpah, dia tak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana rias rupa adiknya ini.

Namun itu semua tidak _sebanding _dengan keanggunan Haruno Sakura.

Matanya berputar, kembali lagi pada Sakura. Langkahnya sampai di depan altar. Degupnya yang bertalu-talu kini semakin menjadi. Naruto memutar badannya yang nyaris mendekati singgasana Minato ke arah Sakura. Dari jarak dekat kini Naruto dapat memperhatikan betul hiasan rambut yang sewarna merah jambu itu ternyata dijahit dengan bahan sutra sewarna emas, gaun putih bening yang dikenakannya pun luat biasa gelombang, lembut mengikuti turunan nafas angin. Semakin menjadi detak jantung itu, semakin gila pula alur nafasnya. _Handcraft_ berupa kain yang membungkus tangan Sakura hingga lengan itu sungguh bersih cemerlang. Putih melebihi susu hingga membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk menyentuhnya. Tangan Naruto terangkat, di bawah alam nyata dibelainya bagian luar tangan yang terbungkus kain itu. Naruto mengikuti gerakan tangannya yang beranjak ke atas, hingga tanpa sadar mengantarkan tangan Sakura menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Naruto terhenyak, seakan bak baru menyadari kalau rona di wajah Sakura memang tak terlalu pekat karena tersamarkan tipisnya rias. Namun garis-garis itu sudah terlalu manis untuk Naruto.

Naruto mencoba bersajak,

_Semua riasan di dunia mati, semu semua kecantikan di alam musnah, semua keanggunan selaras pandang ini punah, semua harum bunga pecah, semua rasa manis lenyap, semua kebadian luruh. Semua keindahan rupa di dunia ini tak ada artinya di depan Haruno Sakura. _

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya malu, Naruto juga jadi linglung.

Naruto menelan ludahnya sekali, dia berpikir. Minato memperhatikan dalam diam. Kushina tersenyum manis sebagaimana Ino. Nagato menaruh tangannya di dada, menahan cengir dalam sedekap.

_Hadiah?_

Naruto sepertinya memahami arti kalimat itu.

"Yang Mulia... Pangeran."

Sebuah kalimat memancing indera pendengaran Naruto. Kepalanya terangkat, dan tanpa sengaja Naruto kini mendapati kembali rona merah yang disukainya itu hadir di kedua belah pipi Sakura.

"Sakura-chan..."

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Sakura, sembari menarik tangan gadisnya itu. Sakura semakin menunduk dalam, malu akan segalanya. Naruto tersenyum geli,

"Angkat kepalamu, _Cinta."_

Tensi menghangat lagi, iseng Naruto menekan sedikit bagian telapak Sakura. Spontan tekanan yang disertai suhu tak terlihat itu membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Iris emerald itu mendarat sempurna di hanyutnya safir.

Sakura beku, dia terpenjara dalam jebakan tatap Naruto.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, menghembuskan nafas yang membuat gadis manapun bergidik. Sakura sadar betul meski di dalam ruangan besar yang mestinya dingin dengan sistem udaranya untuk mengatur suhu saat pesta, suhu badannya naik drastis. Senyum geli Naruto kini menjadi kian nakal,

"...Kau _hadiahku._ Benar, _kan?"_

Dan bekunya Sakura luruh saat itu juga. Bibir pemuda ini telah menyentuh bibirnya tatkala Sakura merasakan kepingan kesadarannya baru saja terkumpul. Sakura bisa menyadari pandangannya pudar, namun menampilkan sosok wajah Naruto saat lingkup sekitarnya kembali terang. Sakura tahu kalau telinganya sejenak tuli, namun kembali pada kemampuan mendengar tatkal riuh rendah tepuk tangan membahana di sekitar. Sakura bak melayang, ciuman ini kian lembut luar biasa. Mabuk dengan 6 detik kecupan itu diakhiri dengan wajah yang merah padam luar biasa.

Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura, membiarkan dirinya mampu mengambil jarak guna menyibakkan raut di balik poni manis itu. Naruto menarik dirinya lagi, kemudian menghadap sang Ayahanda.

Tepuk tangan merendah intonasinya, Naruto melangkahkan sebelah kaki ke altar. Minato tersenyum lebar, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Naruto mengambil posisi di atas singgasasana kini. Menghadap para tamu yang sedari _penerimaan hadiah _belum memalingkan diri sama sekali. Naruto melempar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, mengambil nafas sekali sebelum berorasi.

"_Hadirin yang saya hormati, Bukannya saya ingin memperpanjang kata. Bukan niat untuk melebarkan sajak. Namun apalah artinya seorang pangeran tanpa ada tahu adab, apalah artinya seorang anak tanpa paham akan sebuah adat. Saya hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang Putra Mahkota NERV, sebagai seorang Pemimpin Masa Depan. Tidak pernah ingin sesuatu balas berupa bidadari cantik yang bahkan melebihi jelitanya Athena, tidak pernah ingin harap kalian ingin saya bagaimana. Saya ingin kalian mengerti bagaimana keinginanku apa adanya._

_Maka sebuah kesyukuran luar biasa saya lontarkan kepada Ayahanda Baginda, dan Ibunda Ratu Yang Mulia. Bidadari ini terlalu jelita untuk digambarkan, terlalu cantik untuk diprosakan, terlalu manis untuk diberitakan. Saya mencintai Haruno Sakura sebagaimana Adam mencintai Hawa, sebagaimana Langit mencintai Buminya. Saya bersumpah Dengan Nama Tuhan Yang Maha Cinta agar menjaga penuh bidadari ini hingga tak sedikit pun tersentuh minyak ujung bulunya, memperingatkannya agar tidak kendur kesatuan antara diri dan Tuhannya, menyayanginya agar mampu menjalin keluarga yang penuh tenang dan cinta, mencintainya dan memamerkan pada dunia bahwa seorang putra ksatria NERV, seorang keturunan Namikaze mampu menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik bagi sebuah keluarga._

_Aku bersumpah."_

Naruto menarik tangannya, dengan sebuah gerakan tak terlihat menarik kado eboni itu dari saku jubahnya. Nagato tersenyum bangga tatkala melihat Kushina meliriknya, Ino menahan cekikik karena Minato tengah terperangah kini, melihat Naruto tengah membungkukkan diri di depannya. Berlutut dengan sebelah kaki di depan dan badan membungkuk. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam, Minato menahan renyuh itu seksama.

"Bangunlah, Naruto."

Naruto mendengar perintah itu, diangkat perlahan kepalanya, didapati ayahnya tengah nyaris berlutut. Naruto nyaris terperangah. Begitu juga dengan sejuta hadirin. Seumur-umur, bahkan _selama ini_ Naruto belum pernah melihat Sang Ayah membungkuk sedemikian rendah. Naruto gagap, namun diam tatkala badan kekar Minato tengah memeluknya.

"...Aku bangga padamu, _anakku..."_

Naruto tercekat, namun serta merta dibalasnya pelukan itu. Tepuk tangan kembali membahana. Ino dan Kushina menahan tangis haru. mereka berdua kemudian berdiri dari singgasana lantas bertepuk tangan pula. Ramai terdengar, Sakura tanpa sadari mengalirkan permata bening dari kedua irisnya, menganak sungai di pipi putihnya. Nagato tersenyum senang.

Minato merenggangkan pelukannya, menarik badan dari Naruto. Sang Pangeran tersenyum riang, Minato tak bisa pula menahan senyum lebarnya,

"Aku berpikir apa yang akan kau hadiahkan untukku, Naruto."

Naruto tergelak,

"Ahahaha... Ayah bisa saja! Ini hanya sekedar ..."

_**JLEB!**_

Kalimat Naruto berhenti. Bibirnya yang terbuka kini terdiam kaku.

Waktu turut mati. Jam dinding seakan enggan untuk kembali berdetak.

Nagato terngaga seketika, Kushina dan Ino mematung pula. Mereka semua membatu tanpa mampu berteriak.

Semua raut yang hadir dalam aula utama menunjukkan hal serupa, mulut menganga, mata melebar tak percaya, dan diam membatu, kaku.

Namun tidak dengan Minato, dia mungkin sedikit berbeda.

Mata birunya tak berubah, namun sedikit merisaukan dengan pupil yang melebar karena tegang. Bibirnya juga terbuka, namun terkesan sesak dengan aliran darah yang mengucur dari sana. Perlahan, mengalir di kedua sisi bibir.

Sedetik menerjuni dagu, lantas Minato terbatuk.

"_**OHOK!"**_

Minato menunduk lagi, dipaksa untuk melihat dadanya yang tertusuk tombak tenaga dalam hingga menembus tubuh bagian depan. Minato menahan geram, tangannya menyentuh badan tombak yang menempel pada bagian atas perutnya karena menembus hingga sepanjang siku.

Minato mengerang menahan sakit,

"_A-AKH..."_

Mendengar ungkapan derita itu, Naruto reflek bangkit. Cair dari kebekuan guna membopong Ayahnya,

"_AYAH!"_ Jeritnya. _"_Ayah tidak apa-apa?"

Panggilan itu tidak digubris banyak . Minato mengumpulkan sekali tenaga dalam pada tangannya, menebaskannya pada badan tombak hingga mematahkannya menjadi dua.

"_Minato!"_

"_Ayah!"_

Ino dan Kushina secara reflek mendekati Minato. Derap langkah mereka mengusik pendengaran Nagato, dan sekejap dia melompat!

_**DUAGH! BRAAAK!**_

Suara di atas itu mendongakkan kepala Naruto. Nagato mendarat di singgasana dengan kaki menginjak kepala sesosok makhluk berkepala botak. Kedua tangannya lebar dengan sayap tipis yang menyatu dengan lengan, Naruto terbelalak melihatnya. Lengan itu berujung pada tangan keriput yang memegang sebuah _cahaya._

_Tombak tenaga dalam._

_**BRAAAAK!**_

"_KYAAAA!"_

Ino menutup mata sambil menjerit tatkala Nagato menatap keji makhluk najis itu, menginjaknya sekali tanpa ampun hingga tak menyisakan sedikitpun nyawa si Demon.

_**AKH!**_

_**AGH!**_

_**AAAKH!**_

Jeritan kian muncul di sekian titik, bayang-bayang kilas lesatan tenaga dalam terlihat. Dua bersaudara ini tahu betul cara menafsirkan keadaan genting nan mendadak ini. _Celaka..._

Naruto dan Nagato mendecih berbarengan, secepat kilat mereka melompat sembarang. Naruto sekejap mata kemudian melancarkan tendangan ke seekor yang baru saja memecahkan kaca, mementalkannya ke meja roti sebelum tertimpa istana gelas. Nagato mencekik habis dua ekor yang terbang melayang, mendorongnya dengan kekuatan banting ke lantai tengah hingga hancur. Nagato memastikan korbannya tak bangkit lagi sebelum akhirnya berdiri, dia menahan geram. Aura tenaga dalam muncul dari tubuhnya seiring dengan hawa pembunuh yang sedemikian santer.

Nagato berteriak dengan suara yang getir becampur murka,

"_**SERANGAN DEMON! BERTAHAN!"**_

**(TBC)**

_**VOCAB'S:**_

_**Naniattenda ano 'nandattebaiyo'? Omae?: **_Apanya yang apa? _("apa" terakhir milik Naruto dengan sufiks ''ttebaiyou!")_

_**Hontou da, Boge:**__ Tentu saja, bodoh. (bahasa kasar alias tidak resmi)_

_**Boku no mega wa NERV no saigo chikara, soshite kore wa boku no saiko himitsu da:**__ mataku adalah kekuatan terkuat NERV, dan dari itupula mata ini menjadi rahasia terbsar (dalam hidupku)._

_**AN:**_

_**SHIT!**__ Ane ngetik ini habis-habisan dari jam 10 pagi, sebenarnya bahkan dari jam 6 pagi, Cuma ane ada koordinasi kajian mahasiswa bersama teman-teman di ANDCIS hingga jam 11, sebagai General Manager, ane harus lah turun ke mereka dulu. _:DD

_Chap ini cukup panjang, ya? Ngetiknya pun pakai kecepatan tinggi! Jadi maaf sekali kalu mungkin sedikit banyak ada TYPO XD Ini sebagai ganti chap kemarin yang memang rada pendek karena –sekali lagi mohon maaf- ada acara kajian kristologi di malam yang sama dan seminar pengenalan web di sabtu dan ahadnya. Ane jadi FULL commite. Belum lagi tugas dari Dr. Nur Hadi Ihsan, pakar Tasawuf dari Malaysia dan jangan lupa, masih ada kepanitiaan Lomba Karya Tulis yang juga harus diberikan perhatian. _

_Jadi maaf ya XD_

_Namun sayang di chap sebelumnya yang review hanya __**Wint'er, Nona Fergie, Xxx, dan Ryuu.**__ Terima kasih banyak untuk mereka semua yang meskipun dengan hanya empat orang itu namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga eksistensi ane sebagai seorang penulis. _

_Ane harap, paling tidak masukan berupa saran dan kritik untuk chap ini lebih banyaklah, dari chap sebelumnya _(^_^)b. _Ane menulis bukan untuk review, namun semakin dipahami pun semua author dan reader akan menyadari kembali apa arti dan kepentingan dari sebuah review itu adalah keterkaitan mutlak dengan fanfiction. Ane minta doanya juga agar bisa selalu membagi waktu yang baik antara pribadi dan kewajiban umat. Panitia dan organisasi itu amanah, maka dari itu sanga riskan untuk bisa membagi waktu demi lancar berjalannya setiap kegiatan. _(^_^)b

_**Therefore, I always waiting for it, friend,**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Alp Arslan**_


	12. LOYALITY

_****_WARNING: _**_Fantasy, romance, adventure, politic, and many other _:DD_. Rating bisa BERUBAH sewaktu-waktu._**_

_**Terinspirasi dari **__**DEVIL MAY CRY 4, Game XBOX tahun 2009 yang saya tamatkan DENGAN WAKTU 22 JAM**_**(^-^)**_, diramu dengan ide GILA saya diantara sibuknya mahasiswa yang panitia lomba, koordinator seminar, sibuk kajian mingguan dan juga jualan pulsa_:DD

_**SUMMARY:**_

Namikaze Naruto, pangeran yang terdampar karena insiden keji yang menghancurkan negaranya. Bersama dua jenderal dan adik perempuannya, Naruto harus bertempur guna merebut kembali kerajaannya,tahta mahkotanya, juga hati gadis impiannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>_

**Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

_**AUTHOR:**_

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2012**

**HAPPY READING!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

_**PREVIOUS CHAPTER:  
>…..<strong>_

_Jeritan kian muncul di sekian titik, bayang-bayang kilas lesatan tenaga dalam terlihat. Dua bersaudara ini tahu betul cara menafsirkan keadaan genting nan mendadak ini. Celaka..._

_Naruto dan Nagato mendecih berbarengan, secepat kilat mereka melompat sembarang. Naruto sekejap mata kemudian melancarkan tendangan ke seekor yang baru saja memecahkan kaca, mementalkannya ke meja roti sebelum tertimpa istana gelas. Nagato mencekik habis dua ekor yang terbang melayang, mendorongnya dengan kekuatan banting ke lantai tengah hingga hancur. Nagato memastikan korbannya tak bangkit lagi sebelum akhirnya berdiri, dia menahan geram. Aura tenaga dalam muncul dari tubuhnya seiring dengan hawa pembunuh yang sedemikian santer._

_Nagato berteriak dengan suara yang getir becampur murka,_

_"**SERANGAN DEMON! BERTAHAN!"**_

**CHAPTER XII**

"**LOYALITY"**

Naruto memperhatikannya, riak mata air di pupil itu, pandangan _dewa pencabut nyawa_ itu, milik seorang _Namikaze Nagato__._ Naruto menahan nafasnya sejenak tatkala hawa pembunuh itu menyerbu udara, memadatkan oksigen sehingga menyesakkan dada.

Lusinan prajurit yang mendengar teriakan Nagato tanggap mengungsikan bangsawan yang bukan petarung keluar aula, melindungi sebisanya dengan Fuerza-Fuerza mereka. Nagato memusatkan tenaga dalamnya yang kacau di sekitar terfokus ke kedua tangan dan kakinya, giginya bergemelutuk menahan beban yang menjalar gaib, mengikat kekuatan ototnya hingga tegang tanpa ampun,

"_**RUGIRE IN ARIA..."**_

Ketegangan itu memuncak, merasuki seluruh inci sel lengan dan kaki Nagato sebelum akhirnya terlepas, meninggalkan pahatan besi baja berupa armor yang menyatu dengan kedua tangan dan kaki Nagato. Logam perak itu berputar, berderik.

"_**... EZAZ!"**_

Teriakan itu berakhir dengan tekanan energi yang menderpa angin, Nagato membungkukkan sedikit badannya, lalu melontarkan tubuh dengan sekejap kelangit-langit aula, berputar sekali sebelum menghantarkan kembali sebuah tendangan yang menukik, mematahkan leher seekor demon sebelum melayangkannya ke bawah.

_**BRAAKK!**_

Nagato tersenyum puas. Dia meluruskan kembali punggungnya. Berdiri hingga punggungnya kian sejajar dengan jendela istana. Kegelapan malam sekilas dilihatnya, tak ada yang menarik. Ingin kembali sibuk dengan makhluk-makhluk terkutuk ini sebelum disadarinya sebuah cahaya putih muncul di udara. Nagato sekilas memicingkan matanya.

Seekor demon mengintip, mendapati Nagato bergeming. Sayapnya dilipat, lantas dengan berkedut-kedut dia mendaratkan diri bersembunyi balik tiang. Diperhatikannya pelan-pelan, merayap di pilar putih gelap itu sebelum melompat cepat, menyerang dari belakang.

_**DRAAAAKKK!**_

Darah hitam terciprat.

Sayang seribu sayang, rencana itu gagal. Demon itu malah mendapatkan remuk di wajah karena Nagato keburu memutar badannya dengan sebuah tinju. Nagato tersenyum remeh sebelum kembali memperhatikan cahaya putih yang muncul di atmosfer, berputar, menciptakan sebuah ruang kosong yang menarik ruang dalam kesan spiral ke bumi. Pupil riak air Nagato menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Ikatan spiral putih itu semakin kental terasa hawa sesatnya, tatkala mengambil kesimpulan, Nagato hanya bisa terbelalak!

* * *

><p>"<em>Yang Mulia Pangeran!"<em>

_Tahu_ siapa yang dipanggil, Naruto berdiri dari jongkoknya. Hatinya miris. Diperhatikan betul rupa keji demon bersayap itu sebelum melancarkan sebuah tinju. Benturan keras dari susunan tulang di kepalan tangannya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat wajah demon itu remuk.

Naruto membersihkan sedikit tangannya yang terpercik dengan darah hitam.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran! Kami-"

_**SET!**_

Naruto berlalu tanpa ekspresi, meninggalkan detak jantung yang berhenti sesaat di hati sang prajurit. Naruto berpindah kilat, kembali ke mimbar di mana Ayahnya baru saja _diserang._

Ino masih membuka kedua tangannya, memperlihatkan aliran tenaga dalam yang mengalir, perlahan merasuki badan Minato. Kushina diam memperhatikan, matanya sendu. Sakura turut sunyi. Naruto memperhatikan, mencerna baik-baik raut muka masing-masing insan itu.

_Belum ada setengah menit dari kejadian barusan._

_**CIH! BRENGSEK! APA-APAAN INI? SERANGAN DEMON MENDADAK-**_

"_Naruto!"_

Naruto buyar murkanya, dia reflek menoleh ke belakang. Gumpalan bayangan membuat susasana terkesan gelap sejenak, _panas. _Naruto memicingkan matanya sedetik seraya menahan sensasi yang mendatanginya sebelum menyadari siapa yang datang.

Sosok itu berputar sekali di udara, mendarat mulus dengan derak sepatu di atas lantai.

"_Sasuke?"_

Sasuke berdiri, mengangguk mengerti. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang memanas dengan gumpalan lahar api. _INFERNO-nya_ membara. Sasuk mengucap mantra dalam bisik.

Tombak magmanya ditarik kembali kekuatannya. Lenyap dalam bentuk kalung.

"Nagato-_dono_ baru saja meninggalkan aula. Beliau menitipkan salam untukmu."

Naruto mengerutkan kening, lantas tersadar. Yang diketahuinya hanya kakaknya baru saja _sibuk_, namun belum diketahuinya sama sekali hingga saat itu bahwa hawa kehadiran kakaknya baru saja hilang.

Sasuke menelan ludah, Naruto menyadarinya. Setengah hati dia berbalik. Sunyi kian langkahnya hanya untuk berputar badan, dan itu membuatnya mampu mendengar teriakan perintah Nagato di luar istana. Mata birunya menyisir lingkup sepanjang garis horizon di depannya, pusaran putih itu _masih_ ada, melebar dengan mengizinkan makhluk-makhluk keji itu sembarangan masuk.

_**KEPARAT! DEMON KEPARAT!**_

Naruto mengumpat dalam batin, giginya menahan gemelutuk yang teramat dahsyat. Entah siapa yang membuka portal, namun Naruto hanya bisa menyadari sebagaimana yang dia amat yakini bahwa kakaknya juga berpikiran yang sama,

_Musuh mereka kali ini tidak sembarangan!_

Tanpa sadar mulut Naruto mengeluarkan darah, namun Naruto enggan menggubris nyeri. Terlalu iseng untuk kelas ksatria membuka portal. Terlalu rumit untuk seorang manusia, terlalu riskan juga bagi kasta penyihir, tapi...

_Entah siapapun yang membuka portal dan melakukan invasi ini, dia SANGAT berbahaya._

Naruto memperhatikan Sang Ayah, Minato tersengal nafasnya, meski aliran tenaga dalam Ino mampu menyembuhkan, namun melihat keadaan Ayahnya seperti ini...

... Naruto bak merasa di ambang kiamat.

"_Ayah?"_

Naruto nyaris tersentak kaget! Belum bahkan sejenak dia memikirkan itu tatkala Minato bangun perlahan dari bungkuknya, dengan tangan kanan yang terangkat. Memberi isyarat pada Kotetsu maupun Izumo yang berusaha tanggap membantu untuk diam di tempat. Minato bertahan di atas pijakan kedua kakinya dengan luka di dada yang telah mengering, Minato bangkit. Berdiri tegap. Angin kematian yang entah sejak kapan terhembus mengibarkan jubah Sang Baginda Raja. Minato mendengus, nafasnya berhembus sekali seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

Dan sejurus kemudian, pupil biru lembut itu menggertak garang. Bergemelutuk seluruh gerahamnya, Minato menahan emosi yang nyaris meledak di ubun-ubun dengan tekanan nafas di dada. Menahan oksigen agar tidak menyesakkan ruang rongga paru-parunya.

"-Aku akan membawahi langsung _pasukan_. Pusatkan pada infantri dan pasukan jarak menengah, kita langsung ke pusat kota." Kakinya melangkah, tangan kanannya meraih ikatan gaun di tangan kanan, memperkuat tali kain di sana.

"_Divisi IV?"_

Minato melanjutkan, Kotetsu tanggap menjawab,

"_Hai! _Mereka bertahan di bagian tenggara istana, Jendral Nara yang langsung memimpin."

"_Divisi V?"_ Minato mengejar.

"_Hai!_ Jendral Hyuuga dan Jendral Lee dari divisi _VII_ tengah bergerak, baru saja berkumpul di gerbang utara. Menghalau serangan tahap lanjut."

Minato berkerut dahinya sebelum mengangguk mantap,"Instruksikan pada setiap divisi untuk bertahan dengan kekuatan penuh, semua perintah dalam satu konteks: _Siaga Tingkat SATU!"_

"_HAI!"_

Dua ajudah khusus itu lesat meninggalkan altar, bersiap dengan perintah di mulut dan penjagaan instruksi di telinga. Minato mengitari ruangan yang sudah kosong. Dia menoleh kini pada Kushina. Sang Baginda Ratu menahan getir,

"Minato, hati-hati..."

Minato tersenyum, melegakan hati sang istri. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Anggukan mantap menutup senyum manis penuh khawatir yang diterbitkan Kushina.

"_Jendral Uchiha."_

"_Hai?" _

Safir itu menembus iris obsidian Sang Jendral, "Kau tetap di sini, kawal Tuan Putri dan Baginda Ratu. Bawahi pasukan khusus dari _divisi I _ untuk melakukan penjagaan ketat dan lakukan _apapun_ yang sekiranya perlu untuk mempertahankan istana."

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. _"Hai!"_

Minato berpaling pada Sang Putra Mahkota. Sejenak hatinya miris, kecewa karena semua yang direncanakannya _gagal._ Tanpa sadar dia menoleh pada Sakura, gadis itu sedetik kikuk. Minato kembali sibuk pada pikirannya. Malam ini dia ingin Naruto berbahagia, namun toh ternyata pupus sudah. Entah orang gila dari mana yang dengan santai membuka portal, membiarkan demon-demon keji itu dengan mudah melukainya,

Namun sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya. Yang lebih parah, kepulan asap di kejauhan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi di Kota.

"_Naruto."_

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya,

"_Hai?"_

"Kau ikut aku. Kita bertempur di garis depan. "

Naruto tajam membalas pandangan Sang Ayah.

"_Otoo-chan."_

Minato menatap heran,

"Ya?"

Helaan nafas panjang, lalu sunyi. Sekian wajah di sana jadi salah tingkah.

Dan menjadi teramat aneh tatkla Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar.

"Aku terlalu bahagia saat ini, mungkin sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting namun paling tidak aku ingin menyampaikan ini padamu."

Kerut di dahi Minato bertaut,

"_Kita gempur sampai mati."_

Minato terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tergelak tipis,

"Apapun maumu, nak."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, dia berpaling pada Sakura.

"_Sakura-chan."_

Dalam suasana runyam macam itu, mendengar panggilan pendek mendadak gadis muda itu nyaris terlonjak.

"_Ya? Yang Mulia P-Pangeran?_

"Kau kembali ke desa mengikuti jalur aman. Barisan infantri akan mengawal. Kembali ke kedai, bersikap seperti pelayan dan katakan pada mereka, _Ibukota baik-baik saja."_

"_C-Chotto, Onii-chan!"_

Ino memberanikan diri untuk bicara, membbuat semuanya menoleh ke arah serempak.

"Sakura di sini saja, bukankah di sihni lebih aman dari-"

"-Aku tahu apa itu konsekuensinya," Naruto menyergap argumen adiknya di tengah, tajam dan tegas, "Namun harus ada yang bermain dalam konspirasi. Ibukota boleh hangus terbakar, namun rakyat tetap _harus_ merasa aman."

Kalimat Naruto berhenti di sana, lantas menoleh kepada Minato. Sang Ayah mengangguk pasti. Memberikan sebuah izin,

"A-Aku tahu itu, kakak..." Ino meneguk ludahnya, rautnya khawatir. " t-tapi..."

Naruto mendekati adik perempuannya, mengelus pipi putih itu. "Tenang saja, duduk manis di sini dan tunggu bersama Ibu," katanya. Ino kaget, namun tatkala mendongak dan mendapati warna pupil sewarna dirinya itu menatap langsung pada dirinya membuat jantungnya bak akan melompat.

"Kakak akan melindungi Ino-chan." Naruto cengir sempurna, "Janji."

Pandangan mata itu sudah terlampau jauh menghipnotis sang adik. Mau dibilang tak mengakui pun toh nyatanya terjadi juga, Ino mau tak mau mengangguk malu sambil menahan panas di wajah.

"Sakura-chan, salam untuk semuanya nanti ya?"

Sakura heran, namun ia tak berani bertanya. Dia menunduk, sebelum akhirnya menganguk patuh. Naruto tersenyum senang melihatnya. Dia melangkah mendekat,

Dan dengan sebuah gerakan, Naruto mengecup dahi lebar gadisnya. Sakura terkejut, namun diam sunyi. Rambut pendeknya hanya bergoyang sekali sebelum kembali mematung. Terkekang di bawah hiasan rambut yang menjepit helaian merah jambu. Naruto menarik wajahnya, dan mendapati wajah merah hangat itu dia sangat menyukainya.

Naruto tanpa sadar tersenyum lembut, Kushina dan Ino pun memperhatikan kejadian itu dengan kehangatan tersendiri. Bibir Sasuke tertarik sesenti ke atas, Minato pun dengan sendirinya berusaha menghayati kehangatan itu,

"_Ore wa ittekuru, Hime."_

Panas wajah Sakura tak tertahankan. Minato tetap tersenyum manis memperhatikan hingga akhirnya dilihatnya Sang Putra Mahkota tengah berbalik badan menghadapnya.

Sepasang safir biru itu berusaha mendalami arti sosok di depannya, Dalam kesepahaman makna yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh keduanya, Naruto mengikuti gerak langkah Sang Ayah, melesat meninggalkan aula.

* * *

><p>Naruto menapakkan kakinya di tanah, barisan utama infantri tengah menunggu.<p>

"_Baginda Raja! Yang Mulia Pang!-"_

"-Terlalu banyak urusan untuk sekedar mengucapkan hormat prajurit." Sergah Minato. "lagipula _mestinya_ raksasa ini yang lebih tahu sopan santun."

Pajurit NERV yang baru saja menyambut itu berbalik patuh, kembali pada pemandangan yang sembarangan tadi ditinggalkannya. Demon raksasa setinggi menara air itu berjalan lamat-lamat, punggung tempurungnya bak menekan gravitasi hingga sepuluh kali lipat langkah kakinya terlihat lebih berat. Dengan bentuk kepala tumpul dan ekor panjang yang menyatu dengan badan bertempurung kerasnya, ukuran _sebesar _ ini cukup bagi Naruto untuk sekedar memastikannya,

"_**RAPHAEL**__, _ya?"

Naruto menyeletuk, prajurit barusan kaget. Minato menggeser sesenti kepalanya tanpa menjawab.

Naruto mengerti, tanpa dijawabpun jawabannya sudah tahu.

"Aku yang maju, Ayah."

Minato sekilas mengerutkan dahi.

"_Tidak."_

Pendek, tanpa tekanan di akhir. Naruto heran, prasangka terbit. Dia berteriak jengit.

"_Kenap?-"_

"-Raphael bukanlah masalah, ia hanya akan berbahaya saat _duduk_ dan _membuka mulutnya._ Dua ratus pasukan di sini sudah lebih dari cukup, aku akan menghadang Raphael dari sini."

Minato menjelaskan dengan nada tenang bukan main, membuat Naruto tersadar akan sesuatu. Minato menoleh, Naruto mengikuti gerak kepala Ayahnya.

"...Kau urus yang di sana, _Naruto_."

Kalimat Minato nyatanya lanjut. Naruto mereka-reka dalam bayang awan gelap sosok hitam raksasa yang angkuh di udara. Kakinya panjang, hampir 4 kali banding tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan _RAPHAEL_ yang berjalan lambat, Demon raksasa ini melompat, berakrobat dengan keempat tangannya dengan dentuman yang menggilas habis ibukota.

_**BRAAAAKK!**_

Dan juga brutal, Naruto melihat jelas kaki telanjang itu menginjak santai gedung parlemen. Kubah bangunan mewah itu remuk bak selai kering yang jatuh dari meja, hancur sebelum habis tak bersisa.

_**DRAAAAAKK!**_

Suara benturan terakhir barusan membuat Naruto tak punya pilihan. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat dinding lapis gedung parlemen itu benar-benar hilang setengah bagian, melayang sebentar sebelum mendarat sembarangan di tanah.

Jertan kematian terdengr. Dia sekali menapak jalan maju, lalu berhenti

Naruto menoleh, "Akan kuhajar _**MIKAEL**_ dalam kurang dari lima menit, Ayah tunggu saja di sini."

Minato mengerling,

"Kau benar-benar tahu, kan, mana yang harus dihajar?"

Naruto belum mengembalikan lehernya ke garis lurus,

"Kalau perlu _kuhancurkan _portalnya sekalian."

Minato menahan cengir, sejenak irisnya berputar ke arah_ MIKAEL _berada. Putaran cahaya putih itu masih terus membentuk pola spiral, menjadi gerbang masuk bagi demon-demon dengan jumlah tanpa batas. Minato berpaling pada _RAPHAEL,_ lalu beranjak.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Naruto."

Naruto memamerkan cengirnya, dia kini berpaling ke depan. Sebaris besar infantri tengah mengelinginya, bersiaga dengan _Fuerza_ masing-masing di belah tangan. Seorang dari mereka maju, Naruto mengenalinya. _Si Panglima Tangan Iblis, Sora._

"Seorang Pangeran lebih merasa aman jika ditakuti daripada dicintai." Sora membungkukkan badan, berlutut diikuti segenap ratus pasukan yang tengah dibawahinya.

"Berikan perintah pada kami,_ Yang Mulia Pangeran."_

Naruto mematahkan sekali lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia tetap berdiri santai seraya melemaskan buku-buku jarinya.

"_Ck!_ Kalian ini menyusahkan saja!" Naruto menggerutu, bunyi _KREK_ dari antara jemarinya diikuti dengan kuap malas. "Ayo bangun,"

Lima ratus pasukan itu spontan mengangkat kepalanya bersamaan dengan Sang Panglima. Sora mendongak, dan seketika itu dibuat bingung dengan tingkah Naruto yang berjalan santai begitu saja,

"Bunuh semuanya, dan serahkan _MIKAEL_ padaku." Naruto berseloroh sambil menapaki jalan, acuh dengan ekspresi bingung para infantri. "Aku serahkan cecunguk-cecunguk itu pada kalian."

Naruto menoleh pada Sora,

"Jangan beri ampun setetespun, _Panglima_**."**

"_Hai!"_

Sedetik berlalu, dan mereka semua tengah berlari. Naruto mengayunkan langkahnya dengan semangat bukan main. Darahnya sudah serta merta mendidih, dan itu membuat ototnya semakin ringan. Naruto mempererat kepalan tangannya, melejitkan diri dengan penuh kekuatan yang tersirat dalam aliran tenaga dalam.

Naruto sadar betul, kepalan tangan ini sebentar lagi akan basah dengan genangan darah hitam berbau busuk.

* * *

><p>"<em>HEAA!"<em>

_**BRAAAAAKK!**_

Nagato menuntasukan tinjunya, menarik kedua tangannya kembali mendekati tubuh. Demon berbadan keras bak dinding batu ini melolong sebentar sebelum menunduk, lantas menyaksikan butir-butir tubuhnya sendiri runtuh, perlahan, lalu tuntas seketika menjadi debu hitam. Nagato melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya lagi, niscaya dia merasa pegal. Dia mungkin belum sempat menghitung, namun dia paham betul sudah menghabisi _**46 EKOR,**_ dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit.

Nagato memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tiap-tiap prajurit istana pun disibukkan dengan seekor demon. Nagato menajamkan pandangannya, untuk barisan_ kroco _macam ini tak butuh tambahan tenaga lagi.

Namun ketika dia mendongak ke atas, Nagato merasakan tangannya _gatal._

Demon berbentuk paus biru yang melayang itu sedari tadi belum melakukan apapun. Namun Nagato tahu kalau raksasa bejad macam ini sudah didatangkan bukan untuk menjadi seorang penganggur. Dari bawah kolong langit ini Nagato bisa melihat hadirnya demon ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat suasana mendung di hari panas.

"_EZAZ,"_

"_Ya, Master."_

Perempuan berbadan berlian berjalan perlahan, lantas berhenti di samping Masternya. Langkah kakinya disertai derik, menimbulkan kesan berisik. Jalanan yang dilewati laksana hancur bak terseret bobot besi beton. Nagato menyadari spiritnya sudah hadir, dengan dandanan berlapis gaun perak yang selaras dengan porsi tubuh yang termulsi dengan tubuh berlian.

Nagato menghampiri sosok Spiritnya ini,

"Aku kira tahu apa yang jadi titik lemahnya, kau siap, _EZAZ?"_

Spirit itu mengerlingkan mata, "Aku akan siap menemanimu, Master."

"_Hai, so ka."_

Nagato menarik nafasnya sekali panjang, menyerap energi gaibdi sekeliingnya. Letupan panas tenaga dalam menyergap sanubari hingga lapisan terluar ototnya. Nagato mengumpulkan aura ledakan berbentuk energi gaib yang memanas, lantas terkumpul mutlak di seluruh tubuhnya.

_**DRAAAAAAKKKK!**_

Ledakan itu menyentuh tanah, melontarkan Nagato tepat ke atas. Sekilas melayang di oksigen bumi, Nagato menarik tangan kanannya melewati kepala, ancang-ancang untuk tinjunya.

"_**VIADRA!"**_

Kepalan itu memanas, dalam bayangan manusia biasa hanya terlihat aura tenaga dalam yang membentuk kepalan tangan melebihi tubuhnya. Nagato melesakkan langsung sebuah ledakan lewat tinju itu,

* * *

><p><em><strong>BLAAARRRR!<strong>_

Letupan tinju berbenturan, dan tenaga dalam yang membungkus tinju Nagato _berhenti._ Nagato memicingkan matanya, kulit bawah perut Demon raksasa ini terasa bak dinding beton. _Bergeming_, Nagato menarik nafasnya, sekali, dihembuskannya berat,

Titik-titik tenaga dalam secara gaib berkumpul di bagian siku, hanya dua jeda sebelum ledakan energi berikutnya terjadi,

_**BLAAAARRR!**_

Tenaga dalam yang menjadi kunci tinjunya meledakkan diri di pangkal, melejitkan energi dorong yang menambah tekanan pukulan. Segenap tenaga Nagato mengerahkan tinjunya, _lebih dalam, dan-_

"_AKH!"_

Namun nahas, Nagato terpental. Menjauhi tubuh paus raksasa itu ke bawah. Tenaga dalam yang mengitari tubuhnya lenyap, dan badannya pun terlempar menjauh, ke bawah_, ke tanah,_

_**DRAAAAKKKK!**_

Gema seret suara yang timbul antara sepatu baja dan aspal itu menyayat kuping, namun hilang dengan remuknya jalan hingga meter-meter ke belakang. Nagato terlempar di udara, terseret setelah mendarat di aspal dengan posisi nyaris membungkuk. _EZAZ_ muncul dalam bentuk fisik, sang Spirit berjalan terpopgoh, khawatir pada keadaan tuannya.

"_MASTER-!"_

"-Jangan ada jeda untuk sekedar prihatin, _EZAZ!_" Nagato berteriak, membuat Spirit berkilau itu berhenti berlari. Nagato menggertakkan giginya sebelum bangkit lagi berdiri.

"Ayah baru saja diserang secara rahasia tanpa kita ketahui dan NERV dalam keadaan genting, kita tidak bisa lemah-lemah sekarang, EZAZ."

Suara Nagato melembut, namun itu teramat cukup untuk menohok sanubari sang Spirit. Sejenak EZAZ menundukkan kepalanya malu, sebelum dirasakannya tangan kekar Nagato mengusap sudah atas kepalanya.

"_Ayo kita bertarung lagi, EZAZ!"_

Senyum Nagato bersinar, menerbitkan rona merah di pipi sang spirit.

"_Hai!"_

Nagato berdiri, tanpa goyah dilihatnya sengaja kedua tangannya yang terlapis _EZAZ._

Paus itu masih melayang angkuh tanpa dosa. Terbang perlahan,

"Baik, _Jurus pertama_ tidak mempan, jangan salahkan aku langsung ke menu berikutnya." Nagato menepuk-nepukkan tangannya, mengibaskan debu dengan beberapa kali suara derik besi tak beraturan.

Nagato membungkukan badannya, diliriknya sesenti sang Spirit,

"Kau siap, _EZAZ?"_

"_Kapanpun kau siap, MASTER."_

Nagato menyembunyikan senyumnya,

"_Ikuze."_

_**DRAAAKK!**_

Nagato menghentakkan dirinya dari aspal. Bunyi itu jelas simbol audio yang secara gaib menarik perhatian infantri yang sedang sibuk,

Seorang prajurit menoleh,

"A-Apa itu?"

"Jangan bodoh! Itu Yang Mulia Nagato!"

Prajurit berkulit hitam yang barusan bertanya itu menoleh spontan pada rekannya yang menjawab. Seekor demon cecunguk berkedut melihatnya, demon itu menggeram marah namun sunyi. Diam-diam didekatinya prajurit yang barusan memukulnya itu, perlahan-perlahan dan,

"_AWAS DIBELAKANGMU!"_

Si hitam tersadar dari benak, ia lantas menoleh dan mendapati sebuah sabit sebesar badan tengah terayun tepat ke padanya!

_**CRAAAASSHH!**_

"_Hiii?"_

Prajurit hitam dan rekannya itu membatu. Rambut putih itu sedetik berkibar, bergoyang tajam di antara bercak darah hitam yang terciprat. Dengan wajah yang tertutup tudung dan baju tanpa simbol keprajuritan, sosok itu menahan beban di kakinya hingga menekuk sebelum melesat.

Dan hilang.

Si hitam dan rekannya terpaku, badan demon yang lemas itu terjatuh, lalu hancur menjadi debu anyir nan busuk. Saat bau tak sedap itu hilang dari jangkauan indera pendengarannya, dua prajurit itu bak baru sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

"_Eto..._ Hatafu,"

Si hitam bertanya pada sahabatnya yang juga bergeming, dengan panggilan barusan sunyi yang menyergap mereka hilang.

"_Kau kenal dia?"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke berdiri dalam diam, mata hitam kelamnya waspada menyisir situasi. Sekian puluh meter di balik punggungnya, Ino dan Kushina bersembunyi di dalam kamar khusus kerajaan. Sasuke melemaskan tangannya, siaga dengan <em>FUERZA <em> yang siap dicabut kapan saja.

Seorang prajurit datang mendekat. Datang sehalus angin lantas membungkuk hormat di depan Sasuke. Sang Jendral memicingkan pandangannya tanpa menunduk,

"Laporkan,"

"_Siap!_ Semua staff dan ajudan istana sudah berlindung di gudang utama. Siap menunggu perintah selanjutnya."

"Siaga satu hingga batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Lakukan apapun yang sekiranya diperlukan untuk menjaga keselamatan semua ajudan. Laksanakan!"

Sang prajurit mengangguk mantap,

"_Hai!"_

Selanjutnya, lantai marmer di depan Sasuke hanya berimbaskan asap putih tipis. Prajurit tadi sudah meninggalkannya. Sasuke masih berdiri tegap, insting pembunuhnya sebagai jendral dipertaruhkan di sini.

_Di sini,_ berkeliling dari mulai aula utama yang ringsek dan halaman dalam istana, pasukan khusus dari divisi I menjaga ketat. Sasuke melangkah kini, memastikan perisai tenaga dalam yang melingkupi luar istana. Sasuke diam memandang, ledakan panas sudah beberapa kali tadi terdengar dan terlihat meski samar-samar. Asap yang melayang di atmosfer EGARTH sudah dangat cukup menjelaskan bagi Sasuke.

_**GLAAAAAAARRRR!**_

Ledakan _lagi._

Kali ini di kejauhan dia melihat paus biru raksasa jatuh dari udara, badannya terbelah dua, mulai dari sayap sebelah kanan hingga tubuh sebelah kiri sebelum akhirnya terpisah dan hancur menjadi debu hitam. Tangan Sasuke gatal, jujur Demi Tuhan ingin sekali dia melompat dan membakar hangus demon-demon najis ini dengan tombak magmanya, membantai makhluk-makhluk bejad ini adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

_Hawa Pembunuh._

Sasuke hanya bisa menahan kuat-kuat hawa pembunuhnya. Menekannya sebisa mungkin dengan aliran tenaga dalam dan tarikan nafas sekitarnya. Toh bagaimana lagi, perintah sudah mutlak turun dan esensinya kian absolut. Sasuke tidak bisa menolak perintah Baginda Raja NERV, meskipun iitu berarti dia harus menjalani tugas dengan ganjal yang bercokol di hati.

Ganjal? Sungguhkah?

Sepertinya Sasuke harus mencoba koreksi sendiri kalimat itu, apa yang kurang dari kelezatan dunia _menjaga _ seorang _Namikaze Ino?_ Eh?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. _Cukup. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, Sasuke._ Sasuke kembali menghela nafasnya tatkala kesadarannya kembali, sejenak ingin meringankan pikirannya dari tugas berat yang diemban.

Ah, namun ternyata akalnya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Wajah Sang Putri menari kembali di benaknya, kali ini dengan tubuh molek dan parasnya yang jelita. Sasuke tanpa sadar sudah kembali mengkhayal, bagaimana dia sendiri terhipnotis dengan penciptaan sang Putri. Dahulu, ketika Sasuke dan Naruto belum genap berumur 3 tahun, Fugaku ayahnya sering bilang kalau adik perempuan Naruto yang baru lahir sangatlah cantik dan ingin Sasuke punya adik juga yang seperti itu. Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah bermain di lapangan istana buru-buru berlari masuk ke dalam. Sasuke ingat sekali, Naruto berlari-lari di lorong mendahuluinya, diikuti oleh pengasuh pribadinya, Rin. Naruto membulatkan mulutnya saat itu, menaruh kedua tangannya di depan mulut seakan menciptakan megafon.

"_Bhuopp! Bhuooooppp! "_

Sasuke mengikuti perilaku sahabatnya itu. Begitu mereka berteriak-teriak di lorong kerajaan. Sampai di ruang bersalin istana, Nagato yang baru 6 tahun mencegat mereka. Menjitaki satu-satu karena berisik. Mereka berdua hanya bisa meringis menahan nyeri saat itu sementara Itachi yang berusia 7 tahun menikmati pembantaian itu dengan tertawa lebar.

Teringat sebuah nama itu, membuat redup sedetik mata Sasuke. _ Entah ada di mana kakaknya itu sekarang. _

Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam. Di sana Kushina tengah terbaring, Tsunade tengah membasahi sesuatu dengan air hangat di sana, Naruto melihatnya., mengendap lalu mengikuti. Mata Sasuke mengekor gerak sahabatnya itu. Dan tatkala malaikat mungil tanpa sayap itu sampai dari tangan Tsunade ke pangkuan Kushina, mata hitam Sasuke melebar dengan rona yang manis sekali si wajahnya.

"_Hei, kau jolok!" Seru Naruto cedal. Sasuke menoleh, lalu menautkan kedua alisnya._

"_Jorok? Apanya?" _

_Naruto melompat ke samping, lalu mengangkat telunjuknya, "Kau! Belpikilan jolok saat MELIHAT adikku!"_

_Sasuke bertambah merah rona pipinya,"T-Tidak! Aku hanya 'suka' melihatnya!"_

_Naruto meringis, "Hihihi... Kau suka? Enak saja! Tidak akan kubelikan adikku padamu, Teme!" _

_Telunjuk bocah pirang itu bergoyang-goyang di depan Sasuke. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya menahan marah, dia maju melangkah,_

"_Awas kau,PENGECUT LIDAH PELO!"_

"_Belisik kau JOLOK TEME!"_

_**DUAGH! DAK!**_

_Dua benjolan mendarat tepat di kepala keduanya, Nagato berdiri dengan sedekap di dada._

"_Ck, kalian ini tahu tidak artinya 'berisik', eh?"_

_Dua batita itu meringis, kali ini dengan aliran air mata tipis-tipis di pojok pupil. Itachi mendekati Nagato, menepuk bahu kirinya. _

"_Sudah-sudah, hobi sekali kau jitakin mereka."_

"_Benar, Nagato. Ada kalanya mereka itu berselisih paham." Tukas Minato, ditepuknya kali ini rambut merah anak sulungnya. _

"_Tapi kalau aku boleh sekedar jujur, memang anakmu ini cantik sekali, Minato." Suara berat itu terdengar. Fugaku bicara dengan punggunya menyandar di tembok. " Kau harus sangat bersyukur."_

"_A-ah, kau ini bisa saja, Fugaku." Minato menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku kira itu biasa saja,lagipul-"_

"_Tidak. Dia memang cantik sekali."_

_Mikoto yang berdiri mengangguk, lantas berjalan ke samping ranjang Kushina. Minato entah kenapa tiba-tiba kaku. Itu jelas suara istrinya, masih dengan terengah dan helaan nafas yang mengejar. Mikoto menaruh karangan bunga di atas meja. Menundukkan kepala sebelum mengelus rambut kuning si malaikat mungil. Minato jadi penasaran. Dia mendekat, lantas merekam istrinya tengah menyusui sang malaikat mungil dengan wajah teramat bahagia. _

_Melihat rona manis yang terpancar antara dua mutiara hidupnya itu, Minato benar-benar memilih diam. Mikoto mengambil alih bicara._

"_Namanya siapa, Kushina?"_

_Kushina berdehem sekali, tangannya merapikan baju yan sedikit terbuka karena sedang menyusui,_

"_Ino, "Ujarnya. "Namikaze Ino."_

"_Ino..." Naruto mengeja. Sasuke beku. Tatkala itu dalam dimensi 3 tahun dia hanya melihat sang bayi saja. Semua jasad fisik lantas hilang selama beberapa hitungan detik, hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum. Mata hitamnya melebar gembira dan mulutnya terbuka berkata,_

"_Ino."_

_._

_._

_._

Entah apapun yang tengah menimpa Sasuke hingga melankolis seperti ini, bukan karena hukum karma akibat meledek Naruto tadi, tapi memang Sasuke yang tidak mau tahu.

Sasuke menarik pandangannya dari bayangan gaib bekas si paus biru, dia memutar tubuhnya selangkah ke kanan,

_**DEEEEEGGGGGHHH!**_

"_SIAPA?"_

Sasuke berbalik, teriakannya memcah hening ricuh istana. _Sunyi._

Sasuke terperangah, pasukan khusus di sekelilingnya justru malah melihatnya dengan bingung. Sasuke jadi kikuk, namun dengan tegangnya dia karena menahan malu, keringat dingin lantas merembes di punggungnya.

**_HAWA PEMBUNUH!_**

Sasuke jelas sekali merasakan getaran itu. Bukan manusia! Bukan pula demon! Tapi-

"_SIAPA?"_

Kali ini Sasuke berbalik badan, penuh. Lalu celingukan. Mata kelamnya memicing bak obsidian, memburu. Namun tak didapati satu sosok pun yang kentara _memiliki_ hawa pembunuh itu.

Seorang prajurit mendekati,

"A-Ada apa jendral?"

Dua butir keringat mengalir dari dahi Sasuke. Dia terperangah, lantas mendecih.

"Ada penyusup di Istana! Semuanya _siaga_!"

Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya, teriakannya menggema dan menyentak langsung emosi drastis para prajurit khusus divisi satu. Tanda tanya besar muncul di benak masing-masing, _Penyusup apa? Siapa? Kenapa kita tidak merasakannya? Bagaimana bisa menembus perisai tenaga dalam?_

Dikejar dengan setumpuk misteri yang mencekik leher, untungnya mereka bisa memahami bahwa jendral mereka pastinya tengah menanggung beban yang lebih berat.

Sasuke bersiap dengan tenaga dalam yang menjalar sekitar tubuhnya, perlahan, kemudian sejenak terpancar santer kemudian memadat hingga terkumpul pekat di tubuh. Sasuke sadar _FUERZA-_nya kasar, lantai berlubang karena magma adalah tingkat rusak parah dan contoh itu membuatnya enggan untuk terbiasa menggunakannya di dalam ruangan. Namu tenaga dalam yang terkumpul ini mampu dia manipulasi, sehingga untuk pertarungan tangan kosong Sasuke pun berani.

Sasuke beruapaya tenang, dia mengambil kuda-kuda,

_Ada sesuatu yang aneh._

Sasuke merasakannya, sedetik itu dia meraskan adanya setitiki biji sawi kemiripan dengan hawa seseorang, namun terlampau tipis untuk dilacak. Saat pertama Sasuke tidak terlalu menggubris sebiji itu, namun untuk yang kedua kalinya itu, Sasuke tidak akan lengah lagi.

_ SIAPA?_

"_Sasuke-kun..."_

_**DEGH!**_

Sasuke bak nyaris melompat. Jantungnya bergetar bukan main.

Perlahan, takut-takut sang Jendral divisi satu berbalik badan.

"_O..."_

Lidahnya tercekat,

"_Ojou-sama?"_

Getaran tenaga dalam Sasuke mengecil, lantas hilang. Sasuke - seraya tergagap- melangkah ke arah Ino yang entah sejak kapan tengah berdiri di lorong.

"Tuan putri, maaf. Tapi bukankah Minato-Dono sudah-"

"-_Sampai kapan?"_

_Eh?_

"Sampai kapan Sasuke-kun akan menahan perasaan itu?"

Ino cepat kembali menyambung kalimatnya, sedangkan Sasuke mematung dengan dada tertohok. Gumaman pelan yang sama sekali tidak mengangkat suara itu bak terdengar sebuah fatwa baginya.

Ino semakin mendekat. Jarak antara Sang Jendral dan Tuan Putri Kerajaan pun perlahan, namun secara pasti terhapus. Langkah itu semakin cepat, hingga akhirnya Ino telah sampai di depan Sasuke. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan.

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, Sasuke _dihadapkan_ dengan Sang Putri.

Sasuke terpana, dalam jarak sedekat ini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa jelita sang Namikaze Ino. Rambut pirang poninya itu berkilau, dengan gelung rambut berhiaskan intan kebiruan di permukaan. Gaun pestanya, Sasuke tak tahu harus lagi bilang apa. Sasuke hanya tahu pedang dan darah, tidak ahli dalam desain pakaian apalagi esensi keindahan. Namun untuk ini jelas pengecualian. Kecantikan di depan matanya ini ambigu, abstrak namun menghipnotis. Tanpa deskripsi, Sasuke hanya mengakui benar adanya kenikmatan tersendiri saat melihatnya.

Ino terdiam, Sasuke jadi kikuk. Siaganya _lenyap._

Sasuke membuka mulutnya,

"_Ojou-sama, _saya-"

_**JLEB!**_

Sasuke tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja dia beku.

Sasuke _beku._

Ya, beku. Dia sungguh bak membeku tak mampu bergerak dan berkata. Sedetik berlalu, dan pupilnya menjadi organ tubuh pertama yang bergerak, _melebar._

Mata hitam Sasuke melebar dahsyat tatkala tetesan merah itu jatuh, merembes pelan dari perut dan dada Tuan Putri NERV. Tombak tenaga dalam itu menembus jauh dari punggung ke depan tubuhnya, dan hasil mudah, ceceran darah timbul terbit. Mengalir di lantai marmer kerajaan.

"_OJOU-SAMA!"_

Detik berikutnya Sasuke tanpa ampun berteriak, melompat lalu membopong langsung Ino yang semakin banyak memuntahkan darah.

"_OJOU-SAMA! OJOU-SAMA!" _ Sasuke menjerit, "PANGGIL BANTUAN!"

Salah seorang ajudan reflek berteriak, "Panggil tabib kerajaan! LINDUNGI JENDRAL DAN TUAN PUTRI!"

Pasukan khusus yang segenap orang itu tanggap menyebar, ke posisi masing-masing dengan ketegangan emosi yang memuncak dahsyat bukan main. Sasuke mengumpulkan tenaga dalam, dipotongnya tombak tenaga dalam itu hingga hancur dengan telapaknya.

"_Ojou-sama... onegai..."_ Lalu Ia hanya bisa termangu, ia tak punya teknis medis yang berarti. Jubahnya basah karena darah yang tak berhenti mengucur dari mulut dan badan Ino.

_**AAARRGGHH! AAAAAKKKHH! AAAAKH!**_

Teriakan beruntun, di setiap tempat di dalam aula ini serasa lebih mengerikan dari sebuah makam. Sasuke yang masih memunggungi pasukannya mendadak tercekat nafasnya, keringat dinginnya yang tadi berhenti kini kembali membasahi punggung.

Sasuke bergetar, diberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh ke belakang,

_**TEP! SRET!**_

Suara langkah kaki, dengan suatu yang berat terseret. Pelan, santai, tanpa wibawa.

_**TEP! SRET!**_

Namun dingin, bernafaskan iblis, dengan hawa pembunuh yang mencekik santer.

"... Hh, bukannya Jendral divisi satu itu mestinya lebih waspada dan hati-hati pada setiap kemungkinan? Ternyata itu hanya spekulasi biasa..."

Sasuke tercekat benar tenggorokannya, kekuatan lisannya kabur entah ke mana.

"...Jendral Uchiha?"

Sosok itu berhenti, tangan kirinya yang basah darah menjatuhkan mayat seorang pasukan khusus divisi I yang tergorok lehernya, tewas. Tangan kanannya yang tak kalah anyir dengan nyawa merogoh saku, meraih secarik sapu tangan dari sana.

Kain putih bersih itu langsung terpercak merah darah, lantas dibuang ke lantai. Iblis itu berjalan, dengan kedua tangannya yang bersih dia merapikan sudut kacamatanya di atas hidung.

Sasuke berani bersumpah dengan sejumlah sifat Sang Pencipta, dia kini sadar kenapa merasakan hawa pembunuh yang bak _pernah _ dirasakannya.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya, menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum menaruh badan Ino yang lemah dengan sangat hati-hati ke atas lantai marmer. Sang Putri tersengal-sengal nafasnya, tersumbat karena luka parah yang diderita.

Sasuke berdiri membelakangi _Kabuto._

"Apa tujuanmu?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

Jawaban yang singkat dan tajam, Sasuke masih membuang muka.

"Aku adalah Jendral Divisi I kerajaan NERV, dan kau baru saja menyusup, membunuh semua prajuritku dan melukai Tuan Putri Kerajaan. " Sahutnya. "Lantas apa tujuanmu, _penyusup?"_

Kabuto mengangkat bahunya, terhitung dua detik sebelum bahu itu luruh kembali ke saming badan.

"Sebenarnya pertanyaanmu salah, Jendral." Gumam Kabuto.

"Aku _semenjak lama_ lalu menyusup, bahkan sebelum _Ojou-sama lahir."_

Sasuke menahan amarah yang hampir meledak di dadanya, "Kalau begitu mungkin kali ini pertanyaannya tidak akan salah, " Tukasnya gerah.

"Di mana Baginda Ratu?"

Kabuto mendelikkan matanya dari balik kaca mata bundarnya,

"Aku tak akan beritahu."

Sasuke tak kuasa lagi menahan marahnya, darahnya yang sudah mendidih bak semakin menggelegak.

_**BUNUH!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

Perintah itu secara gaib menjalari otaknya, matanya tak perlu menyisiri pojok-pojok aula untuk sekedar mengetahui ratusan bawahannya telah tewas. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya ke atas,

Dia tak perduli lagi kalau sampai seluruh istana meleleh lebur.

"_**Argive... INFERNO-!"**_

_._

_._

**.**

_**CRAAAASSSSHHHH!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sepertinya istana NERV tidak akan rusak sama sekali.

Belum sempat sang Jendral membangkitkan _FUERZA-_nya,sebuah tebasan terlampau cepat melintasi badan Sasuke. Tubuh kekar itu sejenak merasakan adanya tekanan yang melewati kulit dan dagingnya sebelum seliter darah terciprat dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke roboh, lututnya menahan laju jatuh tubuhnya sebelum seluruhnya ambruk.

Kabuto mengibaskan tangannya yang merah,

"Cih, tanganku kotor lagi."

Dilihatnya di arah lain Ino tengah menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. _Ah, sebentar lagi juga mati. _ Begitu benaknya.

Kabuto menjauh selangkah dari tempat itu, kemudian lanjut. Misinya _sudah_ selesai.

.

.

_**DEEEEEEEEEGGGH!**_

_Atau BELUM?_

Tekanan tenaga dalam itu membuat Kabuto terdiam langkahnya, dia berbalik setengah badan. Sosok Sasuke tengah berdiri dari baring, dengan luapan tenaga dalam yang menggelegar dengan hawa panas magma. Sasuke berdiri sempurna, dan tatkala berbalik badan, _**FUERZA-nya **_tengah digenggam kuat di tangan.

"Kau akan mati di ruangan ini, Kabuto." Ketus Sasuke, "Aku akan menjadikanmu kepala sajian kuburan masal prajuritku, _KAU SILUMAN LAKNAT GILA!_"

Kabuto tertantang, "Oh, baiklah. Kita uji kemampuan seorang Jendral divisi I. Apakah sama saja dengan prajuritnya, atau mungkin sedikit lebih_ baik?" _Kabuto menekankan kata _baik_ sambil berjalan mendekat. Sasuke terkekeh tipis,

"_**Chamos Inferno..."**_

Bisikan itu diucapkan benar-benar lirih agar tidak terdengar, namun ternyata Kabuto sukses mendengarnya dan dia terbelalak!

_Sasuke tak berkenan memberikan sedikitpun nafas bagi sang penghianat, seiring dengan selsainya dua kata barusan, tenaga dalam pun semakin santer memadat ke seluruh badannya._

"_**...ZEN-KAI!"**_

**-(TBC)-**

**_VOCAB'S:_  
><strong>

**_Ore wa ittekuru_:** Aku pergi (dengan pengucapan yang tidak resmi).

* * *

><p><strong>POJOK REVIEW:<strong>

**Ryuu: **Okay, terima kasih saran dan dukungannya masbro! ^^b Kalau dengan 6000 kata full fight gini, cukup nggak? XDDD

**nona fergie: **Hehehe... ane nggak pernah main RE, sih. Jujur. Tapi kayaknya nanti kalau dia ngerilis yang baru lagi, I Allah bakal masuk dalam daftar wajib install :DD

**ikki: **Okay, makasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, Ikki! ^^b

**Anonim: ** Ya Allah, masih ada yang terngiang dengan THE HUNTING, maka renyuh pula hariku. T_T  
>"The Hunting" I Allah masih lanjut, namun lihat sikon, XD. Thank banget, nih permintaan langsung yang bakal ane simpan buat tetap jadi motivasi! <strong>ARIGATOU!<strong>:DD

**deltaranger over revolution: **Oalah gan, gan... Ya wes, nih nambah satu lagi utang nte XDDD Tak tunggu youw! XD

**gui gui M.I.T: ** Ya Allah, jujur ane terharu banget. Mkasih banyak buat Gui-Gui yang sudah menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca fict ane d(^_^)b BTW, SasuIno-nya kurang nggak? :DD

**xXx: **Okay, bro! Nih sudah update dan terima kasih buat supportnya! :DD

**Wi3nter : **Hihihi... ni dia orang yang ditunggu-tunggu. Udah update nih, Neng :DD

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>:**

_**Well. **Saya akan konsen ke **UAS** minggu depan, dan akan ada banyak laporan yang harus saya fokuskan. Maka dari itu saya mau mohon izin untuk tidak update dulu 3 minggu ke depan. Konfirmasi CHAP selanjutnya akan hadir lewat facebook saya, Masbro en Mbasis. _**(^_^)**_  
><em>.  
><em><strong>By the way,<strong>ni chap memang sengaja saya genapkan jadi 6600 WORD, sebagai ganti minggu kemarin yang absen. Wkwkwk... semoga dengan ini naskahnya jadi nggak nggantung sebagaimana yang kita harapkan(?) XDD. ANe juga nggak bisa banyak buca FFN di kantor. maka dari itu maklumi saja, ya? Khekhekhekhe..._

**So,** anyway, sampai jumpa 3 minggu lagi dan...

_**Mind to leave your comment here?**_

_**I always waiting,**_

_**Alp Arslan**_

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. LIGHT

_****_WARNING: _**_Fantasy, romance, adventure, politic, and many other _:DD_. Rating bisa BERUBAH sewaktu-waktu._**_

_**Terinspirasi dari **__**DEVIL MAY CRY 4, Game XBOX tahun 2009 yang saya tamatkan DENGAN WAKTU 22 JAM**_**(^-^)**_, diramu dengan ide GILA saya diantara sibuknya mahasiswa yang panitia lomba, koordinator seminar, sibuk kajian mingguan dan juga jualan pulsa_:DD

_**SUMMARY:**_

Namikaze Naruto, pangeran yang terdampar karena insiden keji yang menghancurkan negaranya. Bersama dua jenderal dan adik perempuannya, Naruto harus bertempur guna merebut kembali kerajaannya,tahta mahkotanya, juga hati gadis impiannya.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

_**AUTHOR:**_

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2012**

**HAPPY READING!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PREVIOUS CHAPTER:<em>**

_Sepertinya istana NERV tidak akan rusak sama sekali._

_Belum sempat sang Jendral membangkitkan FUERZA-nya,sebuah tebasan terlampau cepat melintasi badan Sasuke. Tubuh kekar itu sejenak merasakan adanya tekanan yang melewati kulit dan dagingnya sebelum seliter darah terciprat dari tubuhnya._

_Sasuke roboh, lututnya menahan laju jatuh tubuhnya sebelum seluruhnya ambruk._

_Kabuto mengibaskan tangannya yang merah,_

_"Cih, tanganku kotor lagi."_

_Dilihatnya di arah lain Ino tengah menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Ah, sebentar lagi juga mati. Begitu benaknya._

_Kabuto menjauh selangkah dari tempat itu, kemudian lanjut. Misinya sudah selesai._

_._

_._

_**DEEEEEEEEEGGGH!**_

_Atau BELUM?_

_Tekanan tenaga dalam itu membuat Kabuto terdiam langkahnya, dia berbalik setengah badan. Sosok Sasuke tengah berdiri dari baring, dengan luapan tenaga dalam yang menggelegar dengan hawa panas magma. Sasuke berdiri sempurna, dan tatkala berbalik badan, **FUERZA-nya **tengah digenggam kuat di tangan._

_"Kau akan mati di ruangan ini, Kabuto." Ketus Sasuke, "Aku akan menjadikanmu kepala sajian kuburan masal prajuritku, KAU SILUMAN LAKNAT GILA!"_

_Kabuto tertantang, "Oh, baiklah. Kita uji kemampuan seorang Jendral divisi I. Apakah sama saja dengan prajuritnya, atau mungkin sedikit lebih baik?" Kabuto menekankan kata baiksambil berjalan mendekat. Sasuke terkekeh tipis,_

_"**Chamos Inferno..."**_

_Bisikan itu diucapkan benar-benar lirih agar tidak terdengar, namun ternyata Kabuto sukses mendengarnya dan dia terbelalak!_

_Sasuke tak berkenan memberikan sedikitpun nafas bagi sang penghianat, seiring dengan selsainya dua kata barusan, tenaga dalam pun semakin santer memadat ke seluruh badannya._

_"**...ZEN-KAI!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XIIi<strong>

"**LIGHT"**

"Memikirkan sesuatu, Jendral?"

Sasuke tersadar, dia lantas sesenti menyentuh dahinya dengan ujung jari -Menunduk.

"Tidak, maaf." Sasuke menggeleng kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya, kali ini dengan posisi punggung membungkuk. Membuat jarak antara wajahnya dan permukaan meja semakin dekat.

"Sampai di mana tadi, _ Yang Mulia Pangeran?_"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, diikuti oleh ketiga pemuda lainnya. Dia menghela nafasnya lantas menutup buku yang sedari tadi menjadi objek perbincangan.

"_Ima no wa owari da."_ Ujarnya yang disambut dengan anggukan Gaara. "Kita lanjutkan besok pagi. Ayo istirahat."

Kankuro mengangkat pinggulnya dan keluar kamar begitu saja. Shikamaru bangkit, menepuk bahu Sasuke sebelum keluar dan mengambil _zippo_ dari kantong bajunya. Gaara mendekati Naruto,

"Aku akan pastikan waktunya, _Yang Mulia_. Selamat istirahat dan sampai jumpa besok."

Naruto mengangguk, menjabat tangan pemuda berambut merah itu dengan senyum lebar, "Arigatou, _Gaara."_

" Do itashimashite, _Naruto."_

Sosok penerus kerajaan Saito ini membalas senyum Naruto, lantas beranjak meninggalkan meja. Tangan putih itu telah menyentuh gagang pintu tatkala kemudian dia menoleh, ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, Jendral."

Dan pintu pun tertutup, Sasuke tak banyak komentar. Ia bahkan tak sempat menoleh hanya untuk menanggapi sedikit nasehat Gaara.

Sasuke mendengar helaan nafas malas dari Naruto, itu jelas membuatnya mendongakkan kepala. Naruto menjepit buku dengan ketiaknya sebelum beranjak.

Naruto sampai di samping Sasuke,

"Ayo ikut."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening,

"_Doko ka?"_

Naruto mendongak-memasang pose berpikir " Ayo. Pokoknya ikut!"

Naruto tak banyak bicara lagi, dia meninggalkan Sasuke terdiam sejenak di kursinya saat membuka pintu, membiarkannya terbuka beberapa detik dengan berdiri di sana. Naruto berbalik badan, memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya pada Sasuke hingga pemuda emo itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lantas beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya.

.

.

.

"_Aduh!"_

_**BRUK!**_

Sakura menahan nyeri yang menjalar dari pinggul dan punggungnya. Dia jatuh terjerembab, nafasnya terengah lantas mendesis.

Ino menggeleng-geleng melihatnya, menoleh sekali pada Temari yang langsung disambut dengan gelengan kepala pula.

"A-Apa tidak ada cara lain, _Ojou-Sama?"_

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak ada. Kau harus tahan dengan itu Sakura."

"Dua hari lagi," Temari berjengit, "Dan entah kenapa badannya tidak mau bersentuhan dengan tenaga dalam."

_"Aneh."_

"Tapi _semua_ manusia di _SIOC _ bisa melakukannya!" Ino berteriak histeris, badannya berbalik penuh pada Temari, tangan kirinya menunjuk tepat pada Sakura yang terduduk. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat segel Ayah tak mampu terbuka, pasti!"

"Maka dari itu kita harus cari solusinya, _Tuan Putri."_ Temari menjawab tenang, "Masalah tak akan usai jika kau terus berteriak seperti seorang ratu pada _bawahannya,_ Ino."

Ino spontan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, dia terkesiap.

"M-Maaf!" Tukasnya cepat, "A-Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"-Aku tahu." Potong Temari cepat. "Aku _tahu _ apa yang sedang kau rasakan."

Ino membulat matanya, kedua tangannya tak menjauh dari mulut-takjub dengan perlakuan Temari. Temari menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan iris jade anggun di sana,

"Aku tahu kalau kita semua merasakan kehilangan yang sama..."

_**TES!**_

_Eh?_

Sakura menyadari sesuatu. _Temari menangis?_

Jawabannya tidak ada yang mengutarakan, namun Sakura tahu benar apa _itu._ Tanpa sadar dia menunduk, penuh rasa bersalah hingga rambut merah jambunya terurai ke depan. Dua hari lebih mereka berlatih menggunakan tenaga dalam, namun hasilnya nihil. Sakura tidak bisa sedikitpun mengendalikan putaran aura. Tenaga dalam tubuhnya ketika pertama kali _tak terbaca_ Ino kira bukan masalah, namun toh ternyata yang terjadi lebih dari sekedar masalah.

Sakura menelan ludah, mereka _ tidak ada waktu lagi._

Sedikit diangkatnya kepalanya ke kanan, dilihatnya Ino tengah menekuk wajahnya pula. Tetesan air mata Temari berkelanjutan, namun kali ini tak ada yang berkata lanjut. Bisu.

"Aku...minta maaf."

Sakura membuka mulutnya, seraya menunduk. Meski tak mampu menyaksikan wajah Ino dan Temari yang tengah berpaling padanya, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk berkata,

"...Karena aku terlalu lemah, aku tidak bisa menjadi tumpuan kalian. Aku tidak bisa menjadi penyelamat yang kalian duga."

Kaca bening mulai terbit di pelupuk mata Sakura, namun kentara tidak juga mengalir

"...Mungkin sudah sekian lama ini aku merepotkan kalian, tapi...

...Mungkin kita bisa mencoba lagi, Temari-Sama?"

Temari mau tak mau membulat matanya, menyaksikan Sakura yang kentara mendongak dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu penuh sesal seperti itu. Sakura memaksakan senyum pahit-menatqap Temari sebelum berpaling pula pada Ino.

"Iya, kan? Ino-Sama?"

Ino mempertemukan mata safirnya pada iris emerald Sakura, Ino mengedipkan matanya sekali. Membiarkan secarik air mata mengalir dari pojok pelupuk sebelum lantas menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan sebelah kiri,

"Ya, Ayo kita coba lagi."

Mata Sakura berbinar, Ino mengangguk mantap dengan senyum tertahan seraya mendongak pada Temari. Gadis kuncir itu terhenyak sedetik, pandangnya berpindah dari Ino dan Sakura sekian kali. Air matanya-entah sejak kapan telah berhenti, menyisakan garis basah yang kering sedetik kemudian di kedua sisi pipinya yang putih.

Temari perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Iya, ayo kita coba lagi."

Senyum Temari bak angin hangat yang membelai kedua gadis, menggariskan kembali raut bahagia milik mereka sebelumnya. Suasana kecut yang semenit lalu terbit lenyap sudah, tergantikan dengan senyum lebar nan indah. Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya, mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil jarak. Temari dan Ino menyelaraskan posisi mereka pula di sudut yang tersisa, menyamakan jarak dengan Sakura yang tengah berhenti di sebuah titik. Sakura berdehem menahan grogi, kedua tangannya terbuka ke depan sembari menghela nafas..

"_**Langkah garis barat, tapak tepi selatan, tembok sisi timur, atap segi utara.**_

_**Tangan langit mencapai semesta, kaki bumi menggapai akhirat.**_

_**Esensi angin, inti api, substansi air, hakekat tanah, bagian dari isi Bumi..."**_

Mantra itu tajam di telinga Ino maupun Temari, mereka berdua menahan ludah.

Sakura melanjutkan penutup dari mantra gaibnya, memancing cahaya terang lahir secara gaib dari dalam dirinya.

Ino membulatkan kedua matanya,

_M-Mustahil!_

"_**Membalikkan surga di langit, membatalkan kiamat di Bumi,**_

_**Penciptaan tanpa awal hakekat**_

_**Musnah dalam sekejap tapak..."**_

Cahaya itu menebal, hingga membutakan sekitar. Ino tak lagi bisa merasakan kehadiran Temari lewat matanya, namun jantungnya berdetak tak keruan dan nafasnya tertahan. Tenaga dalam ini masih menjalar di awal, namun perlahan merasuki sukma Ino hingga ke dalam. Kulitnya mendingin, bak mati rasa. Telinganya yang menjadi satu-satunya panca indera yang mampu berfungsi

"_**...EIEN..."**_

Ino menahan nafas, kalimat itu-

"_**...HIKARI..."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berhenti melangkah, lantas berbalik badan. Sasuke jadi mendahuluinya, Uchiha bungsu ini menautkan alisnya di dahi usai mengikuti gerak Pangerannya,

"Ada sesuatu?"

Naruto bergeming. Dahinya sejenak berkerut, membuatnya tampak lebih tua.

"Tidak, tapi..."

"...Tapi...?"

Sasuke mengejar, namun Naruto enggan menjawab.

"_Hikaze?"_

"_Hai, Naruto-Dono."_

Sasuke bingung, sosok spirit rubah itu muncul begitu saja di samping Naruto. Naruto memasukkan telapaknya ke dalam saku, berdirinya tetap tegap. Naruto jelas membelakanginya, namun Sasuke bisa menyadari benar kalau pandangan Pangerannya begitu menajam.

"Apa itu barusan?"

"_Aku tidak tahu, namun rasanya tidak asing."_

Naruto tak menanggapi, matanya lurus ke arah apartemen. Di jarak sejauh kegelapan jalan ini dia merasakan _sesuatu_, namun apa?

Naruto tak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, tekanan tenaga dalam barusan jelas teramat mirip dengan _miliknya._ Milik _Hikaze. _

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Dia berbalik badan, lantas melewati Sasuke. Hikaze mengikuti masternya berbalik sebelum lenyap di kegelapan. Sasuke keheranan, namun lantas diikutinya langkah Naruto begitu saja.

"Oi, kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa?"

Naruto melirik sedetik,

"Mungkin."

Sasuke menarik kepalanya-semakin heran, "Ck! Terserah!"

"Haha! Kau benar-benar sahabatku yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku, ya? _Teme?"_ Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke yang setengah langkah di belakangnya sambil _nyengir_ lebar. Sasuke berjengit, menghindar.

"_Urushai!"_ Umpatnya, lalu bergeser selangkah, "_Lagian _ sudah sepantasnya seorang Pangeran itu dilindungi, _bodoh!"_

"Aku bukan _bodoh."_Kilah Naruto. Jempolnya menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku adalah 'Putra Mahkota NERV';_ Namikaze Naruto."_

Sasuke menggeram, "Awas kau!"

Naruto malah tergelak, Sasuke jadi ngedumel sendiri.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto berhenti tertawa. Sasuke pun diam, suasana kian sunyi.

Mereka berhenti di depan mesin penjual minuman otomatis, Naruto memasukkan koin, menangkap dua kaleng _coffe ice_ yang bergulir ke luar sebelum melemparkan sebuah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkapnya, Naruto menangkap kursi panjang tepat di samping mesin. Dia berjalan santai dan menaruh pinggulnya begitu saja.

Sasuke terdiam dengan kaleng _ice coffe _ di tangannya. Naruto membuka tutup kaleng dan meneguk isinya,

"Duduklah." Tukasnya sembarang, membuat Sasuke kembali menyatukan alis.

"Kau tahu kapan aku harus bicara, Sasuke."

Kali ini Sasuke tak punya alasan, dia membuka kaleng _ice coffe_-nya sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke meneguk bagian pertama kopinya sembari duduk,

"Memikirkan sesuatu, Jendral?"

Dan juga dengan sambaran pertanyaan langsung dari Naruto. Sasuke tercekat, namun diteguknya lagi isi kalengnya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Naruto menekuk wajahnya,

"Oh, sungguhkah? Kepalamu mahal harganya, _Uchiha."_

"Bukan urusanmu."

Naruto tergelak, Sasuke mendengus. Seraya meneguk minumannya lagi dia tahu salah besar kalau merasa bisa membohongi Naruto. Sasuke tak akan pernah lupa kalau sahabatnya ini juga adalah seorang _Putra Mahkota._

Dan meskipun Naruto serius soal yang terakhir itu, membohongi Keluarga Kerajaan dalam bentuk apapun akan berujung dengan hukuman mati.

"Hanya sedikit _mengenang_," Sasuke menjawab sekenanya, "Puas?"

Naruto menjilati _ice coffe_ yang tertnggal di bibirnya,

"Mengenang?"

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya membiarkan bagian luar lengannya mampu bersandar di paha. Ujung jari yang menggenggam kaleng merenggang, hanya menahan berat minuman itu sekedarnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat,"Aku mengenang hari _itu."_

"..."

Naruto diam, tak berniat menimpali ataupun menyanggah. Meskipun dia tahu kalau Sasuke jelas enggan untuk sekedar melanjutkan _itu, _ namun Naruto merasa harus berpikir panjang untuk sekedar memberikan komentar.

Yang Naruto dapat simpulkan adalah, bahwa Sasuke hingga saat ini pun masih dikejar rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa _melindungi _Ino.

Naruto jadi sendu pandangannya tanpa dia sadari. Dia tidak bodoh, dan paham benar dengan perasaan Sasuke. Naruto pun jadi merasa serba salah, bagaimanapun tinggal _Ino_ harta termalahnya sekarang. Adik perempuannya, yang gagal dilindungi oleh _sahabatnya _sendiri.

Namun Naruto tidak bakal membiarkan Sasuke terpekur terlalu lama. Naruto memasang senyum lebar,

"Hei, tak usah dipikirkan." Gumamnya. "Lagipula itu bukan salahmu karen-"

_**PRANG! BRAK!**_

Cairan coklat kental dingin mengalir di trotoar, kaleng yang tadi masih bertengger di tangan Sasuke sudah tergeletak pula di sana. Berdampingan dengan cair minuman. Sasuke lantas kemudian mengayunkan kepalan tinjunya ke sandaran bangku, merusakkannya dengan menjadikannya patah terbelah.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, memburu dalam titik basah awal keringat yang merembes. Naruto bungkam.

"_Urushai!"_ Bentak Sasuke, "Kau _selalu _bilang 'tidak usah pikirkan', ' tidak apa-apa', namun nytanya kau itu yang paling mengkhawatirkan, hah? Kau _tahu _itu?"

Naruto menegak minumannya, tetap bungkam.

"Sampai saat ini kau selalu tersenyum dengan menahan tawa, menepuk pundak kami, mengatkan semuanya baik-baik saja, nyatanya _apa _ yang baik?_ Hah? _Apanya yang di bawah kendali? Aku tak bisa melindungi Ino! Aku tidak bisa! Seandainya aku tidak meremehkan Kabuto! Seandainya Orochimaru tidak datang waktu itu! Seandainya aku lebih kuat! Seandainya... seandainya..."

Kepalan tangan itu turun dari sandaran kursi, terseret sebelum mendarat di bangku-tepat di samping Sasuke.

"...Seandainya aku tidak _mencintai_nya, mungkin aku tidak bakal kebingungan sepetti ini..."

Suara itu melemah. Naruto menajamkan matanya, berdiri di depan Sasuke yang menunduk sebelum lantas menghajar telat wajahnya.

_**BUAGH! BRUK**_

Jelas, Sasuke tersungkur. Dia terdorong ke sandaran sebelum terjerembab di trotoar. Malam semakin sepi, dan suara pukulan tadi cukup bergema di telinga Sasuke.

Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke,

"Bangun, _BRENGSEK!"_Makinya. "Bolak-balik bilang _seandainya,_ kesambet setan apa kau? Hah?"

Naruto mengeratkan cengkeramannya, Sasuke nyaris tercekik.

"Aku tahu kalau kau merasa paling bersalah pada sebab terlukanya Ino, namun bisa kau bayangkan kalau orang lain yang Ayahku pecayakan di sana? _HA?"_

Sasuke tercekat, perlahan dia menunduk. Dan dilihatnya Naruto kembali sendu matanya,

"Ayahku _tahu _kalau kau mencintainya! L:epas dari bagaimana perasaan Ino, dia pun tak pernah cerita padaku tentang _siapa_ yang disukainya, tapi..."

Naruto memundukkan wajahnya,

"... Tapi jika bukan kau yang bertugas di istana waktu itu...

... Ino sekarang sudah _tidak ada _lagi."

"Omong kosong!" Sasuke melawan, dia berontak berusaha melepaskan diri. "Aku telah gagal Naru-"

"_HANYA _KAU YANG BISA! KAU DENGAR ITU? HA?"

Makian kasar itu meluluhlantakkan semua ego Sasuke. Kaleng yang tergelaetak itu bergulir goyang, kemudian melintir permukaan trotoar kerena angin.

Angin kencang itu membunyikan suara daun pohon yang loepas dari dahannya, memelantingkan kaleng dari lantainya, sembari meledakkan titah amarah sang Pangeran Muda.

"Tidak ada yang bisa melindungi adikku selain kau, _Teme."_ Naruto terengah-engah, rambut pirangnya berjuntai ke depan. "Bahkan _aku _pun tidak."

"Aku mungkin kurang ajar sudah membiarkan adikku semanja itu, berbeda jauh dengan kakakku yang acuh, tak hobi bermain dengan kami dulu. Namun. Hubungan kami tetaplah sebatas saudara! Benang-benang batas itu secara langsung membuatku _tidak bisa,_ Sasuke. Kau bilang Jendral lain saat itu mungkin berkesempatan untuk menang, namun bagiku;_ Tidak_."

"Peraasaanmu padanya yang telah membuatmu mampu berdiri melawan Orochimaru dan Kabuto bersamaan tatkala itu, Sasuke. Ini bukan soal kekuatan, namun saat seseorangmempunya sesuatu yang harus dilindungi, ia akan jadi yang terkuat."

Naruto melonggarkan genggamannya,

"Aku percayakan _Tuan Putri_ Namikaze padamu, _Jendral Uchiha._"

Sasuke terperangah, begitu Naruto usai mengucapkan kalimatnya lantas cengkeramannya renggang begitu saja. Sasuke turun ke trotoar, kakinya kembali bisa menapak waras permukaan. Sasuke mengolah emosinya yang masih terasa rancu sebelum mendapati wajah pangerannya kecut bukan main.

Sasuke meghembuskan nafasnya, sedetik dia mendongak tipis ke langit malam. Hembusan angin yang serselip di antara temaram bintang bak telah mengilhaminya akan sesuatu.

_**BRUK!**_

"Aku mengeti, _Yang Mulia Pangeran_." Sasuke berlutut, kepalanya menunduk. "Mohon maafkan kekhilafan hamba."

Naruto perlahan mengangkat kepalanya,

"Bangunlah, Jendral."

Sasuke berdiri, meluruskan jarak pandang antara dirinya dengan Sang Pangeran.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau terpuruk begitu saja hanya karena memori. Bukan salah seorang Jendral tatkala gagal dan menimbulkan korban."

"Camkan itu baik-baik, Jendral."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, membentuk sebuah kepalan yang menghadap lurus Sasuke. Sang Jendral tersadar, lantas mendapati cengiran lebar itu telah kembali. Menahan senyum, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya pula. Membenturkan kepalan tinjunya pada Naruto.

_**DEEEEEGGHH!**_

Naruto dan Sasuke kejang bersamaan, mereka serempak memasang kuda-kuda. Menghadap dua arah yang berbeda.

_**HAWA PEMBUNUH! AURA SESAT!**_

_**DEMON!**_

"Kau merasakannya? Sasuke?"

Tanpa menoleh, sang Jendral menajamkan matanya sembari bnergumam,

"Iya. Besar, dan cukup-"

_**DUAARRRRGGGHH!**_

Ledakan gas yang merayap oksigen muncul begitu saja di depan mereka, xsekitar jarak setengah kilo. Angin tajam berhembus, menyisakan hawa sesat yang membentur kebun rerumputan hijau yang berada di samping jalanan remuk dengan sisa-sisa beton dan semen berserakan.

"_UGH!"_ Naruto dan Sasuke menahan debu yang menyambar dengan menaruh tangan di depan mata. Perlahan mereka memicing, berusaha mengintip. .

Asap yang terhembus menipis, menghapuskan jeda pandang mereka berdua. Dalam kegelapan malam mereka dapat menyaksikan kini tinggi besar makhluk itu.

"_Makan malam, Jendral."_

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang tengah mengedipkan matanya, lantas tersenyum.

"Perintahkan saya, Yang Mulia."

Naruto menahan cengir yang semakin melebar, kepalanya kembali ke arah depan dengan tangan kanan terangkat ke samping. Luapan tenaga dalam perlahan merembes dari cincin yang tersemat di jari tengahnya, perlahan namun pasti, padatan tenaga dalam itu membentuk

"_**EIEN...**_

_**... HIKA-!"**_

"_Tunggu."_

Naruto terkejut bukan main, suara itu menghentikan mantra pemanggilnya. Sasuke pun tak kalah kaget, _Inferno-_nya tak jadi muncul. Naruto kemudian merasakan sentuhan lembut di bahunya, membuat pemuda pirang itu reflek menoleh kalut.

Sedetik kemudian, mata biru itu melebar bukan main dahsyatnya.

.

.

.

"_Sakura-chan?"_

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menahan senyum yang disertai rona wajah yang mulai memerah,

"_Hai, Naruto-sama."_

Jawaban tanpa dosa itu membuat kikuk Putra Mahkota. Lebih bingung lagi tatkala di belakangnya berdiri Ino dan Shikamaru.

Kerut di dahi Naruto menebal, _tidak._ _Bukan hanya mereka._ Gaara , Kankuro dan Temari pun ikut pula.

Naruto spontan menuding, "Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Ino maju selangkah, menyetarakan dirinya dengan Sakura. "Pertanyaan sama kami berikan untukmu,_O-nii-chan._ Sedang apa kakak di sini bersama _ Sasuke-kun?"_

_He?_

Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Begitu dia melirik Sasuke, orang ini tengah membuang muka.

"_E-Etoo..._ Aku hanya-"

"-Minum es kopi dan tidak mengajak aku, _pelit!"_ Ino menyanggah cepat seraya mengembungkan mulutnya kesal, kedua tangannya bersilang di dada. Naruto cepat-cepat menggoyangkan tangannya membela diri.

"I-Itu bukan! Aku hanya-"

"Langsung ke intinya saja, Ino-Sama." Shikamaru kali ini bersuara, tangannya ditekuk di samping pinggang. "Saya kira anda jangan terlalu kejam pada kakak Anda."

"Jangan perintahkan aku, _Tuan Pemalas!"_

Shikamaru berjengit usai Ino membentaknya, tangannya berpindah ke kepala guna menggaruk bagian kepala yang sesungguhnya tidak gatal. Meninggalkan Naruto dalam _sweatdrop._

_Sialan,_ Naruto mengumpat batin. _Apa-apaan sih ini?_

Naruto belum bergerak dari tempatnya, namun Ino sudah melangkah maju seraya kemudian menepuk dadanya yang tertutup kaos.

"Kakak tidak perlu mengeluarkan _Fuerza_ untuk kali ini, kami punya sesuatu yang akan membuat kakak mampu tidur nyenyak. "

Naruto _manyun_, "Nggak nyambung banget, Ino-Chan."

Ino tertawa, "Nyambung lah, kan yang mau tampil _istrimu."_

_**BLUSH!**_

Naruto otomatis memerah wajahnya, matanya berpindah pada Sakura yang juga bukan main merona. Ino tertawa, lalu berjalan ke belakang Sakura, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan daya dorong yang cukup untuk membuatnya berjalan.

"_C-Chotto, Ino-Sama-!"_

"Sudah, langsung saja." Potong Ino, "Tunjukkan pada kakakku kalau kau calon permaisuri yang baik!"

Mau tak mau Sakura bergerak maju, melintasi beberapa petak marmer yang menyusun trotoar. Ino tak perduli dengan tatapan heran Naruto yang tetap linglung, mengikuti arah langkah mereka hingga kini berdiri di depan.

Makhluk itu melolong keras, mendentumkan aliran udara hingga bak memantulkan audio yang menggetarkan kuping. Dari kejauhan 7 anak manusia itu bisa melihat badannya yang bulat dengan tangan kekar sebesar tubuh. Menggasak apapun di depannya. Ino mundur ke samping Naruto, membiarkan Sakura berdiri di sana.

"Lihat dan perhatikan, kakak." Ino bergumam,

"Dan tak usah tanya."

Naruto menggerutu dalam diam, telunjuknya berhenti dan turun begitu saja tatkala Ino kembali membuang mukanya dengan tangan bersilang. Dia memindahkan arah pandangnya ke punggung Sakura, memperhatikannya jengah.

Tanpa diduganya, Sakura menoleh sembari berbalik badan,

_Eh?_

"_Watashi wa ganbarimashou..."_

Sakura membungkukkan badan, Naruto terperangah.

"_...Naruto-Sama."_

Sakura membalikkan badannya kembali, meninggalkan Naruto dalam khayalnya sendiri.

_Sakura-chan..._

Kedua tangan berjemarikan lentik itu terangkat ke depan. Sakura menghela nafasnya, menghembuskannya kuat sekali hingga menggoyangkan rambut merah mudanya. Kedua tngan itu membentuk sebuah simbol, menarik kekuatan magis dari udara seraya mantra yang diucap dalam bisikan.

_Dia benar-benar Sakura-chan..._

Cahaya berkilauan merah muda keputihan bersinar dari tubuh Sakura, memaksa semua sosok di sana sedetik memicingkan mata.

Naruto berusaha mencerna sesuatu, cahaya ini terang namun tidak menekan apakah-

Sebelum genap terkejut, Naruto menyadarinya.

Dia tidak bisa _merasakan _pancaran tenaga dari kekasihnya itu.

_Namun kenapa-_

"_Naruto-Dono!"_

Naruto tak lanjut membatin, Spiritnya yang hadir ini dirasa akan memberikan jawaban.

"_Hikaze?"_

Rubah itu mengangguk,"Tenaga dalam yang tersembunyi barusan, adalah milik Sakura_-Dono."_

Naruto terkesiap, Sang Pangeran masih sibuk menyimpulkan tatkala telinganya menangkap suara manis Sakura tengah mengucap,

"_**...EIEN...**_

_**...HIKARI..."**_

Cahaya terang itu perlahan memutar, membentuk sedemikian detail sesosok makhluk berdiri di atas Sakura. Naruto memperhatikannya, benar-benar teliti bak seakan ingin menghafal lekuk bentuknya. Semakin jelas, dan tatkala Naruto menyadari waktu yang terlewat sekian detik, iris safir Naruto telah menemukan sesosok malaikat bersayap enam tengah melayang di atas Sakura. Selendang yang membentang dari ujung kanan ke ujung kiri melewati bahu, sergapan sinar yang membutakan namun hangat terasa ini...

Naruto menoleh pada Ino, yang tengah mengedipkan matanya. Gaara berjalan mendekati Naruto, menarik perhatian sang pangeran dengan segera.

"Gaara, jangan bilan kalau..."

Gaara menoleh, dengan menatap wajah seriusnya Naruto tak jadi bertanya. Gaara kembali melihat pada Sakura lantas bergumam.

"Orochimaru tengah memancing kita, Naruto."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maksudmu?-"

"-Orochimaru mengirim salah seekor peliharaannya ke sini, guna memancing kehadiran kita. Memakai _Fuerza,_ kemudian datang ke tempat kita sekarang dengan melacak pancaran tenaga dalam lantas menghabisi kita semua." Sanggah Gaara. "Itu rencananya."

Naruto menelan ludahnya,

"Jadi benar, kalau ini..."

_Kalau Fuerza ini..._

"Tapi Orochimaru tidak bisa mengintai kekuatan ini."

Gaara menggoyangkan kepalanya, membuat Naruto kian memperhatikan gerak Sakura .

"..._FUERZA_ tipe malaikat, ahli segel terkuat, dan _tidak mampu terlacak oleh panca indera manapun_, dengan kandungan energi yang mampu meletupkan aura gaib seluas satu buah provinsi. Satu dari _6 FUERZA terkuat, _dan merupakan senjata kunci untuk menghabiskan era Orochimaru, Naruto."

Naruto terperangah, terhipnotis. Dia bak membeku tatkala Sakura melayang, mengendalikan Malaikat itu dengan sebuah gerakan. Pantulan aksi Fuerza itu bak membawanya ke awang-awang. Naruto bak tidak sadar apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang ia ingat hanyalah sesosok gadis manis berambut merah muda tengah berdiri di depannya, bersanding di antara debu hitam yang melayang. Sakura membungkukkan badan lantas berkata,

"_Aku berhasil,kan? Yang Mulia Pangeran."_

**-(TBC)-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>POJOK REVIEW: <em>**

**_Kanzaki asamu: _**Oke gan, maksih banyak. Sudah di edit dan makasih banget buat masukannya (^_^)bb

**Ryuu : ** Thank juga gan. Sori kalau ni chap nggak keluar battlenya. Biasa deh, OTW :DD

**nona fergie: ** Lah, emang belum #nggak kalah siok LOL Kalau sebangsa C.O.D sih jujur pernah 'megang'. XDD Wafatnya Minato dan kejadian sejarah lain akan berlanjut di chap berikutnya :)) Sasuhina? Boywh-boyeh, namun emang ini sekedar variasi. Kan yang penting NaruSakunya :DD

**Guest **alias **XXX: ** Khekhekhe... yang chap ini kalau nggak kerasa fightnya juga maaf ya masbro. Insya Allah proses.:)) Makasih udah mampir ^^bb

**gui gui M.I.T: ** Bwahahaha! Sakura sih ada, namun dia emang diam :)) CInta segitiga? Lihat aja deg nanti XD

**Guest: **Senpaiku Cintaku? ^^" Hehehe... tunggu ya, Hehehe... #nervously laugh

**Guest: ** Yupz, di sini SasuIno lebih menojol meskipun masih jadi pertanyaan. Sabar ya :DD

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em>**

Bwehehehe... saya muncul lagi setelah segel mutlak UAS XD Terimakasih untuk semua pihak yang senantiasai menunggu upadatenya chap ini ^^b. Untuk kali ini sepertinya saya tidak usah beri sambutan panjang, ya? Intinya saya tunggu saja review dan kritik dari semuanya ^^bb

**_I always waiting_**

**_Alp Arslan_**

**(REVIEW)**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
